Haunting Melody
by AddictedtoNaruto
Summary: Her voice melts his heart, will his lust for her turn into love. Itachi x OC.
1. Chapter 1 The Encounter

I do not own Naruto, damn, wish I did! 

_Italic writing, thoughts._

Standing at the edge of the lake, the wind suddenly gusts, sending ripples across the lake. You look towards the forest, you know that smell…..Taking off running full speed to the woods, you dodge downed trees and small shrubs….

_It's so strong, it's definitely fresh. _

_Have to find them maybe they're still alive…_

The smell gets stronger, you now have a metallic taste in your mouth as you breathe deeply trying to decide which way to turn,

_There!_

You see something shine threw the leaves. Changing direction you push threw the dense shrubs, and see them….two men, one slumped against a tree and the other lies on his stomach. You notice both are unconscious, you quickly summon up a clone and send her to heal the other man. You kneel down to the slumped one, he's wearing a black cloak with red clouds, he has black hair and wears a leaf forehead protector.

"This one is fine, just drained his chakra he'll be around soon", your clone calls to you.

Your clone is healing a slightly larger man, looks half shark like, and grasps a large wrapped sword in one hand, same black cloak with red clouds.

You glance back at your patient, closing your eyes you start to sing (Enya, may it be), gathering your chakra to your hands…

Chakra swirls around you moving your hair slightly, you open your eyes and start to unbutton the man's cloak. Noticing his massive stomach wound you start there, placing your hands on his stomach….

Itachi POV:

_What do I hear_? _Am I dead... _

Feeling a warm sensation on your stomach, you open your eyes halfway and notice a red haired women, she wears a white hooded cloak, her fire red hair flowing out from the sides of the hood, she's singing and healing you. She turns to you, her calming voice relaxes you.

_I've never heard anything like this before…_

She smiles at you. Her eyes are mercury colored and reflective, her skin a creamy porcelain, lips as red as her hair, you notice her chakra swirling around her. You fight to stay awake to gaze at your savior but sleep wins this battle and you close your eyes.

Kisame POV:

Laying face down in the dirt you hear voices, and someone comes over to you and touches your back, you can't move. You hear her speak to another person.

"This one is fine, just drained his chakra he'll be around soon." A woman's voice calls out.

Hearing a very serene voice start to sing you struggle to open your eyes, moving your head to face the sound, you notice a woman kneeling next to Itachi, chakra flows around her, and her voice…..your in awe. Feeling warmth on your head you close you eyes.

The wound on the mans stomach is now sealed, starting at his head you move your way down to his arms, healing any smalls cuts along the way. He has a 3" slice on his cheek; you raise your hand to it, hearing the other man stir and your clone helping him to a seated position.

Kisame POV:

Feeling your strength return you start to get up being helped by this woman, you look at her, she looks exactly like the other woman.

_Must be a clone…_

"Thanks for….

"Shhhhh…" the clone puts her finger to my mouth. She then looks at the other women and drifts away, I watch the chakra that made her float away on the wind. The lady in white has her hand to Itachi's face healing a slice across his cheek.

_Her singing is heavenly…_

Running your hands down the rest of the mans body you find no other wounds. Ending your song you start to button his cloak, leaving the last two near his neck undone for better circulation. With your healing and singing done you place your hands on his cheeks and kiss his forehead protector.

"Be safe on your journey." You whisper to him

Standing up you make your way to the now sitting man, you look up at the sky…

"The night is coming, do you need me to stay?" you ask

"No, we will be fine." He tells you.

Reaching into your back pack you take out a small sphere. Gathering the nearby rocks, you place the sphere on the ground, securing it. Doing the necessary hand signs you say,

"Fire Style Fireball" bringing your hands to your mouth you blow a small fireball onto the sphere, it catches fire and begins to burn.

"This will burn until sunrise tomorrow." You tell the man

"Water will extinguish the flame if needed." Reaching into your backpack again you pull out an apple, orange, 4 rice balls and a flask of water.

"Its not much but it will help you regain your strength," you say handing Kisame the food and water.

"Please make sure he eats when he awakens," you say as you point to Itachi.

"Thank you," Kisame gives you a toothy grin.

Smiling back you kneel down, his eyes widen at you, you lean over to him placing your hands on his cheeks, you kiss his forehead protector "Be safe on your journey." You rise and start to walk the opposite way you came,

"Wait!" Kisame shouts

You turn towards him

"What is your name, who are you?" he questions

Smiling you say "My name is Kasai Hoshi, from the village in the clouds. Turning you glance at Itachi for a moment and begin to walk away, sliding threw the trees into the darkness you disappear.

Kisame POV:

The women walks into the woods and vanishes, you can no longer feel her chakra.

_The Hoshi clan, expert healers, she even wears the Fury pendant, interesting. Pain will need to know this._

Laying your head back against the tree you start to peel the orange

_Itachi hates oranges he won't mind…_

A few hours past and Kisame hears Itachi start to stir, he glances over at him and he opens his eyes. Kisame stands and walks over next to his teammate, sitting next to him Itachi speaks.

"What happen?" he asks

"We almost failed our mission, but we got the scroll. If it wasn't for some girl we would be dead." Kisame states

Itachi adjusts himself against the tree and opens his cloak, he moves his shirt and notices his stomach wound is gone, pushing on it slightly he winces.

"Still sore." He hisses

"You're lucky you're even alive, that demon got you good." Kisame reminds him

Itachi buttons his cloak back up, staring at the fire and the strange orb that sits in its center.

"What is that?" he questions pointing at the fire

"I don't know the girl had it in her pack, she used a fireball to start it, she said it will burn until dawn, but it can be put out with water." He answers Itachi. "Here she left these." Handing Itachi the apple and two rice balls. "I told her I would make sure you ate….so eat." He demands

Itachi looks at the rice balls, then at Kisame

"They're good I had some." Kisame assures him

Itachi looks at the rice ball and takes a bite, flavor bursts in his mouth, he finishes both savoring every bite.

_These are good, wish our cooks had half the talent_

Taking the water flask from Kisame, Itachi chugs back the cool liquid.

"We need to get back." He states to Kisame

The two stand, Kisame draws up a few hand signs and puts out the fire. The two start off towards Akatsuki headquarters.

"What was her name?" Itachi asks

"Kasai Hoshi . She's from the village hidden in the clouds. The Hoshi clan is known for being expert medical ninjas, not your everyday healer. She also wore a tear dropped shaped pendant..."

Itachi looks at him

"The pendant is only given to female clan members that have mastered the clans Kekkei Genkai-Ahbucon. They say the Ahbucon can influence the function of organs; it's rumored that they can stop the heart of an attacker or restart a heart that has stopped beating."

"That might come in useful." Itachi smirks

"That's what I thought too, we need to get this info to Pain, he'll want to know of her presence in the area." Kisame agrees.

Itachi looks at Kisame, and asks "Why do you have lipstick on your forehead?"

"You do too…" he states

Itachi's hand rises to his forehead and feels the smudge that sits on the metal of the protector; he brings his fingers down and looks at the red color.

"Kasai did it, its and old ritual for protection, probably could have use that BEFORE we went for the damn scroll." He chuckles.

Itachi smirks at Kisame's comment, in his minds eye he can still see this girl, this Kasai. Her voice haunting his thoughts. They continue on their way back to the hideout.

A few hours later,

You start to walk back the way you came. After completing your mission you decided to head back towards the two men.

_Maybe they're still there, a little concerned with that stomach wound…_

Heading in the direction of the men, you feel no chakra around the area.

_Damn I was hoping they were still here, oh well it has been 4 hours, didn't except them to stay here for to long_.

You look down and notice the orange peels, and apple core.

Smiling you say "At least they ate."

You walk out of the woods and past the lake, walking on the path you decide not to sleep outside tonight, so you head to the closest town in search of an inn.

A short time later you stroll onto a sleepy town, no one is outside, the shops are all closed, the bars are full and loud. You head past them hoping not to have to deal with any drunk men, luckily you walk past with out being noticed. Sighing you look up and see an inn, a smile comes across you face when you read "vacancy".

_Good, I don't have to walk much more, sleep calls to me._

Walking in, the lady behind the desk greets you. Paying for your room you sign the ledger and she walks you to your room. Opening the door, you thank her and she hands you the key. Walking in you close the door and lock it, sliding your back pack off your shoulders, you drop onto the bed. Relaxing every muscle in your body you start to fall into a deep sleep.

Akatsuki Hideout:

Itachi and Kisame made their way down the numerous intertwining hallways until they come to a double wooden door. Kisame opened one side, while Itachi breezes threw. There in the middle of the dimly lit room stands a large desk and chair, the walls are covered with various maps and bookshelves. They walk in shutting the door behind them, sitting at the desk they notice Pain in deep thought…

"Did you retrieve the scroll" he asks not looking up from the papers he's writing on

"Yes." Itachi answers and places the scroll on the desk.

Pain looks up from his papers and takes the scroll in his hand, "Excellent, good work you two, you never let me down." He tells them.

"Something interesting did happen on the way back." Kisame pipes up

"Really? And what would that be?" he questions

"Itachi and I are were severely hurt in the attempt to leave with the scroll, a few miles from the hideout, Itachi passed out and so did I, not soon after, a girl came upon us and healed our wounds, she gave us food and water, then left."…."she was from the land of Lightning…."

"Really….now did you happen to get this woman's name." he asks

"Kasai Hoshi." Itachi tells him

A large smile comes to Pain's face, he sits back in the chair, and brings his fingertips together in front of his mouth. He looks deep in thought, then talks…

"Hmmmm the Hoshi clan, and a female too…..Did she have th-"

"Yes she had the Ahbucon Pendant." Kisame interrupts

A larger smile comes to the leaders face, "I must say you two made my day when you returned with this scroll, but upon hearing the news that a Fury is in the area,….well I think you just made my week. We need her, the Hoshi clan are very experienced Medical ninjas, and I'm sick of people dying and complaining about their injuries, if you come across her again, bring her in…..alive." he orders them

"Yes sir." They say in unison.


	2. Chapter 2 Side Tracked

CHAPTER 2 Side Tracked

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi's POV

3 weeks later;

_Dream: walking in the darkness you hear a voice, you cant tell where its coming from, it echoes from all around, walking slowly you notice the figure of a women standing in front of you she wears a white cloak her hair is fire red and down to the middle of her back, it's flowing in the wind, her back is to you…. Reaching out to her you place your hand on her shoulder and slowly she turns her face to you. Looking over her shoulder she smiles at you and keeps singing…_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Opening his eyes Itachi looks at the ceiling…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Itachi are you in there?" A voice calls form behind the wood door

Dragging himself off the bed he makes his way to the door, opening it slowly

"What!" he says sharply

Standing there is a slightly shocked Deidara, "um, dinner is ready…"

Slamming the door in Deidara's face, Itachi walks back to his bed, sitting down he places his hands over his face and elbows on his knees.

_Why can't I get her out of my head…I'm going insane_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Go away, I'm not hungry!" Itachi yells not taking his hands from his face

The door begins to open slowly; Kisame pokes his head in…

"What's eating you?" he questions Itachi, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"…." Itachi just stares at his clasped hands

"You've been way more agitated lately, what gives?" he asks again

"Nothing, I can't sleep, I'm going to train." Itachi stands and grabs his cloak off the desk chair and leaves the room with Kisame still in it.

Kisame leaves the room hurrying up to Itachi in the hall, "You cant sleep?, that's all, you have been like this for 3 weeks now, people are afraid your going to snap soon." Kisame grabs Itachi's shoulder and spins him around.

Itachi glares at Kisame taking a Kunai to his throat. "Don't ever touch me!" he says threw this teeth to Kisame

"Whoa! Calm down,...see this is what I'm talking about." Kisame states

Itachi lowers the kunai and turns to leave, stopping in the hallway he looks over his shoulder..."I can't get her out of my head, her signing haunts my dreams." He says in a whisper.

"Who?" Kisame questions

"…."

"Kasai? That girl from the woods? Kisame asks

"Yes." Itachi answers turning his face back to the front, and walks away.

"Odd." Kisame whispers

--------

_Damn I'm late…_

You yell at your self, running threw the streets dodging people left and right

"sorry,…..sorry……oh excuse me, sorry." You say to people as you run towards the medical core.

Running up to the door you catch your breath then go inside. Walking to the front desk, the nurse smiles at you.

"You must be Kasai?" she asks you with a smile

"Yes I am." You smile back at her

"Right then, here are your charges for today," She says handing you a large stack of folders "You are also the medic on call so any emergencies that come in, you will be alerted to."

"I'm glad Lighting country could spare one of its top medical ninjas to help us out for awhile." She says with a smile

"It's no problem, I'm glad I could help." You smile at her, and start to look threw your folders. Nothing major pops up, just normal training injuries and mission casualties.

You sigh, _It will probably be a slow day…_

----

Handing over the last of your paperwork to the nurse at the desk, and thinking your day was done, in comes a silver haired man carrying a blonde boy.

"Little help here!" he yells out.

Running over to them, you gesture for him to put the boy on the gurney, laying the boy down you can now see his face, and his numerous injuries.

"What happened?" you asked looking over the boy

"He got a little carried away during training." The silver haired man states rubbing the back of his head.

"I see, and you are?" you question him as you call over another medic to move the boy to a room.

"I'm his sensei, my name is Kakashi Hatake." He smiles and waves his hand at you.

You smile back, walking into the room where the boy was brought. Gathering your chakra to your hand-

"And you are?" he interrupts you.

"Oh I am sorry, my name is Kasai Hoshi." You smile at him, then close your eyes and start concentrating again. Chakra begins to whip around your form, and gathers into your hands, you begin singing as you open your eyes. Starting at the boys head you make your way down his body, he has a few internal injuries but nothing massive. Kakashi stares at you...

_Her voice it's….there's no word to describe it. And she's so young, how can she be so experienced at her age?_

Finishing your song you stop at the boy's feet, he slowly begins to open his eyes, and sits up. You grab his folder and begin to write in it.

"What happen?...Kakashi sensei?...where am I?" Naruto asks

"You're at the medical core, this nice young lady just healed you." He answers his question

You look up and smile at the boy. "Naruto, you need to be a little more careful next time, ok." Closing his file, you walk over to him.

"Hehe, I guess I over did it a bit, huh?" he laughs rubbing the back of his head.

"Just a little." You laugh. Placing your hands on his cheeks you say "Promise me you'll be more careful, you only get one body."

"uh huh, I will," he nods his head.

"Good." You say and lean up and kiss his forehead protector. "Be safe on your journey, young shinobi." You say to him. He turns a light shade of pink as you smile and walk out.

"She's really pretty." He says out loud. Kakashi just stares at the door from where you left the room.

Walking back to the desk you see two young teens sitting in the waiting room, you ask the nurse if they are ok.

"Oh yes, they are Naruto's teammates." She says to yu

You nod and smile, but cant help but stare at the younger boy with black hair.

_He looks so familiar, where have I seen him before…_

"Naruto are you ok?" the pink haired girl asks.

"Yeah I am alright." He says to her walking out into the lobby

"You loser, why do you always try to take me on?" The black haired boy asks him

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto yells clenching his fists

You walk over to Naruto and place your hand on his shoulder. "Now Naruto, I just healed you, don't go ruining all my good work." You smile

Naruto turns to you and smiles from ear to ear.

"Now you three run along, I have a mission tomorrow so no training, think of it as a day off." Kakashi says walking up next to you.

"Whose that Kakashi sensei?" the pink haired girl asks

"This is the lovely girl that healed Naruto." He answered

"You can call me Kasai." You smile at them

"Well you already met Naruto, this is Sakura and Sasuke." He points to the genin

"hey" Sasuke says folding his arms and leaning against the wall

"Hi!" Sakura waves at you.

"I'm out of here, you losers can stay." Sasuke says as he walks out of the building.

"Wait Sasuke! I'll come with you…"Sakura yells running after him

"Sakura wait!" Naruto yells tailing after the pink haired girl.

"Well that is an odd little triangle, isn't it?" You say laughing slightly

"You have no idea." Kakashi chuckles

Turning around to the nurse at the desk you wave and say that you'll see her tomorrow.

Kakashi decides to walk out of the building with you.

"How long will you be staying with us." He asks, taking out a book from his back pouch.

"Only a few days, I was in the area for a mission, when I was told to come here first." You tell him

"That's too bad we could really use someone with your medical skill level on a squad or teaching." He says to you turning the page of his book.

"Thanks you say to him." blushing slightly.

Kakashi walks you back to the inn you're staying at, with a wave of his hand and a smile he vanishes in a puff of smoke. You smile to yourself and walk to your room.

----

Arriving bright and early at the medical core you greet the nurse at the desk.

"No one new." She says to you

"Well I guess that's a good thing." You say laughing slightly

"I'll go check-" your interrupted by someone coming into the building abruptly.

The doors fly open and in walks a man in green jumpsuit, with an unconscious Kakashi over his shoulder.

"What happen?!" you ask running up to him

"I don not know, night patrol found him outside the village gate." The man says to you

"Please put him down." You say holding the gurney. Pushing the gurney into an empty room, the nurse runs in with Kakashi's folder.

_Note on file: DO NOT TAKE OFF MASK, UNLESS ABSOLUTLY NECESSARY! _

_hmmm that's odd._

Opening the folder, you notice he hasn't had a physical in 5 years.

_Well I can take care of that while he's here_

Placing your hand on his head, you see blood on his mask.

_Where's that coming from?_

Bending down to Kakashi ear you whisper to him.

"Sorry, but I have to take off your mask, your bleeding from somewhere."

Closing the shade on the doors window, you slowly pull down Kakashi mask, his lips have fresh blood on them, and his chin is stained with dry blood. Checking his face you see no sign of injury and pull his mask back up. With one hand on his head, you trail two glowing fingers down the center of his body. Coming to his chest you stop and move to the side.

_Found you_

Unzipping his vest, you see a wound on his left side.

_Punctured your lung, I bet you've been coughing up blood all night_

Holding your glowing hand over the wound, you close your eyes and heal him.

Knock, Knock!

"Yes." You say not opening your eyes

"Do you have any use for me, Kasai Sensei?" a small voice asks

"Niwa, yes, you can help me with this patient." You say to the medical ninja in training.

"He was outside all night; we need to bring his body temp back up, start with his hand.

"Y-yes Kasai sensei." She says with a blush

"What's the matter?" you ask, seeing her blush

"This is Kakashi, he's very handsome." She says not looking at you

"Have you seen him without his mask?" you ask

"No, but, just the way he holds himself. And he's such a strong shinobi." She says staring at him

"Well he's our patient right now; try not to think about your crush, besides he's way too old for you." You say with a laugh

"Kasai to the front" a voice calls over the loud speaker

"I'll be right back, try not to burn his skin off, ok." You say with a smile

Heading to the front desk, you turn and see Naruto in the waiting room.

"Naruto? You're back again?" you ask him

"Ya, I'm feeling a little-" Naruto starts to say, his eyes roll in the back of this head and he begins to fall. In a flash you catch him and place him on a gurney.

"Please put him in room two, I'll be in, in a moment." You say to the medic

Going back into room one, Niwa is already working on Kakashi's other hand.

"No third degree burns I see." You say with a laugh

"Very funny." She says to you

"Keep going, I'll be back in a few minutes." You say to her while leaving the room

The nurse hands you Naruto's files as you walk into exam room two. Placing your hand on Naruto's head…

_Naruto when will you learn? You can't keep pushing your self this hard._

Realizing he only needs some rest you call for the nurse.

"He just needs a good rest. He has no wounds at all." You say handing her back the file.

"Very well, I'll place him in the recovery ward." She says to you with a smile

"OK, let's get this man up." You say walking into the room that Kakashi is in.

"How's his extremities?" you ask Niwa

"Great, no frostbite at all, good circulation." She says to you with a smile

"Excellent." You say placing one hand over his head, and the other on his chest. Green begins to glow around you, it then moves to Kakashi, surrounding his body.

"Niwa, do you want to learn how to wake someone up that's unconscious?" you ask not opening your eyes.

"You mean, me ,…wake up Kakashi? She asks nervously

"Sure, no better time than the present." You say to her.

"Maybe next time, I don't want to hurt him." She says with a blush

"Ok." You say as your hands turn white and the glow around Kakashi changes.

He starts moaning in pain, as he opens his eyes. Looking up at you, you smile at him.

"Feeling better?" you ask with a smile

"How did I get here?" he asks you placing his hand on his head.

"Someone brought you in, said they found you unconscious outside the gate." You answer him.

"The last thing I remember, is being really tired." He says looking at you.

"You punctured a lung, and have very little chakra left. And since you're here, I noticed you haven't had a physical in five years." You say to him

His eyes widen, "You wouldn't." he says to you.

"Yup, and since you don't have enough strength to fight me, this will be really easy." You say with large smile on your face.

"So let's get these clothes off." You say tugging on his vest.

"I want another doctor." He says to you

"What! Why? My skills as a medical ninja go way beyond what is needed to perform a routine physical, nothing will happen to you." You say to him

"Exactly, see you are way to skilled to be doing this." He says with a smirk

"You're not getting out of this, and there are no other medic's here capable of doing it, so suck it up." You say pulling off his vest.

"Niwa, your dismissed." You say to the girl

She walks out closing the door behind her, and placing a "do not disturb, healing in progress" sign on the door.

"Don't fight me, I'll put you right back to sleep." You say in stern voice.

"fine." He says with sigh

-----

Placing the blankets up to Kakashi's shoulders, "There that wasn't so bad, was it?" you ask him with a sweet smile

"I guess not." He says closing his eyes.

"Get some rest, I'll have you moved shortly." You say walking out of the room.

"thank…you" Kakashi says as the door closes, and he falls asleep.

----

Looking up from the desk you see a man walk in, he has long spiky white hair.

"Can I help you?" you ask

"Yes, I heard Kakashi Hatake was here." He says to you

"Yes he is, but he's resting and can not have visitors right now." You say closing the file your writing in.

"Hmm, can you give this to him; let him know Jiraiya stopped by." He says handing you a orange book.

"Sure can." You say looking at the book, and placing it in your pocket.

"COME ON PERVY SAGE!" you hear Naruto yell

"Stop flirting and let's go, I want to train!" he says standing next to Jiraiya and crossing his arms.

"Hello Naruto." You say smiling to him

"huh, oh Kasai." He says smiling up to you

"You know this young lady?" Jiraiya asks

"Yeah, she's healed me a few times." Naruto says rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, so you're the one he talks about, the beautiful medic with the voice of-" Jiraiya is interrupted by Naruto stepping on his foot.

"Kasai, is Kakashi sensei ok." Naruto says with a blush

"He'll be up around soon." You say with a smile

"Come on Naruto, let's get going." Jiraiya says walking away from Naruto.

"Don't over do it, I don't want to see you here tonight!." You call out to Naruto.

"OK!" he calls out over his shoulder

Chuckling you walk down the hall. Grabbing the file from the wall you walk into Kakashi's room. He's sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Hello." He says you

"Someone named Jiraiya stopped by; he wanted me to give this to you." You say pulling out an orange book from your pocket. His eyes widen and a shaky hand reaches for the book.

You quickly bring your hand back. "This means that much to you?" you say flipping threw the pages.

"Ah I wouldn't-"he starts to say

"Never would have thought that YOU would read this stuff. You need a girlfriend." You say tossing the book at him.

A blush forms on his cheeks as you walk up and place your hand on his head.

"Are you feeling ok?" you ask sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Actually my throat hurts." He says not looking at you

Reaching for his mask, he backs away from you. "Come on, I have to look in your mouth….Besides I've already seen your face.

"How? He asks

"When you came in, you had blood all over your face, I had to make sure you weren't cut." You say reaching for his mask.

"I won't tell, I promise." You say looking into his eyes. "Besides they already think you're handsome, I don't know why you hide it." You say smiling and pulling down his mask.

Placing your hands on his jaw, "Open wide." You say bring your thumbs to his chin.

Removing your hands you place one across his throat. Closing your eyes, he stares at you.

_She's so beautiful_

Feeling warmth on his throat he closes his eyes.

"You have an infection, it should feel better now." You say to him as he opens his eyes and looks at you.

"Get some rest." You say, standing up and walking out of the room.

Saying goodbye to the front desk nurse, you leave the building and walk back to the inn.


	3. Chapter 3 We meet again

Chapter 3-We meet again

Packing your bags your eyes well up slightly,

_I'm going to miss this place_

Throwing your pack back over your shoulders you leave the room that you've stayed in for the past 4 days. Turning the corner to the village gate you say good bye to the people you have met during your stay. As you make your way to the gate you notice three young shinobi waiting.

"Kasai sensei!" Naruto calls to you. "Your leaving,…already…." he says with a frown.

"Yes, Naruto we talked about this, I was only suppose to be here for a few days until my mission." You explain to him

"I know, but I don't want you to leave." He looks at the ground playing with a rock with his foot.

"It looks like your about to go on your own mission." You ask

"Yeah if Kakashi sensei ever gets here!" Sakura yells and crosses her arms in front of her.

POOF!

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late, but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." He says

"LIAR." They all yell!

Laughing, you smile at Kakashi.

"Kasai, I didn't know you'd be here." He says rubbing the back of his head

"what you would have showed up on time." Naruto says under his breath

"Do you have something to say Naruto?" He questions

"…."

"I'm on my way out,….I'll miss this place." You look past Kakashi back at the village.

"You can always come back and visit." Sakura says.

"I think I'll do that." You say smiling at her.

"Do you guys mind if I walk with you until our paths split?" You ask

"Alright! Yeah you can walk with us!" Naruto yells

Smiling at him, you begin to walk out of the gate Kakashi by your side and Naruto on the other. You've become very close to both shinobi over the past few days, healing Kakashi after a few exhausting missions and Naruto from his daily training sessions.

After a few hours of walking and listening to the three genin fight back and forth with each other…

"Let's have some lunch." Kakashi suggests

You turn to him and whisper "need a break from their mouths" he leans down to you,

"you know me so well." He chuckles

After lunch everyone was resting just looking at the sky, Kakashi was reading his book in a nearby tree. When you sense something,

_Hmmm I know that chakra, and that one too_

You look at Kakashi who is putting his book away, he looks at you and nods, you nod back.

"Hey guys come here I never showed you this really cool chakra trick." You say to the genin.

All three get up and walk over to you; you stand in front of them just as two figures appear.

"Well, Well look what we have here." Kisame says "The kid with the nine tailed fox and the healer, two birds with one stone." He laughs

"Naruto come with us, you too Kasai." Itachi says

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, what do we owe this honor?" Kakashi asks standing in front of all of you.

"We've come for the boy, and since we're here Kasai too." Kisame states

"I understand Naruto, but why Kasai?" Kakashi asks

"That's none of your business Hatake." Kisame hisses "Give them both to us."

"You won't touch them!" Kakashi threatens

"You want a fight! Fine you got one!" Kisame yells

"Kisame….we're not here to fight him." Itachi stops him

"But we can take him on, it's just him and those brats." Kisame argues

"You are forgetting Kasai, she does more than just heal, she is a Junín with impressive skills." Itachi explains

"You have a choice, which one will you give us." Itachi says "you can not protect both of them….."

Kisame lounges at Kakashi, you rush in front of him and kick Kisame in the stomach sending him sailing back.

"Enough of this." You say, looking back at Kakashi "Take them and go, I will hold them off."

"We're not leaving without you." He yells to you.

"Kakashi go! I will be fine, don't let them get Naruto." You turn back towards the two Akatsuki members. Kisame has now taken his place beside Itachi. Kakashi grabs the genin and disappears. Once you can't feel their chakra anymore, you sigh.

"I will protect myself, but at what cost…so you can kill me then go after Naruto, I won't let that happen. I will come with you, no struggle, but you leave Naruto alone. Do we have a deal?" You ask

"Deal." Itachi answers

"It's nice to see you again Kasai, I never did get to thank you properly for healing my team mate and I." Kisame says to you.

You close your eyes and pull your hood over your hair, "Are you hurt from that kick?" you ask

He chuckles, "I'm fine."

"Then let's get going before the storm comes." You state

After a few hours of running,

"We need to find shelter the storm is coming quickly." You yell over the whipping wind.

"There is a town a few minutes ahead." Itachi says to you

Entering the town, you see the people shutting their windows, and closing their shops. Coming to an inn you all walk in and are greeted by the desk clerk.

"Hello and welcome, I see you're just in time for the storm." He says

BOOM!

Thunder claps and you jump grabbing the closest thing to you…

Opening your eyes you notice Itachi is staring at you, and that you're gripping his arm tightly "sorry.' You whisper to him and uncurl your fingers from around his arm.

"The only rooms we have available are a one bed and a two." The inn keeps announces.

"We'll take the two beds, and have someone bring a bed roll to the room." Itachi tells him

"Sure will, please sign the ledger." He says holding the pen out to Itachi.

You grab the pen and sign your name, Itachi gives him the money. "Thank you very much and enjoy your stay."

He hands you the key and you begin to go towards your room, it's on the second floor.

Opening the door and walking inside, it's a decent size room, there are two beds and a table with 4 chairs. A large picture window in the middle of the room over looks the forest. Walking over to the bed near the window you sit down on the edge, slipping off your back pack. There is a knock at the door. Kisame goes over to it and opens it.

"Thank you." He says to the man who hands him the bed roll and extra sheets, a blanket and pillow. Kisame unrolls it between the two beds and lays the pillow and others on it.

-Bright light-BOOM!

You jump up off the bed and stare out the window, backing up away from it you bump into something.

BOOM!

Startled you turn around to what ever you bumped into cowering into it. Hearing laughter coming from Kisame you open your eyes and notice it was Itachi that you had your face buried into.

"sorry…Itachi." You whisper to him

"Kisame…go find us some dinner." Itachi commands to him

"Right." Kisame answers and leaves the room.

You walk over to your back pack opening it you begin to search threw it, finding your pajamas you take them out of the bag and place them on the bed; they are black silk shorts with a black silk tank top. Taking off your cloak you place it over one of the chairs and walk back to your bed, your about to take your shirt off when you turn to Itachi,

"Do you mind?" you ask

He stares at you and turns his back. Turning your back to him you take off your shirt you slip on the tank top, it hugs your body tightly, as your pulling it down over your stomach…

"What is that?" Itachi asks you, you turn to him he is pointing to your tattoo on your back that wraps to your front.

"Hey your not suppose to be looking!" you say in a huff. "It's a tattoo." You say pulling your shirt down.

"I can see that but what is it?" he asks lifting the front of your shirt a little.

"Hey!" you say grabbing his hands.

Itachi lifts your shirt slightly and notices a black dragon that starts in the middle of your stomach and reaches to your back. Around it are red clouds. Itachi squints at you…

"Why would you have the Akatsuki symbols on your body?" He asks

"I know someone in your organization, he did this to me when I was younger, he said that when I was strong enough he would send for me. Figured that's why you wanted me."

You say as you pull down your shirt. Itachi stares at you.

"Who?" he asks

"It doesn't matter." You say to him "now turn around so I can get changed." You tell him. Itachi turn his back to you, you slipped off your shorts and pulled on your pajama shorts. Just as you pulled them up Kisame walked into the room. Itachi walked away from you and over to the table. Taking off their cloaks they sat down.

"Are you going to eat?" Kisame asks you

You walk over to the table and take a seat.

----

After eating Kisame stands up and walks over to the other bed. He lies down and is instantly asleep.

"Doesn't take him long does it." You ask Itachi

"No." he answers you.

-Flash of Light- BOOM! BOOM!

Jumping up you stare out the window.

"I'll never get to sleep." You say sighing

You stiffen as you feel Itachi behind you, turning around you notice his eyes are red.

-Flash of light- BOOM!

You close your eyes and put your hands over your ears

BOOM! BOOM!

"Make it stop!" you yell crying.

You feel Itachi grab your chin and force you to look up; staring into his eyes you notice they start to spin. Feeling your body get weak and your eyes start to close you speak.

"thank…….you-" you whisper to him and smile

Falling forward Itachi grabs you and picks you up, placing you into the bed he covers you with the blankets.

Dream:

_Kasai! Come quickly, run my child! You hear your father calling for you, its raining heavily and your outside, reaching for your fathers hand you see a large flash of light and you are thrown back._

_BOOM!_

_Papa! You yell, dragging yourself off the ground you stumble towards your father's body, PAPA! You scream, soon your mother comes running to your side, _**_Kousui! She yells, flipping over his body. Chakra begins to fly around her form and she plunges her hands over his heart, "You can't leave me!" she screams at him rain dripping from her face hiding her tears. "m-mei." You hear your father say your mothers name "let…me…go." He tells her. "No!" she screams "you…must…I'm to hurt…." He pants to her. "  
No! I can heal you, the elders they can-" "m-mei, please" he begs her. The chakra stops glowing around her, you hear your father release his final breath, your mother crying into her blood soaked hands…"PAPA! You scream shaking his body…._**

**BOOM!**

**The thunder scares you from your nightmare, and you start to roll off the bed, realizing that your legs are intertwined in the blankets and sheets you fall off the bed un able to stop yourself, you brace for the hit to the floor. Clenching your eyes shut, you stop…feeling hands around your upper arms you open one eye. There staring inches from your face are black eyes. Realizing you feel a body underneath, your brain awakens and tells you you're on top of Itachi. Breathing in sharply you try to get up but he holds you tightly. **

**BOOM!**

**Cringing at the sound you burry your face into his neck, shaking terribly and breathing hard. Taking in his sent you close your eyes and relax slightly. He feels you relax and let's go of your arms, noticing he let go you brace yourself up on your elbows, staring into his black eyes you smile. You bring your hand up to his face and move the hair out from in front of his eyes, trailing your hand down his cheek.**

**"sing." He whispers to you (Enya, If I could be where you are)**

**Smiling you start to sing, just loud enough for him to hear you, being careful not to wake Kisame. You gaze into his eyes, and notice he's different somehow. Half way threw your song he closes his eyes; you look at his face…**

**_He looks so peaceful…so relaxed_**

**Moving your hand up to his face again he opens his eyes, you stop when he looks at your hand. He shifts his gaze back to your eyes; you move your hand to his cheek. Closing his eyes again as you continue to sing to him and caress his face with your fingers. Watching his face you continue with your song.**

**Bringing your hand to his mouth, you take your thumb and lightly brush it along his lips. Finishing your song you lean down and lightly press your lips to his…you feel his hand come behind your head as he deepens the kiss. **

**Hearing Kisame roll over you break the kiss and get off of Itachi and get back into bed. Taking a deep breath in and slowly letting it out you close your eyes and fall back to sleep. **

**Hearing your breathing change, Itachi realizes your asleep again, he reaches up to his lips and touches them, he can still taste your lip gloss on his lips. Closing his eyes he can finally sleep, knowing your voice won't haunt his dreams anymore.**


	4. Chapter 4 Journey On

**Chapter 4-Journey on**

**"Hey get up." You hear Kisame as he nudges you. "We have breakfast." He tells you as you open your eyes and look up at him. He greets you with a large toothy grin.**

**Sitting up you swing your legs over the side of the bed. Standing you stretch and yawn, hearing various cracks in your back you walk over to the table and take a seat. No one says a word as you three eat your breakfast. **

**"Do I have time for a shower?" you ask taking the last bite of your breakfast.**

**"Quickly." Itachi says**

**Smiling you stand and walk to your bag, grabbing you pack you walk out of the room and down the hall.**

**"You don't think she'll run?"**

**"No." he answers getting up from the seat and walking to the window**

**10 min pass and you're done with your shower, dressed and heading back to the room. As you reach for the door knob, it slowly opens and Itachi stands there with your cloak. He hands it to you and walks past you Kisame follows close behind. Leaving the inn you smile and wave thanks to the desk clerk, he waves back and tells you to come back soon.**

**Leaving the town you enter the forest once again, the three of you jump up to the trees and begin to make your way threw the forest. **

**Hours past and Itachi is the first to draw you three down to the forest floor. Eyeing a log that lies on the ground you take a seat. Opening your pack, you take out a water flask, turning to Kisame you offer him the water, he takes it from you. Looking around you don't see Itachi.**

**"Where did he go?" you question**

**Kisame shrugs and hands the water flask back to you, and takes a seat next to you.**

**"How long have you two been partners?" you ask looking at the trees across from you.**

**"For a while now." He answers you.**

**"Doesn't talk much, does he." You ask**

**"Nope, never has." He tells you.**

**You look to your right quickly, and squint at the trees.**

**"What's wrong?" Kisame asks**

**Soon Kunai come flying at you two, Kisame is hit in the arm and you grab the one that was aimed at your chest. Standing quickly, Kisame grabs the Kunai from his arm and rips it out throwing it to the ground. Instantly four ninja appear before you.**

**"What do we have here?" the taller one asks "An Akatsuki member and his girlfriend?" he questions**

**"What do you want? Kisame question them**

**"Nothing much, we already took care of your partner so we figured we come and see what you have to offer." He chuckles**

**_Itachi…_**

**"Kisame….Wanna play a game?" you say**

**"What?" he asks, looking oddly at you.**

**"The first one to take down 3,… Wins." You tell him**

**"What are the rules?" he questions**

**Removing your hood from your head, and unbuttoning your cloak you throw it to the ground.**

**"Anything goes." You say with a smirk on your face, getting into a fighting stance.**

**"Well now look at you….Don't mess up her body to badly men, I want to play with her later." He says loudly to his team mates looking you up and down.**

**Closing your eyes you say…"There won't be a later…." opening your eyes. Kisame notices your eyes now have a white horizontal slit in the middle of them, he hears the leader of the group of four starting to cough uncontrollably.**

**"w-what, ****_cough, cough, _****is…going ****_cough, cough_****…on." He struggles to breathe grabbing his chest he falls to his knees.**

**"That would be your lungs filling up with fluid, your slowly drowning" you say with a smirk,"…that's one for me, zero for you Kisame." You say as you lunge towards another man. Kisame in shock, spreads a smile over his face and draws back his sword striking a man knocking him down to the ground.**

**"One for me." He yells out**

**Pulling your kunai from the man's chest you say to him. "Two for me!"**

**The one lone man left standing starts to shake; you on one side of him Kisame on the other slowly start to walk towards the man. The man reaches into his pouch and pulls out a smoke bomb, throwing it to the ground, grey smoke fills the area. When the cloud clears the man is gone.**

**"Damn it!." Kisame yells, "I lost." He frowns**

**Laughing you walk up to him, he looks into your eyes they are back to their normal reflective silver surface, your hands begin to glow and you place them up to his arm where the kunai hit. Healing the wound you say… "Come on we have to find Itachi."**

**Running threw the trees you stop abruptly. **

**"What?" he asks you**

**"I smell…blood…" you say in a low voice. Turning to your left you begin to run again.**

**"I can sense him now." You say to Kisame running in a new direction**

**Pushing aside some downed trees you notice a figure standing beside a tree, looking down at the ground.**

**"Itachi….are you ok?" you ask him**

**Looking up at you with his red eyes he charges at you. Jumping from his path you notice a Kunai in the middle of his back. Itachi begins to chase after Kisame, lunging at him with a Kunai. Kisame tries his best to dodge him. **

**"What are you doing? Itachi what's wrong with you?" he yells.**

**"Kisame, his back!" you yell to him**

**Hearing your voice Itachi turns towards you charging at you. Kisame then notices the Kunai lodged in his back. **

**"We got to get it out, it's probably poisoned!" you yell to him blocking Itachi's kicks and punches. Kisame runs up behind him as Itachi goes to hit you. Ripping out the imbedded kunai, Itachi falls to his knees.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he yells in pain.**

**Still standing in a battle ready stance not letting your guard down, Itachi looks up at you and lunges for you again. **

**_Damn it, he's still not right, I have to get the poison out of him, I have to immobilize him…_**

**Bringing your hands together into a complicated set of hand signs you say…**

**"**Chakra Scalpel**" your hands begin to glow blue and you run at him. Jumping over him you tap the back of his right bicep, sending him forward, his arm lies limp to his side, he tries to move it but is unsuccessful. Running at him again he stands in a battle stance awaiting your attack. When you get close you drop to the ground and slide threw his legs tapping his calves, which instantly sends him to his knees. Standing up you yell to Kisame**

**"Grab his arms!" as you tackle Itachi down to his back. While you sit on top of him, **

**Kisame holds down the struggling Itachi's arms. Noticing his eyes starting to twirl you quickly lower his forehead protector over his eyes.**

**"Sorry, don't hate me later." You say to him**

**"Ohhhhh he's going to be so pissed!" Kisame says to you.**

**"I'm sure." You say.**

**Your hands begin to glow again and you wrap them around the sides of his neck, closing your eyes you lower your head. After a few seconds you say in a low voice…**

**"It wasn't the kunai." **

**"Huh? Then why is he crazy?" Kisame asks you**

**Unbuttoning his cloak you slide back to his lap. Hearing a low moan escape from Itachi's lips you look up at Kisame. He just looks at you...**

**"He is a man." He says laughing**

**Smiling you lift up his shirt and there attached to his skin is a beetle, around it are numerous red circles.**

**"A giant bull's eye…" you say as you pick the bug off of Itachi's muscular stomach. It squirms around in your fingers; placing it on the ground and stepping on it. **

**"He'll be ok now." You say to Kisame**

**Closing your eyes you draw your hands together and place them on his stomach. The glowing soon fades and the circles are gone.**

**"Kisame,…let go." Itachi's low voice is heard.**

**Kisame looks up at you and you nod to him. Feeling his arms are free, Itachi brings his hands to his face and pushes up his forehead protector, his eyes back to black. He brings his head up and looks at you sitting on his lap. Standing to your feet Itachi sits up.**

**"Don't get up." You say to him "I need to heal your back, take your shirt off." **

**"I'll uh, go get your back pack." Kisame embarrassingly says**

**"Thanks." You say smiling back at him**

**Kneeling down to Itachi " Well?" you ask. He squints at you and begins to take his cloak off, then his shirt. Coming up behind him you kneel down. Closing your eyes, you focus your chakra. Itachi senses the large build up and watches as it swirls around him. Opening your eyes you begin to sing (Enya, only time)…Itachi closes his eyes and relaxes at the sound of your angelic voice. Feeling the warmth from your hands he begins to nod off.**

**---------**

**"Hey Kisame!" a voice yells**

**"Deidara? Tobi? What are you two doing here?" Kisame asks**

**"Pain sent us to see what was taking you guys so long….where's Itachi?..Hey..Do you hear that?" he asks**

**"He's being healed, let him be!." He yells to Deidara who is already heading towards Itachi location. Deidara peers threw the trees and see's the shirt less Itachi sitting with you at his back, Chakra flows all around the two of you. He listens to your voice and begins to smile. Kisame and Tobi soon join in on the peeping.**

**"Who is she?" Deidara whispers, not taking his eyes off of you.**

**"That's Kasai." Kisame whispers back.**

**"She hot!" he whispers slightly louder. "Her voice,…does she sing all the time?" he asks**

**"No only when she heals." Kisame whispers.**

**"I might just have to blow myself up." Deidara jokes**

**Kisame chuckles at the remark. Itachi lifts his head his eyes red, staring at the direction of the peepers. **

**"Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, get out here." He yells to them putting on his shirt.**

**"Shit!" Deidara whispers**

**Kisame slowly stands and walks threw the trees, Deidara and Tobi following close behind.**

**"What are you three doing?" you ask helping Itachi put his cloak back on.**

**"Nothing much." Deidara says with a smile.**

**"Are we ready to go?" Kisame asks handing you your cloak and back pack.**

**Itachi says nothing and walks past them.**

**"Guess that's a yes?" Deidara questions falling behind you and Kisame**

**Walking down the path Deidara comes up to you.**

**"Will you sing again?" he asks you**

**Looking over to him you smile, "Only when I heal."**

**Taking a Kunai out of his cloak he throws it at Tobi. **

**"OUCH! What did you do that for? Tobi is a good boy." Tobi says to him pulling the Kunai from his shoulder**

**Sighing you walk over to Tobi. "I'm sorry he did that." You say to Tobi looking up at him. Your hands begin to glow and you bring them to his shoulder, a few seconds past and his wound is closed. Walking back up to Deidara you smack him over the head, **

**"Don't do that again." You state in an angry tone**

**"Owwww, you didn't sing!" he says rubbing his head.**

**"The wound was too small." You say walking past him**

**"Deidara! Enough." Itachi yells over his shoulder.**

**The rest of the walk back to the Akatsuki hideout was calm and quiet; no one said a word to each other, until you reached an odd rock structure. Itachi turns to you. Noticing his eyes are red.**

**"Let's get this over with." You sigh**

**Looking up into his eyes, you begin to feel weak and tired. Your eyes begin to close and you feel your self begin to fall. Itachi grabs you before you hit the ground.**

**"Kisame." He says**

**Kisame walks over to you, taking you from Itachi's arms he picks you up bridal style, and they all head inside.**


	5. Chapter 5 My Friend

**Chapter 5-My Friend**

**Lying motionless in Kisame's arms he walks into a room that has two couches and various chairs, a television which is surrounded by two large bookcases. Akatsuki members turn to him.**

**"What do you have there Kisame?" asks Hidan**

**"Where is Pain?" Kisame questions as Deidara walks past you both and sits down on the couch.**

**"He's in his office." Sasori answers not looking up from his book**

**Itachi and Kisame make their way down a long dimly lit hallway. At the end of the hallway the two massive doors are closed, Itachi grabs a handle and opens one side for Kisame to enter. Following close behind, Itachi closes the door as he enters the dark room. There at the desk sits Pain reading a small green book. Hearing you moan in pain, he looks up from his book and a wide smile appears across his face. He stands from his desk closing the book, placing it on the desk he walks over to Kisame. **

**You have your hand on your head feeling it throb from the inside, your hand begins to glow trying to relieve you from the pain of the migraine.**

**Pain stands in front of you, your eyes still closed. He reaches for your hood which hides your face. Pulling it back your fiery red hair falls around your shoulders and over Kisame's arm, a smell of roses lifts into the air. Itachi closes his eyes as the smell reaches his nose, inhaling deeply, thankful that the room is barely lit.**

**"Kasai." Pain whispers**

**Opening your eyes you slowly turn to him. **

**"Pain." You say barely loud enough to be heard. Still being weak from Itachi Sharingan, you close your eyes and pass out again.**

**"She knows you?" Kisame questions**

**"Follow me." Pain demands as he walks out of the room**

**Walking down a stone hallway he brings them to the end, unlocking the door he holds it open for the two. Walking inside the pitch black room he lights a small candle that sits on a desk. It lights the room just enough for them to see a large bed, desk with a chair, various maps and pictures hang on the walls. They realize that they stand in Pain's personal bedchamber.**

**"Place her on the bed." He tells Kisame.**

**Kisame walks over to the bed and gently places your head on a pillow and lays your body out. Turning around he notices that Itachi never entered the room and stands in the doorway.**

**"That is all." Pain states to them and closes the door behind Kisame.**

**"Do they know each other?" Kisame questions Itachi**

**Itachi doesn't answer he turns and begins to walk down the hall to his room.**

**"…." Kisame stares at Itachi's back as he walks away.**

**--------------**

**Inside his room, Pain kneels down next to the bed closest to your head. Your eyes flutter open and turn to him. A smile forms on your face and you bring your hand to his face.**

**"My friend, it has been a long time." You whisper**

**Smiling at you, he places his hand over yours. "Yes it has." He says to you.**

**Slowing sitting you bring your legs over to the edge of the bed. Feeling the strength return to your legs, you slowing stand. Pain stands with you and embraces you in a hug.**

**"What took you so long?" you ask "I mastered the Ahbucon 3 years ago."**

**"hmmm do I have another genius on my hands?" he questions "You and Itachi will make good friends." He laughs**

**You look towards the floor, smile and blush a bring pink.**

**"What,…what is this? "he says grabbing your chin and bringing your face up. "Do you like him?" **

**You eyes look to your side, you break away from him and walk away. **

**"Don't be silly, I don't even know him." You say**

**"Then why is your skin the color of your hair?" he chuckles at you**

**"Ugh! You always do this to me!" you say smacking him in the arm and laughing**

**He chuckles at you and opens the door. "Come on I'll introduce you to everyone and show you around." He says**

**Walking back to the room with the couches, Pain grabs the remote and shuts the tv off. **

**"HEY! I was watching that!" Deidara complains**

**"To bad." Pain says to him**

**"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kasai, she will be staying with us for a while. If you have any type of medical needs you need to talk to her."**

**"Well I have this splinter…" Deidara says pointing to his finger.**

**You laugh and shake your head.**

**"I can take care of that." Kisame says bringing his sword up over his hand "Put your hand on the table." He smirks**

**Deidara brings his hand into his cloak, "never mind." He says under his breath.**

**Hidan walks up to you taking your hand into his, "May Jashin protect you during your stay with us." He says kissing your hand. You walk closer to him and place your hands on his cheeks, leaning up you kiss his forehead "Be safe on your journey" You say looking into his wide eyes. "Y-you practice the old world rituals." He kneels down on one knee with your hand in his, bowing his head to you. After a few seconds he stands, letting go of your hand, smiling he walks past you. **

**"I'm Zetsu." The venus fly trap like man extends his hand to you**

**Grabbing his hand you squeeze back. "Nice to meet you Zetsu." Releasing your hand he brings it up to his mouth and licks it. "Mmmm you taste good." He says smiling at you.**

**"So I've been told." You say smiling back at him. He laughs and sits back down. He turns to Pain "You've picked a good one." **

**"I know." Pain says back at him**

**A large mass makes it way to you, you cock you head and lean down to the creature.**

**"I am Sasori." It says to you**

**"Well somewhere in there is Sasori." You say "When your ready to show me your true form, it will be nice to meet you." You say knocking on the forehead of the puppet that sits in front of you. Smiling at you Sasori skulks away.**

**"Well you already met Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi." Pain says to you. "Let me show you around." He says gesturing for you to go into the hall.**

**After a quick tour Pain starts to make his way back to the dining hall. You hear a large group of very talkative people coming around the corner, one bumps into Pain.**

**"HEY! Watch where your go-" he stops mid word looking at who he bumped into**

**"You have something to say to me." Pain says angrily**

**"Nnn-no master Pain, I am sorry I didn't see you there, it was my mistake I should have been watching." The young man stutters.**

**"Good." Pain says walking away**

**Standing there you look at the large group as Pain walks away. **

**"And who might you be?" a junior member asks**

**"My name is Kasai I-" you begin and are interrupted.**

**"New maid or something? Well WE get to break in the new help." He says advancing to you.**

**In a flash there was a body in front of you, all you see is a grey shirt and a black pony tail.**

**"What do you think your doing?" the grey shirt man asks grabbing hold of the junior members wrist.**

**"Mmmaster Itachi, we where just …." He stutters at Itachi**

**Kisame soon walks down the hall, "Hey Itachi are you coming…, What's going on?" he asks seeing Itachi's red eyes and him squeezing the young members wrist.**

**"He was attacking Kasai." Itachi states**

**Kisame's eyes start to glare at the men, "Deidara!" Kisame yells**

**"Ya!" he says jogging around the corner "What's up?" he questions**

**"These juniors forgot their place, they've over stepped their bounds greatly." He says staring down the younger member.**

**"N-no that's not it, it's a big misunderstanding!" the member shouts**

**"Now you're talking back." Deidara says to him walking closer**

**Itachi turns to you, "Come, dinner is ready." He says looking deep into your eyes.**

**Nodding you walk ahead of Itachi. Heading towards the dining hall you hear a number of screams and grunts coming from the direction you just left. Looking back you watch as Kisame and Deidara turn the corner and begin to walk down the hall.  
**

**"Thank you" you say to Itachi**

**He says nothing and continues to walk down the hall. Arriving at the dining hall you see Pain sitting at the head of the table, he motions for you to sit in a chair near him, Itachi sits across from you. Various dinner conversations begin, mostly about their completed missions and battles. Noticing some late comers to the table, it's the junior members that you met in the hall, badly bruised and cut they make there way to the end of the table. They look down towards you; Pain leans in to talk to you. You listen as he asks you how your food is, you're busy watching the reaction of the juniors faces as they realize you are not a new helper but someone of great importance. Smiling you turn to Pain and tell him everything is fine. During dinner Pain looks over at Itachi, **

**"I have a mission for you and Kisame tonight." Itachi looks at him listening intently, **

**"And since you will be gone until morning Kasai will occupy your room until you return, her room will be completed some time tomorrow." "Come." He says to him and they walk away.**

**----**

**Bringing your plate into the kitchen you notice three women cleaning the area. "Oh please miss let me take that from you." One says to you staring at the floor her hands out to grab your plate.**

**"Thank you." You say to her, she looks up to you and smiles slightly.**

**"OUCH!" you hear someone scream from the sink.**

**"Its bleeding everywhere, grab a towel!" another woman says rushing over to the injured girl. You walk over to her, "let me see" you say holding your hand out; she looks at you scared to give her hand to you. "Its ok, I can heal you." You say smiling at her. She holds her hand out to you blood dripping at a good clip to the floor. Taking her hand you hold your other hand over her wound, it begins to glow a light green.**

**"There, does that feel better?" you say to her letting go of her hand.**

**"Yes, thank you." She answers shyly**

**"Get back to work you useless women!" you hear a man's voice from behind you, turning you notice it was one of the junior members that was badly beaten by Kisame or Deidara.**

**"What is your problem?!" you say yelling to the man, walking over to him.**

**"Huh?" he looks at you**

**"Why are you talking to them like that!" you say clenching your fists by your side.**

**"Oh please, whatever, you'll just have your friends beat me up again." He says to you **

**"All you women are useless." He spits to the floor.**

**With one quick kick you send him flying out threw the kitchen door landing back first onto the dining table. Everyone turns to see you walking out of the kitchen; you grab him off of the table and throw him to the floor. **

**"You think your better than I am, you low little man." "Fight me! Get up!" you yell to him. He stares at you from the floor, smiling he jumps back and gets into a fighting stance.**

**"Oh boy this is going to be fun!" Deidara states biting into his dumb stick.**

**"You don't know what you're getting into kid." Kisame states to the younger member.**

**"Eh, she's just a girl." The junior says laughing**

**Closing your eyes, you open them again quickly.**

**"What the hell! Her eyes changed!" he yells **

**Smirking at him, you watch as he drops to his knees grabbing his side and screaming.**

**"That excruciating pain that you feel is your appendix…at this moment it is oozing **infectious materials into the abdominal cavity,** poisoning you."**

**Leaning against the wall, Itachi watches you from across the room. Pain shortly joins him.**

**Walking over to the downed man, you knee him in the face which causes him to fall back still holding his side in agony. He screams on the floor, sweat drips from his face.**

**"AHHHHH! Make it stop!" he screams**

**"Will you treat them with more respect?" you ask**

**"YES!" he replies**

**"Fine." Sighing you close your eyes and open them again, everyone at the table notices the white slit across your eyes. You bend down to the man, he begins to stop screaming and lays there in exhaustion. Bringing your hands to his stomach you heal any internal wounds that occurred during this brief bout with a burst appendix. Standing you walk over his body and out of the room. Walking to the room with the television, you grab a book from the shelf and sit down in the large oversized chair.**

**"That was interesting." Zetsu comments entering the room**

**"He's a jerk, he deserved it." You say to him not looking up from your book.**

**"What did you do to him?" he asks sitting on the couch**

**"Appendicitis, it ruptured." You say to him**

**"Looked painful." He comments**

**"Probably was." You say chuckling, flipping the page in your book.**

**Noticing out of the corner of your eye, Kisame and Itachi walk by with their cloaks on leaving for their mission.**

**"Wait!" you call to them getting out of your chair and running to the hall**

**They stand there stopped and looking in your direction.**

**"You can't leave without being blessed." You say to them. Walking up to Kisame he bends down, you place your hands on his cheeks and kiss his forehead protector, looking into his eyes you say to him "Be safe on your journey."**

**"I will" he says to you "Thank you."**

**Turning to Itachi he stares at you, placing your hands on his face you stare at him for a few seconds, leaning up you kiss his forehead protector, maybe slightly longer than you should have. Gazing back into his eyes, you smile, "Be Safe on your journey", standing there still holding his face in your hands and looking deep into each others eyes, Kisame coughs.**

**"We need to go." He says turning around and leaving. Removing your hands from Itachi's face you look down at the ground, a small area of pink blushes across your cheeks. He turns and catches up with Kisame. Watching them as they leave, Itachi looks back at you over his shoulder, then leaves. Smiling to yourself you go back and sit in the chair and continue to read your book.**

**--------------------------**

**After finishing your book, you get up to find Pain. Heading to his office, you open the large door and step inside, seeing him deep in thought looking at a map. You clear your throat…**

**"Kasai, I didn't see you there, please come in." he gestures to you**

**"I don't mean to bother you, it's just that, my pack is in your room, and I don't know where Itachi's room is." You say to him yawning**

**"Ah I'm sorry, I never showed you, you must be exhausted. Come." He says to you walking out of the room. He brings you to his room, unlocking the door you walk in and grab your cloak and pack. Closing the door Pain locks it again and begins to walk down the hall.**

**"He won't mind? You ask**

**"I already told him, and he's not due back until late tomorrow morning." He says to you with a smile. "Here you go." Pain opens the door for you, **

**"Thanks" you say giving him a hug, "It's nice to be with you again." You say hugging him tightly. **

**"Sleep well, we'll talk more tomorrow." He says releasing the hug and smiling to you.**

**You walk into the pitch back room, you feel around on the wall for the switch. Flicking the switch up it dimly lights the room. Looking around you see a full size bed with a black blanket and red sheets, two pillows and an extra blanket folded at the end of the bed. A katana hangs above a desk. A stand up closet is on the wall near the door, next to it is another door, you open it and notice a sink and toilet. The room is very plain, not sure if you expected anything else. Changing into your pajamas you crawl into the bed, the sheets are satin and chill your body slightly. Curling up with the blanket you grab the pillow and lay on your side, inhaling deeply and taking in Itachi sent, you let out your breath and fall into a deep sleep.**


	6. Chapter 6 Let the fun begin

Chapter 6-Let the fun begin

"I'll let Pain know in the morning about our success, you need to get some sleep" Kisame says to the very sleep deprived Itachi.

Itachi stumbles to his room; it's close to two in the morning. Opening his door he takes his cloak off and throws it over the chair at the desk. Removing his pants and shirt, he crawls into his bed.

_Mmmm, it's warmer than usual_

He then feels an arm wrap around his chest. His eyes open wide.

_Oh no! I forgot she was in here tonight…. I can't deal with this now I'm too tired._

"Your back, do you want me to go to the couch so you can have your bed?" you ask him still half asleep and cuddling up to his warm body.

"If you want to, but you'll be sharing the couch with Deidara?" he tells you

"No thanks I'll just stay with you, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." He says to you closing his eyes.

"Mmmm good, because you're warm." You say smiling and wrapping your leg over his and pulling him closer to you.

He smiles as he feels you pull him closer. You begin to lightly caress his chest with your finger nails, traveling down his stomach to the top of his boxers and back up again. He lets out a small moan, regretting it as soon as it slips from his lips.

_Damn it what's wrong with me!... that feels so good…._

_He likes it, good…_

Slowly you lean in and start to kiss his neck, noticing that he moves his head up to give you better access, you crawl on top of him and straddle his lap and lightly grind into him.

_I won't be able to control myself much longer…if she doesn't stop…please don't stop…_

Kissing along his jaw you make your way to his ear. Whispering to him you say "I can stop if you want me to?" you ask. He doesn't answer you, so you continue to kiss his face, moving to his lips. Reaching his lips and kissing them lightly you feel his hands slide up your thighs. Smiling into his lips you kiss him harder, slipping your tongue into his mouth. Before you knew what happen you are on your back and Itachi is on top of you kissing you passionately, moving his hands up and down the sides of your body. Reaching up your shirt he grabs your breast and starts to play with your nipple. Moaning slightly at the feeling of his hand, he starts to kiss your neck, licking and sucking on it lightly.

KABOOM!

"What the hell was that!" you ask sitting up on your elbows.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! "you hear screaming coming from somewhere in the compound.

"Deidara." Itachi says.

Jumping from the bed, you run out of the room to see Kisame running down the hall.

"Quick!, its Deidara." He says to you

Running as fast as you can down the hall, you turn the corner to see Deidara missing an arm.

"What did you do!" you say to him coming to his side.

"I wanted to hear you sing" he laughs "I had a little accident." He frowns

"I can see that." You say to him

Bringing your hand to his head. "You must sleep now." You say to him. As you start singing (Enya, Flora secret) your hand begins to glow. Deidara smiles at your voice and slowly begins to drift to sleep. Continuing your song, you gather all your chakra to yours hands, carefully you bring his blown off limb back to his arm. Wrapping your hands around it, your whole body starts to glow along with Deidara's.

Itachi rounds the corner fully dressed, hearing you sing he stops at the sight he sees. The chakra flowing around your body is so bright no one can look directly at you. Then a large flash and the light is gone. Removing their hands from their faces they look to see what has happens, barely conscious you bring Deidara out of his comatose state, looking up at you he smiles "Your singing." Looking down at him you smile and check the rest of him for injuries. Coming to the end of your song you begin to close your eyes; you stand and begin to walk away but collapse mid step. You open your eyes slightly to see Itachi holding you.

"I need to rest." You say to him, closing your eyes, you sleep in his arms.

Deidara stands with the help of Kisame, he walks over to Itachi and looks at your face.

"Thank you." He says to you and walks to his room.

Itachi turns and is face to face with Pain. "What happen?" he asks looking down at you.

"Deidara had and accident, Kasai healed him." Itachi says to him

"She did more than that." Kisame states, "She reattached his arm!"

"Bring her to bed. She needs to rest." He tells Itachi

Walking past Pain and down the hall to his room, Itachi pushes the door open, and walks in. Closing the door with his foot, he walks over to the bed and gently lays you down. Taking off his clothes he climbs into bed with you. Covering your two bodies with the blanket he looks at you. Leaning down to your face he moves a piece of hair off to the side and lightly kisses your lips. He lays his head down on the pillow and goes to sleep.

--------------------------

Rolling over you reach to your side feeling no body next to you, you open your eyes to an empty room. Sighing, you get out of bed and head over to you pack. Reaching in you grab a towel, and your toiletry bag which contains everything you need to wash up. Walking down the dim rocky hall you can hear people laughing.

_They must be watching TV._

Walking straight to the bathroom you check the sign in sheet on the outside

_Good no one has put in for shower time right now_

Putting your name in the slot you walk into the bathroom, it's a good size, toilet right in front of you sink to you right and the shower next to the sink. The shower is a walk in with glass blocks the come out half way from the wall, not completely see threw but you would be able to see a blurry figure if you tried to look threw it.

_Damn the door doesn't lock, ugh figures_

Walking over to the shower you turn it on. Placing your towel on the sink you get undressed. Watching as the steam starts to surround your body you walk into the shower, savoring the hot water against your body.

_This feels great_

_-----------------_

Rinsing the condition from your hair, there is a knock at the door

"Kasai?" a voice calls to you

"What Deidara?" you say turning your back to the glass

In walks Deidara hand over eyes, "I drank way to much tea!"

"ugh, go ahead." you say to him sighing

"Thanks!" he says happily unzipping his pants and using the toilet

"ahhhhhh" you hear him say pleased.

Hearing the toilet flush, and the sink turn on. You're glad he's just about finished.

"Man its hot in here!" he says to you

"Please don't hesitate to leave." You say to him

Suddenly you feel a rush of cool air as Deidara opens the door and walks out.

"Thanks!" he says to you over his shoulder.

"Close the door!" you yell back to him

"Ooops." He turns and closes the bathroom door, turning back towards the hall he comes face to face with Kisame and Itachi.

"Was that Kasai's voice?" Kisame asks

"Yeah, I had to piss like crazy; she let me use the bathroom while she took a shower." He says to them

"Well you're quite lucky." Kisame says with a chuckle

"Eh, she had her back to me the whole time, but I will say…her ass is a work of art!" he yells

"DEIDARA! I HEARD THAT!" you scream from inside the bathroom

"Shit!" Deidara begins to run down the hall as you whip the door open, steam pours out at them as you walk out, hair dripping wet, a small towel hugs your frame.

"Where did he go?!" you asks pissed

Kisame points down the hall.

"I'll kill him! Holding your towel with one hand you quickly start to do hand signs with the other,

_Fire Style __Mythical Fire Phoenix_

Bringing your hand to your mouth you blow out three good size fireballs down the hall towards Deidara.

"SHIT!" he yells running faster, he dives towards the ground narrowly missing being hit by the fire, he sits up and crosses his arms "Ha! You missed! He says.

Sniff, sniff. "What's burning?" he asks sniffing the air. Looking up he sees his hair on fire.

"AHHHH! Put it out, put it out, put it out! He yells running in circles. Kisame does some quick hand signs and water streams from his mouth.

"Thanks." Deidara says to him totally soaked

"Hmph!" you say as you walk pass them down the hall back to Itachi's room.

-----------

After you got dressed and calmed down slightly, you head to Pains office. Opening the large door you see him sitting at his desk, looking up to you he smiles.

"Kasai, what can I do for you."

"I have to send a message to the leaf village." You say to him

"And why is that?" he asks

"When Itachi and Kisame found me I was with Kakashi Hatake and his squad, if I don't send a message to him letting him know I'm ok, he'll send an all out search for me." you explain to him.

"I see….good idea. You may." He says handing you a blank scroll and pen.

"Thanks." You say grabbing the items and walking out of his office. Turning right you open another set of large doors, they lead outside to a canyon like setting, a lake in the middle being fed by a waterfall further down, rock walls surround everything, various trees and plant life growing wildly. Stopping at the beauty you see before you, you take a deep breath closing your eyes. Listening to the sound of waterfall, it relaxes you. Unrolling the scroll you right Kakashi a quick note. Biting your finger you do some quick hand signs and slam your hand to the ground.

_Summoning Jutsu!_

A four foot tall black raven stands before you.

"My Lady." He says

"Shoushi, my friend, I need you to take this scroll to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, there you must find Kakashi Hatake, and give this to him, and only him. Understand?" you ask

"Yes My Lady." Shoushi answers you.

"And do not come back, he will surely follow you if you do." You say to the bird sternly.

"Yes My Lady." He says to you opening his wings and taking off into the warm summer air. Watching as Shoushi flies over the canyon walls, you decide to do some training. Walking across the water you stand in the middle. Gathering your chakra you do various hand sign.

_Water Style Water Dragon_

The water in front of you starts to churn then up rises a large water serpent. It starts to dance around the water, circling you. It then looks to your left, and darts towards the person hiding in the shadows. It stops inches from his face.

"Is there a reason you hide?" you ask out loud to the person

"No." the low voice says to you

"Would you like to spar Itachi?" You ask turning your head to him, and calling the large serpent back to you. Itachi walks out of the shadows and onto the lake. His eyes shining red he stares you down.

"I guess that is a yes." You say as you look up smiling at him

You quickly send the serpent barreling towards Itachi, narrowly missing as it slams into the lakes surface. After the large splash clears, Itachi stands in front of you with a kunai to your throat. Instantly your clone vanishes back into the water.

_Damn a clone where did she go_

Sweeping your leg out, you knock Itachi off his feet, he recovers quickly landing on his hands. Back flipping to distance yourself from him, you notice a gathering of Akatsuki members off to the side. Soon realizing a huge fireball is heading your way. Flashing threw hand signs,

"_Water style-Typhoon Water Vortex"_

Wind blasts threw the air picking up the water encircling it around your body, just then the fireball hits; you take a few steps back as it looks like the fireball is going to break threw the vortex. The water drops and the steam settle around you. Feeling Itachi coming up behind, you run forward, diving into the cool water. Doing hand signs under water

"_Water Style-__Great Exploding Current"_

The water begins to swirl under Itachi's feet, looking down at the moving current he hears someone shout.

"I'd get out of there if I was you!" Kisame shouts from the side. But within and instant Itachi is pulled under the waters surface. Trying to stop himself from swirling in circles, he succeeds and comes face to face with you. Floating inches from each other, you wrap your legs around him, and pull yourself to his lips. His eyes widen then close at the kiss; he wraps his arms around your waist as you slide your tongue into his mouth. Playing around with his tongue you soon pull away from him, looking confused he floats in the water before you. Bringing your hands together you do a quick hand sign,

"_Water style-Water Geyser"_,

You are quickly thrown upward out threw the waters surface. A geyser shoots out from the water with you on top of it; all the members look in awe as you are propelled up into the sky. Itachi comes to the surface taking in a deep breath looking up at the tower of water in front of him. Climbing out he once again stands on the surface, copying your technique, _"Water style-Water Geyser"_ water shoots from deep inside the lake and shoots him up into the air.

"Copy Cat.' You say to him with your hand on your hip.

Placing your hands behind your back, Itachi glares at you, you smirk back and laugh slightly at him.

"_Water style-__Ice Prison"_

Hearing what sounds like cracking glass, Itachi looks down, realizing that the water is freezing beneath him he jumps up to avoid being trapped. The water is faster than he is and grabs hold of his ankle freezing him to the ice tower. Noticing he is not looking at you, you do the hand signs for the jutsu you created.

"_Fire style-Great Dragon"_

Bringing your hand to your mouth you blow out a large stream of fire, it moves and turns, finally transforming into a large serpent like dragon. Hearing the roar of the creature, Itachi looks up, eyes wide, he does some quick hand sign and blows fire at his own ankle.

"What are you crazy?! You'll burn yourself! You scream to him.

As the fire dragon circles to attack, Itachi frees himself just in time, missing the creature's body slam into the ice. Quickly canceling out your jutsu, you land on the waters surface. Not seeing him anywhere, you close your eyes trying to sense him.

_He's in pain! Damn it Itachi where are you!_

Out of no where a large splash comes from in front of you, putting your hands up in front of your face you block a kick to the neck. Being knocked back you get your balance, and see Itachi standing there, his ankle has at least 3rd degree burns.

"Stop! Let me heal your ankle, Please! You say to him

He just glares at you and starts running at you.

"Damn it Itachi!" you yell dodging his hits.

_I'll just have to bring him to his knees_

Closing your eyes and opening them quickly, you stare him down, but something isn't right…

_What! I can't feel anything._

"That means your just a clon-" turning around quickly Itachi's face is centimeters from yours. Gulping you see his eyes already moving.

Soon you find yourself in a different world; you look up and see a red sky, with dark clouds.

"Where am I?" you ask

"This is my world, I control space and time." He says to you

Trying to walk forward you notice your wrists are above your head and chained to a cross beam. Sighing you look back at Itachi.

"In my world I can do what I want to you, you are powerless here." He says to you

-----------------

"What are they doing just standing there?" Deidara asks

"Tsukuyomi" Kisame answers

"Are you serious, he'll kill her!" Hidan yells

"Pain you must stop this." Zetsu says

"No, lets see how she gets herself out of this, Genius verse Genius." Pain says to them

"Genius? Kasai a genius, like Itachi?" Deidara asks

-------------------

Walking towards her with his katana in hand, Itachi points it at her throat. Moving her head up slightly trying to move from the blade, she knows she needs to get out of this.

Closing her eyes and concentrating.

"That wont work here, your just wasting your energy." He says to her

"We'll see." You say to him still shutting your eyes and lowering your head.

Itachi takes his sword and brings it down your shirt, cutting it as he moves down your body. Finally feeling the Ahbucon rush over you, you open your eyes slowly still keeping your head down.

_I only have one shot at this, he has to get distracted enough to drop this_

Walking up to you Itachi brings his hands to your body. You look up at him, his eyes widen

"How did you!?" he asks

Smiling you activate the blood in his body.

"What are you-?" he asks feeling heat rush to his crotch

"Getting excited?" you ask smiling

He falls to his knees breathing heavily. "w-hat are y-you doing?" he pants out

"Pleasuring you." You say to him.

He moans as he feels an imaginary hand around his dick. "b-but how?"

"I've taken over control of your blood, skin and muscles. What you think are hands, is the tightly of the skin, and your muscle contracting. I figured getting you off will distract you enough to drop this jutsu of yours. And since you aren't concentrating like before, I can control more and more of your body now. Moans escape Itachi's lips as he lies face up on the ground. Feeling your arms hang freely, you walk over to the panting man, sit down on his lap and place your hands on either side of his head. Leaning over and whispering into his ear, "This isn't the way I wanted you to cum for me." you say to him. His eyes widen and he throws his head back, grabbing your waist he thrusts into you and lets out a large moan while his eyes close.

Blinking a few times, you see that your outside again Itachi is on his knees in front of you. Walking over to him you kneel next to him.

"Come on; let's go heal your ankle." You say to him.

Looking up at you, his eyes black now, he stands and walks back with you. Sitting him down on the ground, you bring your hands together, and begin to sing (Enya, only time)

Placing your hands over his ankle the green glow warms his leg. The members look at each other, never hearing your sing before they are all in awe. Pain closes his eyes, and leans against a tree savoring every sound that comes from your throat. Ending your song, you look up at Itachi.

"That was fun." You say to him, "Thanks for the work out." Smiling you get up and walk inside.

"S-She beat you! Deidara stutters

"HOW!" he asks

Itachi stands, and walks past them back inside, Kisame at his heels.

"Itachi, how did she get out of the Tsukuyomi?" Kisame asks

"She…distracted me." Itachi tells him

"How did she distract you enough to drop your-, WAIT A MINUTE!" "The only way YOU would be distracted enough to drop a jutsu is if you were getting off!" he says with a smile on his face.

Itachi turned and walked away.

"NO WAY! Wow she's good." Kisame says standing in the hallway

"What did she do?" Zetsu asks.

"Let's just say she REALLY distracted him." Kisame says with a loud chuckle walking away.

------------

Leaf Village:

Heading out of the village with Gai and Asuma, a large black raven lands in front of the Kakashi.

"Kakashi Hatake?" the bird speaks

"Yes, who are you?" he asks

"My name is Shoushi, lady Kasai has sent me." Shoushi states, handing over a scroll to the man.

Unrolling it the scroll reads:

_Kakashi,_

_I am sending you this to let you know I am fine. Please don't worry about me. I am safe and have no injuries. Will visit when I can._

_-Kasai_

"Lady Kasai is in no danger." Shoushi says to him, then Poof! Vanishes

Looking down at the scroll Kakashi sighs.

"What is it?" Asuma asks

"Its from Kasai, she says she's ok. But why don't I believe her." He says looking up at the sky.


	7. Chapter 7 The mission and the Ecstasy

**Chapter 7-The Mission and the Ecstasy**

**"Pain?" Kasai calls to him walking down the hall**

**"Yes Kasai." He says with a smile.**

**"I have a mission I have to complete; it's about a half days journey from here. It's a surgery only I can do, if I don't go this man will die. I don't care who you send with me, but I have to leave tomorrow morning." You say to him **

**"I could tell you no." he says with a straight face**

**"You know I can't just let people die, I will go without your approval." You say to him**

**"It's ok. Kasai don't get all worked up." He says with a smile**

**"I'll let you know tonight who I pick." He says walking away**

**"Let him know we leave at sunrise." You say yelling down the hall**

**Walking down the hallway a woman approaches you.**

**"Madam Kasai." She says to you looking at the ground**

**"Yes" you say smiling**

**"Master Pain asked me to sew something special for you." She says holding up a long sleeve, tight, black shirt with a few small red clouds on the bottom hem and one on the back.**

**"Wow thanks!" you say to her with a smile on your face**

**"I'll finish the rest today, and bring them to your room." She says with a small smile**

**"Kasai!" Pain yells from down the hall.**

**"Coming!" you say walking towards his voice.**

**"Yes." You say to him**

**"Ah I see you got your new shirt." He says to you**

**"Yes, I like It, thanks!" you say**

**"I figured you wouldn't wear a cloak." He says with a chuckle**

**"You figured right." You say laughing**

**"Anyway, your room is ready." Motioning his arm down the hall**

**"Really?" you say with a large grin**

**When you reach the door, you notice its right across from Itachi's room, with a smile you turn towards your door. Pain gives you a key and unlocks the door with his own key. Slipping it into your pocket you walk into the black room behind Pain. Flicking on the light switch, you look around the room with a large smile. You have a full size bed, with black blankets and red sheets, a long dresser where the desk would sit, a tall standing closet next to the door.**

**"And something special." He says to you walking over to another door. "Close your eyes."**

**Shutting your eyes you here the door open and Pain turn on the light. Feeling him walking you into the room you feel around.**

**"Ok." He says **

**Opening your eyes your smile grows huge, throwing your arms around his neck and giving him a bear hug, jumping up and down "YAY! I can't believe you did this!" you say to him. **

**In front of you is a sink, next to that a toilet, then a walk in shower.**

**"I figured since that little incident with Deidara and your shower, you should probably have your own. They're not really use to gorgeous women naked in the bathroom." He says with a laugh.**

**"Thanks Pain." You say to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.**

**---**

**Finishing his conversation with Pain, Itachi starts walking to your room. Turning the corner he sees, Deidara, Tobi and Hidan outside your room with their ears to the door.**

**"What are you three-" he asks**

**"SHHHHHHH!" Deidara interrupts him waving his hand at him**

**Listening carefully Itachi now hears what they are listening to, (Enya, Isobella) you're singing. Closing his eyes he listens to your voice…**

**Not hearing your voice anymore the three leave and walk down the hall towards the kitchen.**

**Knock, knock**

**"Yes" you say opening your eyes **

**Itachi walks in and closes the door, noticing your sitting on your bed in a meditative postion, he walks over.**

**"What can I do for you?" you ask with a smile on your face**

**"Pain asked me to go with you tomorrow." He says looking at you and sitting on the edge of your bed**

**"Well aren't you lucky." You say with a chuckle**

**"It won't be very interesting; I have a complicated surgery I must perform. The town is a few hours from here, I'll perform the surgery and we'll spend the night, I'll be too exhausted to make it home that night. Before we leave the next day I'll need to pick up some things at the local market." You say to him**

**"Pain must really trust you." You say**

**"Why is that?" he asks getting off the bed and walking to the door**

**"He wouldn't send someone he didn't think would protect me with his life." You say getting up**

**Itachi stops at the door, thinks for a minute, then grabs the handle and opens the door.**

**"See you in the morning." He says over his shoulder closing the door behind him.**

**---**

**Grabbing your pack you open your door and lock it behind you. Wearing your new Ataksuki shirt, short black cargo shorts, and your knee high ninja boots you stroll down the hall to the front. Hearing voices you turn the corner to see some junior members cleaning the floor with toothbrushes. Passing threw the middle of the four, one whistles at you**

**"Nice legs" he says to you.**

Shaking your head you continue to walk.

"Didn't you hear me?" he says to you.

Turning and looking in the direction of the man.

**"I did, what would you like me to do about it?" you ask **

**Standing the man walks closer to you, not noticing Itachi turn the corner.**

**"hey, uh Tabi." One of the members says looking up at Itachi.**

**"In a minute Rokku." He says waving off his friend**

**"What you could do, is wrap those legs around my waist." He says to you grabbing you closer to him.**

**"You couldn't handle what I have to offer." You say pushing away from him.**

**"You'd be the one not handling it." He says with a chuckle grabbing your arm**

**"So what do you say, I have some time right now." He says ginning at you**

**"Shouldn't you be washing the floor?" you question**

**"Nah those idiots are all sleeping and won't be up for hours." He says to you**

**"Hmmm and what do you think one of those idiots would say if he was standing right behind you, hearing every word you just said." You say with a grin on your face**

**Eyes wide, Tabi turns around directly into the red eyes of the Uchiha. **

**"Mmmm-master Itachi." Tabi stutters**

**"I will deal with you when I return." Itachi says to him**

**"Yes sir." Tabi says bowing to his knee.**

**Strolling past him, Itachi walks past you and you follow, walking out of the headquarters.**

**Arriving at the town:**

**"Excuse me sir?" walking up to a vendor on the street.**

**"Could you tell him where the Medical Core is?" you ask him**

**"Sure, its straight down the street, can't miss it." He says with a smile**

"Thank you." You say smiling back to him

**Walking threw the streets many people turn and stare at you two. Hearing the whispers you interlock your arm with Itachi's. He turns to you.**

**"If they think we're a couple they won't talk so much." You say whispering to him.**

**He looks forward again, and you two continue to walk down the street.**

**Itachi grabs the door to the Medical core and opens it for you, thanking him with a smile you stroll threw and up to the front desk. The nurse looks up from her paperwork.**

**"Hello how can I help you." She asks**

**"I'm here to see-" **

**"Kasai Hoshi?" a mans voice calls out**

**Turning down the hall, you notice a man coming up to you his hand reaching for yours.**

**"Yes." You say looking towards him. "Are you Numa? You ask him**

**"I am, you're right on time, please come with me. Who is this with you?" he asks looking in Itachi direction while taking you down the hall**

**"This is a friend of mine, he will be accompanying me." you say with a smile**

**Itachi nods and the man nods back. **

**Stopping in front of a door, you look threw the window and see your patient on the bed. Relaxing your shoulders you let your pack slip off them into your hands. Itachi grabs it from you and takes a seat on the bench outside of the room.**

**"I'll be out in a few hours,...hopefully." You say to him with a small smile**

**He watches as you walk into the room, pulling your hair back into a pony tail.**

**2 hours pass…**

**Walking out of the room, you sit next to Itachi on the bench. Laying your head back against the wall you close your eyes.**

**"How did it go?" he asks you**

**"He's stable." You say not opening your eyes**

**"Miss Hoshi, How did it go?" Numa asks you**

**Opening your eyes you stand to talk to Numa. **

**"He's stable, I repaired the hole and degenerative damage. He should have improved circulation, and be a lot healthier now." You say with a smile**

**"Thank you so very much!" Numa says grabbing your hand and shaking it. "Please take this." He says handing you an envelope.**

**"Oh no I can't!" you say **

**"Please, we are so grateful." Numa says forcing you to take the envelop.**

**"You're very welcome, I'll be in town until tomorrow morning if anything arises." You say grabbing your pack and putting the envelope in it, and slipping it on your shoulders.**

**Leaving, Numa enters the room that holds his friend. **

**Turning to Itachi you quickly grab his arm, bringing your hand to your forehead.**

**"Are you ok?" he asks**

**"Just a little dizzy." You say to him**

**"Lets go check in." you say walking away**

**At the inn:**

**"Good afternoon, how can we help you today?" The desk clerk says smiling**

**"I have a reservation-" you start to say**

**"Ah you must be Kasai?! Numa told everyone what you were doing for his friend. It's very nice of you to come all this way. " handing you the pen**

**"Just glad I could help." You say putting the pen down**

**"Please come this way." She says leading you to your room**

**Opening the door, you thank her and walk in. Itachi closes it behind him. Inside the room is a queen size bed, a small two person table with chairs, a glass door that goes out to a balcony, two robes lay across the bed, and a private bath.**

**"I guess they are really glad you came." Itachi says looking around the room**

**Grabbing one of the chairs you steady yourself and lower your head.**

**"You should rest." He says coming over to you and taking your pack and putting it on the floor.**

**"Your right." You say opening your pack and taking out your pajamas**

**With your back to Itachi and slowly take off your shirt, he walks over to you and runs his fingers down a scar in the middle of your back.**

**"What happen?" he questions trailing his fingers down the foot long scar.**

**"Jealousy…" is all you say to him holding your shirt to your bare chest.**

**He leans down and starts to kiss the back of your neck, moving slowly to the side of your neck. You lean your head to give him better access to this sensitive area.**

**"I can see why they would be." He whispers into your ear.**

**Turning to him you look into his eyes, and touch his face with your hand. He leans down and kisses you gently on your lips. Closing your eyes you enjoy every second of his touch.**

** Feeling his tongue licking your lips you open your mouth, letting him enter. As your tongues gently touch, your stomach tightens with anticipation. As you move your tongue around his mouth you slide your hands to the back of his head and pull him closer, deepening the connection of your kiss. As you real him in, he reaches down with his strong hands, he firmly grabs your thighs and brings your legs up wrapping them around his waist. **

**With your legs wrapped tightly, he walks towards the bed. Gently he lays you down on the bed grinding his hips between your legs. As he presses his pelvis into you, you let out a little moan through your kisses and upon hearing this he slowly moves his lips to your neck. **

**His kisses are soft, supple but firm with intent. His breath is warm on your neck and seams labored. He slowly slides his hands up your stomach, moving to the shirt you clench in your hands. Grabbing it from you, he places it on the bed next your bodies. **

**He brings his hands back up to your chest and begins playing with your exposed nipples, licking them and sucking on them. Light moans escape your lips as he teases your chest. **

**Kisses begin trailing down your chest to your stomach; stopping at your shorts he slowly unbuttons them. Sliding them off your hips he tosses them to the floor, bringing his lips to your inner thigh he slowly kisses up your thighs to your panties. **

**Your breathing quickens as he traces the top of your panties with his fingers, lifting your hips, you allow him to remove them. Tossing them aside he puts your legs over his shoulders and begins to lick your clit. Gasping out a moan you enlace your fingers in his hair. **

**Taking his fingers he slowly puts one inside you, feeling you clench around it he slowly brings it in and out of you. Picking up the pace he feels you arch your back and moan louder. Gripping his hair tighter you start to move your hips with his hand. Feeling you do this he brings his tongue to your clit once again. Licking it vigorously, this sends you over the edge.**

**"That feels so good, don't stop!"You cry out in ecstasy.**

**Hearing you moan louder, he moves his finger in and out faster licking you simultaneously, with one final moan, he feels you cum on his finger. **

**Breathing heavy you let go of his hair, sitting up you slide off his shirt then pull him down to your warm body. **

**Kissing him deeply you flip him over and straddle his lap. Feeling his hard-on beneath you, you bring your lips to his chest and slowly make your way to his pants. **

**Unbuttoning his pants with your teeth, you slip your hand in and feel around in his boxers, licking his chest as you make your way back up to his neck. **

**Grabbing his hard cock in your hands you slowly tease him with your fingers, dragging them up and down then bringing his dick out of his boxers. Giving one last kiss to his chest you move your head down to his boxers. **

**Looking up at him you slowly lick his dick from the bottom to the top. He closes his eyes and puts his head back on the pillow letting out a long deep moan as you slowly take the head of his dick in your mouth.**

**Sucking on it lightly you playfully move your tongue around it. Bringing your other hand to lightly caress his balls. Feeling him harden more in your hand you bring your mouth down to his nuts taking them in and humming lightly, circling your tongue from left to right. He squeezes you tightly between his thighs, seeing the look of absolute pleasure on his face you lick up his cock again coming to the tip, taking the rest of him in your mouth and slowly bring your hand and mouth together. **

**Rotating your hand gently as you bring it up and down, your warm wet mouth following close behind. Low moans escape from his lips, his pelvis starts thrusting towards you as you go faster. Slowing down, you start to tease him with your tongue; he grabs the back of your head. Smiling with his dick in your mouth, you start to stroke him again. Faster and faster feeling him pulsating in your hand. **

**You see his hands grip the blanket and let out a deep breath filled moan, feeling a warm liquid burst into your mouth, you continue to stroke him swallowing everything he released into your mouth. **

**Laying your head on the pillow you feel him bring the blanket over your bodies. Sleep comes quick to you two as the sun slowly sets.**

**Opening your eyes you feel warmth beside you. Moving your head you look at his face. His eyes are closed and he's breathing heavy.**

**_Still asleep, he looks so sweet, S rank criminal, yeah I'm sure._**

**Grabbing the robe that still sits at the bottom of the bed, you tie it tight, opening your pack you take your wallet and walk out of the room.**

**"Hello and good morning." A young women says smiling at you**

**"Hello I would like to have some breakfast brought to my room." You say to her**

**"Of course! Here is our breakfast menu." She says handing you a piece of paper**

**"Hmmm, two breakfast specials, and two fruit cups please." You say handing her the menu and some money.**

**"Thank you Miss Hoshi, is there any else? She asks**

**"Tea, please bring some green tea." You say with a half awake smile.**

**"Of course, it will about 30 min." she says to you.**

**"Thank you." You say walking back to your room**

**Opening the door you look towards the bed, Itachi isn't there. Looking around the room you see the door to the balcony is open. Gazing out over the vast wood lands, Itachi looks to you when you walk out to the balcony. His hair is wet, you smell his cologne. **

**"Do you always disappear in the morning?" he asks you**

**"Not usually, I went and ordered breakfast." You say walking back into the room and grabbing your toiletry bag from your pack.**

**"I'll be out in a few minutes." You say calling to him.**

**Walking into the bathroom you keep the door open slightly. Turning on the hot water, you watch as the steam seeps around your form. Stripping off your robe, you step into the shower.**

**Knock! Knock!**

**Itachi walks over to the door and opens it slightly. Seeing a small women with a tray of food, he opens the door. She walks in and puts the tray on the table.**

**"Enjoy!" she says with a blush on her cheeks**

**"Thank you." He says to her closing the door behind her**

**"Mmmmm that smells good." You say walking out of the bathroom drying your hair.**

**"So do you." He says grabbing your waist and pulling you closer to him and kissing your neck.**

**"We should eat." You say lightly breathless from his touch.**


	8. Chapter 8 A little Closer

**Chapter 8-A Little Closer**

**Finishing your meals you grab your belongings and leave the room.**

**"Come back soon" the desk clerk says with a wave**

**Waving good bye you leave the inn.**

**"I need to go to one store, before we leave. It's called Lady Luna's." You say to him walking down the busy street.**

**Standing in front of the store, you take a deep breath, inhaling all the aromas that pour from the open door.**

**"How I miss this store." You say strolling threw the entrance.**

**"Kasai? Child it's been so long." The lady behind the counter says to you**

**"Hello Luna, it has been a while." You say smiling to her and hugging her tightly**

**"And who might this handsome young man be." She says looking at Itachi**

**Placing your hand on his arm and smiling to her, "He's a friend." **

**"You never where a good lair Kasai." She says walking away**

**"Anyway! Have anything good for me?" you ask embarrassed**

**"Indeed I do, go look on the table." She says pointing to a round table in the center of the room.**

**Looking over the various bottle on the table you come to it. Your eyes widen and a large grin comes to your face.**

**"Yes that is it." She says to you **

**"You know I'm going to buy all of them…" you say reading the bottle**

**"I'll be outside." Itachi says walking past you.**

**"Uh huh." You say not looking up from the bottle.**

**"So tell me, Kasai, why is your aura bright blue when he's here, and now that's he's outside its white again." She asks you**

**"You got me there, why is that?" you say laughing at her**

**"I hope he's worthy of your heart." She says bringing your items to the counter.**

**"I really know nothing about him, so how can I like him." You say to her, looking at the candles.**

**"Well you better figure it out, because he has a raging dark green aura around you." She says with a smirk.**

**"Wouldn't be the first time a man has lusted after me." you say to her putting a few candles on the counter.**

**"No it's more than that, somewhere deep in him, I can feel it." She says putting your items in a bag.**

**"Kasai…."Itachi calls from the door. "We need to go."**

**"In a sec." you call to him**

**Walking up to the counter Itachi grabs your bag.**

**"There is a storm coming, we must leave." He says staring at you**

**"Twin souls." Luna says to you in a whisper**

**"You crazy Luna." You say to her handing her your money**

**"I've never been wrong." She says handing you your change**

**Itachi looks at you, then back at Luna.**

**"You'll see the signs." She says to you placing her hands on your cheeks.**

**"Now go before you get caught in the storm." She says walking you out of the store.**

**Waving goodbye to Luna, you place your bag of newly bought goodies into your pack.**

**Walking threw the woods:**

**"Do you have any family?" you ask Itachi as you two walk down the path.**

**"Yes a younger brother." He says to you**

**"You're lucky." You say to him**

**"He hates me, so not really." He says to you**

**"Why does he hate you?" you ask him**

**_Does she really not know?_**

**"I killed my entire clan, but spared my brother."  
**

**"Interesting." You say looking straight ahead.**

**_That's all she has to say? Now that's interesting, people always treat me like a monster._**

**"I'm sure you had your reasons." You say looking at him with a smile**

**"What about you?" he asks looking at you**

**"I watched my father die when I was very young, and my mother, she has been missing for a few years now, no siblings. At least you have someone one out there, somewhere, even if he is confused." You say looking down at the dirt path**

**"He's the reason you don't like storms." He says looking forward**

**"How would you-" you ask looking at him**

**"When I knocked you out the first time, I watched it happen." He says to you**

**"Those eyes of yours really are special aren't they." You say with a chuckle**

**"What's up with these hats?" you ask taking the straw hat off of Itachi's head and placing it on your own.**

**"How can you see anything?" you question trying to peer from the under the hat**

**Chuckling he looks over at you. ****_Ding, ding, ding_****, you flick the bell around.**

**"What do you want to do about those guys following us?" you ask in a low voice.**

**"I haven't decided yet." He says watching you play with the bell**

**"Well looks like they're not giving us anymore time." You say securing the hat to your pack.**

**---**

**"Hand over your money….and the girl." A man says, standing in front of you with another man by his side, two also stand behind you.**

**"And why would I do that?" Itachi says to them**

**"I'm sure you don't want to get hurt." He says**

**"What makes you think, we'd get hurt?" He asks them.**

**"Four against one." he says**

**"Against one?" you ask. "Did I master the transparency jutsu and not remember?" you ask looking at Itachi**

**"Even if you can fight, you're just a little girl, you can't hurt anyone." he says laughing and the others join in.**

**"Well I was going to deal with them, but I'm sure you're pissed now." Itachi says to you**

**Clenching your fists, you close your eyes. "I can share." You say to him. "But I get the arrogant leader."**

**Opening your eyes you throw a kunai at the man standing next to the leader, killing him instantly by striking his heart. The leaders eyes widen "Get them!" he yells**

**Running towards him you punch him in the jaw, quickly making your way to his back you kick him up into the sky. Jumping up you come face to face with him…**

**"Just a girl, hmph." You say grabbing his head and forcing it to the side, breaking his neck.**

**His body falls to the ground; you land gracefully on the other side of it. Taking the straw hat off your pack, you place it on your head.**

**"I think I like this hat…You guys are corrupting me." You say with a smile**

**Chuckling lightly Itachi follows behind you, coming up next to you he walks by your side back to the compound.**

**---**

**"You're back! Kasai come quick!" Deidara grabs your hand and begins to drag you down the hall. Taking off Itachi's hat you throw it to him and run with Deidara. He brings you to Hidan's room, you see the man lying on the bed, one of the female chefs bringing a cool cloth to his head.**

**"What happened?" you ask taking your pack off and walking quickly over to him.**

**"He had an easy mission so he went alone, when he didn't come back, we went searching for him. Found him about a mile away from here." Deidara explains**

**Placing your hand on his head and closing your eyes you feel for the problem. Bringing your hand to his ankle you remove his wraps. **

**"He's been bit." You say them.**

**"By what?" Deidara asks**

**"Looks like a snake bite." You say him**

**"He WAS in Grass country." Deidara explains**

**"Deidara go into my room and grab a small yellow bag that is in my top dresser drawer." **

**You say handing him the key to your room. **

**Rushing out he returns quickly with the bag.**

**"Sexy panties." He says to you handing you the bag.**

**"I'll deal with you later." You say, grabbing the bag from him.**

**Opening the bag you pull out a thick green leaf with white spots. Pulling a kunai from your pocket you slice the leaf open, it oozes a yellow sap. Turning it so the sap is on Hidan's legs you cover the snake bite, wrapping it back up.**

**Placing your hands on his head, they begin to glow green. Opening his eyes, Hidan looks at you with a smile. **

**"Been a long time since I've opened my eyes to such a beautiful women." He says with a smile**

**"You've been bit by a poisonous snake you need to rest for a while." You say sweetly to him**

**"Thank you." He says bringing your hand to his lips.**

**Closing his eyes, he's once again asleep.**

**Standing slowly you leave the room behind Deidara. Once in the hall you grab his shoulder tightly…**

**"I didn't mean to look at them, its just-" he says turning to you**

**Noticing your head is lowered, he cocks his head trying to see your face.**

**"Are you ok?" he asks**

**"Deidara…" you whisper to him**

**Watching your body go limp, he grabs you before you hit the floor.**

**"What the hell?!" he says**

**"What happen?" Itachi says walking up to him**

**"I don't know, she healed Hidan, and I thought she was going to yell at me for…, uh, something, then, she just collapsed." Deidara says holding you up.**

**"I'll take her, grab her bag and open the door." He says to Deidara picking you up bridal style and walking to your room.**

**"What's wrong with her?" Deidara asks, as Itachi places you on your bed.**

**"I'm not sure, she's probably still weak from the mission." Itachi states moving your head and placing a pillow under it.**

**"You got this? Cause my show is on." He questions Itachi**

**"…" Itachi says nothing, and covers you with a blanket.**

**"Great!" Deidara says with a large grin leaving the room.**

**Standing beside your bed he looks down at your face.**

**"What happen?" Pain says from the door way**

**"I don't know, she passed out." He says turning to him and walking past back into the hallway.**

**Pain closes your door, "Don't let anyone bother her, she needs to rest." He says to Itachi**

**"Yes sir." Itachi answers as Pain walks towards his own room.**

**----**

**Hearing the door click shut, you slowly open your eyes. Looking around the room you're alone, but a familiar sent still lingers. Sitting up in bed you look over at your dresser, a tray of food and tea await you. But that's not what you smell…**

**_Mmmm I love his cologne. _**

**Feeling his chakra getting further and further away from you, you frown…**

**_He's leaving…_**

**Standing you make your way to the door, stopping as you grab the handle, your stomach protests which causes you to grab it.**

**_I should eat before I go rip his clothes off. _****You laugh to your self.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Plan

Chapter 9-The Plan

After drying your hair, you throw your towel on the hook in your bathroom and leave your room. Walking towards the entertainment room you hear people arguing.

"NO! I want to watch something else!" Deidara's voice yells

"You always get to pick, your such a genin will you grow up!" Zetsu says

Turning the corner you see Zetsu holding a movie above Deidara's head. Walking past them you grab a book form the shelf and sit in the overstuffed chair.

"We'll get Kasai's opinion, I'm sure she'll want to watch too." Zetsu says turning to you.

"What are you two arguing about?" you ask opening the book

"Tonight is movie night, and instead of a, uh, sultry movie, Deidara wants to watch a horror movie, but we already have a horror movie picked out." Zetsu explains

"Why would I want to watch a dirty movie with no women here to help me out afterwards?" Deidara says with huff, sitting on the couch crossing his arms

"If you would have let me finish, Kisame is bringing some girls over." Zetsu tells him

"OH! Well in that case…" Deidara says with a large grin

"Do you think that movie can be played last? I'd rather not be in the room while you guys are making out…" you say not looking up from your book.

"Oh we have rules; if your going to start that, you need to go to your room, to spare the people that have no one." Zetsu says with a smile

"Why would you want to watch it and get all worked up if you have no one to, uh, fix your problem?"…"You know what don't tell me, I don't want to know what you guys' do." you say turning the page.

"When will these festivities be starting?" you ask

"After dinner." Zetsu answers you

"Alright, so seven girls, did I miss anyone?" Kisame asks walking into the room looking at a piece of paper.

"Better make it 10 you never know who might need more than one." You say laughing as you walk away reading your book.

"Sorry Kasai, do you want me to grab you a guy?" he asks

"No thanks I'm good." You say peering around the corner with a smile

Turning back around you walk right into someone.

"OOOPS, sorry." You say looking up from the book, into a grey shirt.

"Ah, Itachi there you are." Kisame says walking around the corner.

You look up and see Itachi looking over you at Kisame.

"You like them with long hair and small framed, right?" he asks looking at his list.

"Yes, but I don't need any of your girls." Itachi answers him

"Suit yourself, but if you don't get laid soon your balls are going to explode." Kisame says laughing

"Hmm never seen that happen before." You say looking down at his pants smiling

"Oh Kisame, now that I think of it you can pick me up something." You say turning to Kisame

"Yeah what's that?" Kisame asks

"Sake, a lot of it." You say handing him a large sum of cash.

"It will be my treat tonight." You say with a smile

"HEY EVERYONE KASAI IS TREATING!" Kisame yells walking away with the money in the air.

You hear various yells of joy as you look back down towards your book.

"What are you planning?" Itachi asks

"Why would you think I was planning anything?" you ask walking away smiling

---

Lying on your bed you close your book, and your eyes.

_Hmmm nothing gets the imagination flowing like a good book._

Knock! Knock!

"Yes" you say not opening your eyes

Kisame opens the door.

"Did I wake you?" he asks

"Nope not at all, just thinking." You say opening an eye to him

"Dinner is ready." He says at the door

Swinging your legs off your bed you walk to the door.

"Thanks, I'm starving." You say with a big grin locking the door.

Walking down the hall you hear various giggles coming from the dining hall.

"They're here already?" you say looking at Kisame

"Yes." He answers you.

Turning the corner you see various women sitting on or next too the members at the table. They all turn and look at you.

_Whoa, it's going to be an interesting night. Good let them all be distracted, I have my own plans._

Heading to your seat Kisame breaks out the Sake.

"Everyone thank Kasai, she bought the booze." He says lifting a drink to you

Grabbing your small cup you lift it to him, "You welcome, drink up." You say with an evil grin.

"What are you planning?" Pain whispers to you.

"Man you guys are so suspicious, Itachi asked me the same thing." You say chugging down your drink and slamming it to the table.

---

Finishing your meals, the large group of people make there way to the couches and chairs. Flopping down in your favorite oversized chair Zetsu approaches you.

"You're going to have to share, and since Itachi and you are the only two that don't have dates, you two have to sit together." Says a slightly wobbled Zetsu

Leaning your head back over the pillow, "fine." You say. "Come on Itachi you're my date." You say to him grabbing his arm, and pulling him over to the chair. Pushing him down you sit on his lap throwing your legs over the chair arm.

"Hope you don't mind sitting with me." you whisper in his ear.

"Not at all." He says back to you. You can feel his warm breath on your neck, taking in his cologne you close your eyes briefly.

"Alright quiet down." Zetsu yells. "The first movie is horror, no talking… or I'll eat you." He says with a slight laugh

_Damn I hate horror_

"If I grab hold of you, I'm sorry, I don't like horror movies." You say looking into Itachi's eyes.

"We don't have to stay." He says to you.

"Leaving now is not part of my plan." You whisper to him

"So you are planning something." He whispers back

"You are sneaky." You say to him with a grin

"Only when I need to be." He whispers to you

---

Screams are heard threw out the compound, as the slasher movie comes to an end. Gripping Itachi arm lightly, you hide your eyes in his neck as the last victim is mutilated on the television.

Hidan gets up from the couch and grabs the next movie. The female chefs come in with trays of snacks and Sake.

"Would any one like a drink?" she asks timidly

A loud YES! comes from everyone, except you and Itachi. A smile forms on your face, as the drinks are passed out and chugged back. Starting the last movie Hidan takes his seat.

"Do you guys do this often?" you whisper to Itachi

"Every 2 weeks." He whispers back to you

The movie starts out with a bang right away, the two people on the screen are all over each other, their sweaty bodies on top of each other, they show the mans hands rubbing up the woman's shiny body.

Deidara and his date stand and walk out of the room.

_One down_

15 minutes later, Sasori and his two dates leave the room. Pain vanishes along with his girl.

_Well now this is working out better than I had thought._

With your fingers playing with Itachi's hair, you notice him place his hand on your thigh and begin to rub it.

"It's too early." You whisper to him

He starts to remove his hand, but you stop him and push it back.

"I said it was too early, not to stop." You whisper to him

The others leave with in minutes of each other, being helped by their dates. Leaving you and Itachi alone in the dark with the movie still blasting. Turning to Itachi, you straddle his lap and begin kissing his neck. His hands travel to your ass and he squeezes it tightly.

"You wanted to get them drunk." He says in your ear.

"Yes I did." You say into his neck

"You didn't want to get caught." He says to you leaning his head to the side.

"You're catching on." You say licking his neck

"We should go to the room." He says to you

"What's the rush?" you ask looking into his eyes

Getting no answer you begin to kiss his lips wrapping your arms around his neck and grinding into his lap. Feeling you grind into him he slips his tongue into your mouth and grabs you tighter.

His hands start to travel up your body, sliding your shirt above your bra and unbuckling it, he leans forward and begins kissing your chest. Grabbing the back of his head, he slowly licks and bites at your nipples. Moaning out in pleasure, you feel him harden beneath you.

Your hands travel down his chest to his waist where you unbutton his pants. Reaching in you pull out his dick. Stroking it lightly you feel him quiver and whisper to you…

"Now can we go to the room." He asks you

"Yes." You say threw a moan.

Picking you up by your thighs, he walks down the hall, you sucking on his neck the entire way. Walking past the others rooms, you can hear various sex noises coming threw the doors. He opens the door to his room and walks in quickly. Closing the door and locking it he lays you on the bed. Taking off his shirt he throws it to the side, and hovers on top of you. Placing your hands on his chest you look into his eyes and smile at him. He lowers himself on top of you and kisses your lips.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"HEY ITACHI! OPEN THE DOOR!" Kisame bangs from the other side.

Placing his forehead on your shoulder he sighs and gets off the bed. Zipping his pants up he unlocks the door and opens it slightly.

"Itachi! I need a condom, NOW! Kisame demands with his hand on the door.

Closing the door and locking it again, he walks over to the desk and opens the top drawer. Taking out a pack he walks back over to the door, unlocking it he opens it again. Throwing the pack at Kisame,

"Here, go away." He says to him closing the door and locking it again

"THANKS!" Kisame yells from behind the door and runs back to his room.

With his head on the door, Itachi feels two hands come from behind, to his chest.

"Come to bed." You whisper in his ear

Turning he looks deep into your eyes, with his hand on your chin, he lifts your lips to his mouth. Kissing you deeply you he suddenly stops.

"Whats wro-" you start to ask, mid word Itachi lifts you up and throws you over his shoulder.

Putting you on the bed he kneels between you legs and starts to kiss you stomach. Moving down to your shorts, he unbuttons them and brings them down your panties follow. Taking hold of the back of your calves he drags you down to him, placing your thighs over his. He leans down to you and caresses your breast bringing his lips to yours. Feeling his hard-on rub against you clit you cry out a small moan and grab his bare back. He kisses your face trailing down to your neck and rubbing against you again.

"You're driving me crazy." You say breathless

"Now you know how I feel when I see you everyday." He whispers to you

"You should act on your impulses." You say throwing your head back as he licks your neck.

"I plan to." He says with a smirk

"Well then, let me help you along." You say looking into his eyes, sitting up and unbuttoning his pants, you grip the zipper you slowly bring it down. Tugging on the sides of his pants, he straightens up and takes them off along with his boxers.

Wrapping your hand around his hard dick you bring your mouth to it and suck on the tip.

He moans at the touch of your warm mouth on him. Bringing his hands up he grabs the back of your head, as you take more of him in your mouth. Noticing him harden more you remove your mouth from his cock.

"I need you." He moans, gently laying you back on the bed.

Wrapping your legs around his waist you say, "Then take me Uchiha." with a smile

With a smirk he takes his dick and slowly pushes it into you. Throwing your head back you arch your back in absolute pleasure. He lets out a long moan as he slowly goes deeper inside you.

"Your so…tight." He breathes out. As he slowly draws partly out of you to plunge back in again.

Smiling at his remark you start to move your hips with his, quickening his pace, you feel him get harder.

"You going to cum for me?" you say in his ear.

"Not until you do." He says in quick breath. You can tell by his face he's holding it back as he slows down his pace.

"Harder." You plead to him

Smiling he begins to slam himself into you.

"AH YES!" you cry out. "Just like that!" you say with a large smile on your face

Feeling you tighten around him he begins to go faster, not being able to hold himself back much longer.

_Please cum, you feel so good, I need to cum_

"Oh yes, I'm gonna cum." You yell. "OH Itachi you feels so good." You say into his ear. Digging your nails into his back you cry out in ecstasy, "OH YES!" you scream to him

Pulling out of you he cums on your chest and stomach, breathing heavily he moans as he rubs against you. Catching his breath he gets up from the bed and grabs a towel from the closet. Handing it to you, you wipe him off your body and stand to get dressed. Putting his boxers on, he walks to you wrapping his arms around your waist as you pull up your panties.

"Stay." He whispers in your ear.

"You know I can't." you say to him with a smile

"I'll keep the door locked." He says looking in your eyes.

"And what do we tell people when they see me leave your room in the morning?" you ask smiling

"I don't care what they think, Stay." He says

Touching his face lightly you smile at him, "I will, but not tonight." Breaking from him you put your clothes on. Kissing him on the cheek you unlock the door and slowly open it. Peeking into the hallway its quiet and dim, walking across the hall you unlock your door. Looking over your shoulder you wink at him and smile seductively, blowing him a kiss you walk into your room and close the door.

Changing out of your clothes you climb into bed. Lying on your side you wish you had stayed with him.

_How can I be falling for him, what's wrong with me?!_

Closing your eyes you see his face, with a smile on your face you fall asleep seeing him in your dreams.

Itachi's POV:

_What's wrong with me, asking her to stay, am I falling for her, NO, its just sex, that's all, then why can't I get her out of my head!_

Staring at the ceiling he closes his eyes. Your face instantly fills his mind; his mouth turns to a smile as he watches you. His body begins to feel heavy; his smile fades as he falls into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Don't Splash Me!

Chapter 10-Don't splash me

"It's your move Tobi." You say leaning your chin on your hands.

"I'm thinking." He says to you

Sitting outside you and Tobi are playing a game of Shougi, you're beside the lake while Kisame and Hidan train with each other. The day is bright and warm with a gentle breeze.

"Tobi….duck." you say to him

"Huh?" He asks looking up at you

Leaning forward you push his head down, just as kunai goes whizzing by his hair.

"Hey, will guys watch it!" he yells to Kisame and Hidan.

"Sorry!" they call back

Moving his piece he looks up at you, "Your turn." He says

Placing your finger on your piece you slide it forward, not removing your finger you glance at the rest of the board making sure this is the right move. The area around you two gets dark, looking up at the sky you notice a large wave above your head…

SPLASH!!!!

The board is washed away by a giant wave, you and Tobi are soaked, turning your head to the lake, "KISAME!" you yell at him

"Sorry." He says with a loud laugh

Standing the water drips off every inch of your body, furious you stare down Kisame and begin to walk onto the lake.

"Shit!" Kisame yells and begins to run down the lake to the waterfall.

Walking onto the lake you start some hands signs. Feeling your chakra rise Kisame stops and looks back at you.

_I don't know those hand signs, DAMN! What is she doing!?  
_

"Water Style-Serpent tentacles" you say aloud

With your words, the water begins to bubble around Kisame. Looking at the surface he doesn't understand what's going on. Just then a large squid like tentacle emerges from deep within the dark lake. Swiping at Kisame it causes him to back up, just as another one rips from the surface wrapping itself around Kisame's body. Hidan runs forward attacking the tentacle that holds Kisame, slashing threw it with his scythe. More tentacles shoot up from the surface, one knocks Hidan back.

"Tobi, do you want in on this?" you ask looking over your shoulder.

"That's ok, you look like you're having fun." He says sitting Indian style on the ground.

Turning back towards Kisame and Hidan who are very busy fending off the arms you gather your chakra. Sensing Deidara running towards you, you turn to defend against his kicks and punches.

"Three against one, now that's fair." You say with smirk sweeping Deidara off his feet.

Landing on his butt he quickly throws a clay bomb at you. Blocking your face with your arms you are thrown back by the explosion. Crashing into the canyon wall, you're stunned for a second.

"ouch!" you say to him standing to your feet. "Is that how you want to play?" you ask bringing your hands together and whipping threw signs.

In a defensive stance Deidara watches you closely, separating your hands; you hold them stretched out to the side of your body. Deidara's eyes widen as he sees your hands begin to spark. Lightning circles around your arms, jumping off at random points. It gathers in your hands still traveling up and down your arms. Opening your eyes you smile and run towards him. Doing hand signs he braces for your attack. Stopping 10ft from him you slam your hands onto the waters surface sending lighting threw the water towards him, he tries to avoid the charge but he's to slow. A spark grabs his foot and runs up his body quickly, shaking violently Deidara's body glows a bright yellow. Lifting your hands from the water, the current stops running threw him. He drops to his knees, smoke emitting from his body. Noticing he's paralyzed for the moment you walk over to him, placing your hand on his head you feel for any major issues. Smiling you walk away heading towards Kisame.

"You know, I took a shower this morning." You say to him throwing a kunai at him.

"I didn't mean to hit you." He says breathless dodging the kunai

"That's not the point, you two weren't training hard enough anyway." You say bringing your hands together

The water around them begins to bubble again, and a much larger area than before, soon the beak of a large squid breaks threw the surface. Snapping at Hidan's legs, it narrowly misses his foot.

"Damn woman what is this thing!?" Kisame questions jumping back from the creatures now totally emerged body.

Numerous tentacles shoot up threw the water along with the head of the large squid, not being able to defend from all of them Kisame tries to run, but the creature grabs him squeezing him tightly. Hearing a few ribs crack you smile as you duck under Hidan's scythe. Rolling past him you grab his legs with yours, intertwining them together causing him to fall face first into the surface.

Deidara now free form his paralysis runs at you, turning back on your elbows, legs still entwined with Hidan's you shoot out 3 needles from your mouth aiming at Deidara. With his vision still blurry from the shock, he dodges the first one but is hit with the last two. Feeling the pain in his neck he drops to the surface.

"I can't move my arms!" he yells

"That's called a pressure point." Itachi says sitting next to the lake with his arms on his bent knees. Glancing over at him you smile then turn to Hidan who has freed his legs from your grip. With a large swing of his weapon he brings it to the surface, rolling away he nicks a slice in your cheek.

"That thing is dangerous." You say bringing your hands together. Doing various signs you hold your hands together and look back to Hidan.

"Did it fail?" he asks laughing

"Not really." You say looking over at Itachi. Itachi turns to his side to see a thorn filled vine making its way to the lake. Hidan turns to see what your looking at, cocking his head to side he says,

"Is that plant moving?" he questions, more to himself than you. Instantly the vine rushes him. Wrapping itself around his body the thorns puncturing deep into his skin.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

"Well done Kasai." Pain walks from the shadows.

"You took down three of my top guys, you have grown." He says smiling at you

"Thanks, but now I have to heal them." You say canceling your jutsu's and laughing.

"This is true." He says walking back into the compound

Heading over to Deidara you gently begin to pull out the senbon form his neck. He hisses with pain as you remove the last one, placing two fingers over the bleeding holes you heal his wound.

"Kisame, sit still so you don't puncture a lung." You call out to him walking over to Hidan. Kisame sits down on the waters surface holding his side.

"This might take a few minutes." You say to Hidan. Closing your eyes you gather your chakra and begin to sing (Enya, Evening Falls) Placing your hands on his shoulders the chakra from your body flies around you both. Hidan's body begins to glow as he feels a warmth over take him. The numerous small holes start to slowly close around his body, steam seems to emit from him. Finishing your song, you help him to his feet.

"I've never heard a voice like yours." He says to you kissing your hand.

Smiling at him you move a piece of your hair behind your ear and move towards Kisame. Feeling dizzy you place your hand on your forehead and stop in your path, Itachi straitens ready to dash for you. Removing your hand you kneel in front of Kisame. Placing your hand on his side you can feel the 3 broken ribs. Closing your eyes to stop your self from being dizzy, you start to sing while you heal him (Enya, Marble Halls).With his ribs slowly moving back into place, you feel yourself getting weaker. Swallowing deeply, you bring all your chakra out to fix the last rib. Removing your hands you place them on the waters surface, you can feel yourself sinking into the water slowly. Barely able to sense your chakra, Itachi walks up to you.

"Kasai you should rest." He says standing at your back.

"Itachi's right, let us bring you back to your room." Kisame says to you with his hand on your shoulder. Helping you stand the two walk you back to your room.

---

"She's stronger than you mentioned." Tobi says to Pain as he sits back at the desk in Pains office.

"I just realized that, if I had known I would have sent for her earlier." Pain says to Tobi

"If Orochimaru finds out about her, he'll try to take her." Tobi says to him bringing his fingertips together.

"I know, we can't let that happen, she will be very useful in the upcoming projects." He says leaning on the desk.

"Where does her loyalty lie?" Tobi asks

"With me, I'm the only "family" she has left." Pain answers him

"Good, keep it that way." Tobi says

---

Knock! Knock!

"Yes." You say to the door

Itachi walks in with a tray of food, you sitting on your bed rubbing oil into your legs.

"Thought you might be hungry." He says to you placing the food on the dresser.

"Thanks, I can barely move, being thrown into a rock wall hurts more than I thought." You say wincing as you try to put oil on your shoulder.

"Let me help you." Itachi says sitting on the bed and taking the oil from you.

"Thanks." You say with a smile taking your shirt off and turning your back to him.

Pouring the oil onto his palm a strong smell of vanilla rushes towards his nose, rubbing his hands together he gently places them on your shoulders. You tense at his touch expecting pain, but relax as he starts to slowly and gently rub your shoulders. Lowering your head you moan in satisfaction of his touch.

"You really impressed me today." He says to you rubbing your lower back.

"Why is that?" you ask

"The Jutsu's you performed were very complicated and used a lot of chakra, and yet you were still able to heal them after." He says placing more oil on hands and rubbing your arm

"Barely able to heal them, Kisame should be walking around with a broken rib, but I had just enough chakra left to fix it." You say with your eyes closed

"Where did you learn that lightning technique?" he asks

"Village secret, well I guess it's not really a secret anymore." You say laughing

Leaning forward he whispers in your ear, "Do you feel better?" you can feel his warm breath on your face.

"Yes, thank you." You say looking over your shoulder. "How can I repay you?" you say with a seductive smirk

Looking at your lips he looks back in your eyes, you smile and lean into his lips kissing him gently. Slipping your tongue into his mouth you place you hands on his chest and lightly push his body to the bed. He brings his hands up your body to your bare back. Squeezing you tightly he flips you over still kissing you. Breaking the kiss he touches your face lightly, moving you lips to his hand you bring his finger into your mouth. Sucking on it, you use your tongue to play with his finger. Watching his eyes close you start to unbutton his pants.

Knock! Knock!

"In a minute." You say to the door.

Standing Itachi buttons his pants, you pull your shirt back on and walk to the door opening it.

"How are you feeling?" Pain asks

"Much better, Itachi just brought me something to eat." You say looking over your shoulder at him.

"Then he should let you eat it, come Itachi and let Kasai rest." Pain says opening the door more.

Itachi walks past you into the hallway; you follow him with your eyes then look back to Pain.

"Was there anything else?" you ask

"You smell like Vanilla, went Lady Luna's huh? He says to you with a smile.

"You know me so well my friend." You say smiling at him

"Please eat and rest up." He says walking away

Closing the door you drop to your bed.

_Damn you Pain, you always interrupt._

"Itachi." Pain says as Itachi is walking into his room.

"You might want to wash that vanilla oil off your hands, people might start to talk." He says walking down the hall.

Walking into his room, Itachi leans against the closed door. Bringing his hands to his nose he smells the vanilla emanating from them. Closing his eyes all he sees is your face.


	11. Chapter 11 Night Out

Chapter 11-Night out

Turning the page of your book, you are alone in the entertainment room, most of the members are busy doing who knows what. Some are on missions and are due back today, others err Deidara have been driving you crazy all week.

"Kasai!" you here Deidara call your voice from down the hall

_Damn he found me_

"Ah there you are." Deidara says with a larg grin

"Yes Deidara." You say turning the page in your book.

"A bunch of us are going out tonight, you want to come?" he asks

"Where are you going?" you ask moving your eyes to the other page.

"A bar that we frequent, you can get food there too." He says plopping down on the couch.

"Who's going?" you ask turning the page

"Everyone, and a few select junior members." He says turning on the t.v.

"Hmm sounds like fun." You say closing your book.

"When are we leaving?" you question

"Two hours, after the sun sets." He says changing the channel

Putting the book on the shelf you start to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" he asks

"To get ready, I am a woman it takes a while." You say with a smile

"Whatever." He says laying on the couch

2 hours later:

Knock! Knock!

"Yes" you say putting on your boots.

"Deidara said you were com-….Whoa!" Hidan says opening the door and watching you walk across the room.

You're wearing your black knee high ninja boots, a short black mini skirt that looks like multiple belts wrapped around your thighs, a tight low cut black shirt that shows off your cleavage. Your hair is pulled up, with light wisps trailing the sides of your face. Your lips are bright red and match your hair.

"Is something wrong?" you ask him

Shaking his head his mouth stays open as he stares at you. Walking into the hallway you turn and lock your door. Glancing back at Hidan his mouth still hangs open as he looks you up and down. Placing your hand under his chin you close his mouth. He swallows deeply and walks with you down the hall.

Turning the corner to the entertainment room, you can hear the voices of the men.

"Let's go guys." Hidan states walking away from you quickly.

"Did you get Kas-" Deidara starts to say then you turn the corner to the room

"wow" he whispers

The rest of the group turns and looks at you.

"What are you guys staring at?" you ask with your hand on your hip

"I told you, it's been a long time since they've seen a truly beautiful woman." He says lending you his arm to hold as you walk.

Enlacing your arm with his you turn back to the men, looking at Itachi you wink and smile.

--

Arriving at the bar, your group takes a large booth. Waitress dress it short outfits and tight shirts. They begin flirting instantly with the men.

_Looking for bigger tips huh?_

"Alright guys, first round is on me!" you say throwing some money on the table

Shouts are heard around the table, drinks are brought instantly as the waitress scoops up the money. You sit between Pain and Tobi, Itachi is directly across from you. The table is large and seats the entire group.

Holding your drink in your hand you give it a small sip, while you slowly drag your foot up Itachi's leg. Seeing his eyes dart to you, you smile into your cup.

After numerous drinks the party starts to get rowdy, a few members have left with some girls. Still at the table, Deidara is arguing with Tobi about what you think is the t.v., Pain is laughing it up with waitress on his lap, and Itachi still sits across from you. Feeling his hard dick with your foot you look towards the door then back at him. Leaning towards Pain you whisper in his ear.

"Pain I'm exhausted can you walk me back." You ask in his ear

"What? Aw come on, I'm having so much fun." He says with a pout. Looking up and down the table we looks directly at Itachi. "Itachi walk Kasai home, she's tired." He says turning back to the buzzed waitress. Smirking you two stand and leave the table walking out the door.

Outside:

"You played that well." He says to you.

"You men are so easy to trick." You say pulling on his shirt dragging him down the alley.

"Is that right?" he says placing his hands on the wall on either side of you.

Wrapping your arms around his neck you kiss his lips lightly. He pulls your body towards him and kisses you hard. Hearing voices exit the bar, you two turn down the alley and go the other direction.

Walking down the wooded path back to the compound its pitch black.

"Damn it, I can't see." You say grabbing his hand. He squeezes it tightly as you walk deeper into the woods. Feeling his hand slip from your grip, "Itachi." You whisper.

"Stay here." He says close to your ear.

_Yeah like I go can anywhere._

A few moments pass and he doesn't return…

Closing your eyes you try to sense his chakra…

_Who's that? You're not fighting with out me!_

Walking what you think is a straight line you start to see the moon light glowing into a clearing. Hiding your chakra pattern you walk to a nearby tree, seeing five figures stand in the clearing, closing your eyes you open them quickly activating your Ahbucon.

_Well they're not clones, but Itachi is…Where are you?_

Looking up into the trees you see a glint of red.

_Ah found you!_

Maneuvering to the trees you silently make your way to Itachi. Landing behind him on the branch you whisper in his ear, "who are they?" you ask, He turns quickly with a kunai to your throat.

"Are you going to kill me Uchiha?" you say calmly to him.

"I told you to stay put." He says angrily at you.

"You did? Hmmm I must have missed that order." You say with a half smile.

He lowers the kunai and turns back to the clearing.

"Sound ninja." He says calmly. "The one with the glasses is Kabuto, white hair, Kimimaro, the other two are just lackeys." He says in a low tone

Looking at your eyes with his red ones, "How far does that reach?" he asks

"I have to be at least 20 feet from the body." You say looking back towards the Sound.

You both watch as Kimimaro plunges a bone into Itachi's clone. POOF!

"Come out Itachi! We know your here somewhere!" Kabuto shouts pushing up his glasses.

"Stay here." He says to you

"No wait, I have an idea." You say grabbing his shoulder

"I think its past there bedtime." You say standing

"What are you going to do?" he asks standing by your side

"What ever you do don't get any closer to them, no matter what. Your to heavy for me to drag back to the compound." You say with a smile jumping down from the tree.

_What is she planning?_

Walking out from the shadows you approach the sound ninjas. Gathering your chakra to your throat you walk closer to them.

"Who is she?" Kimimaro asks

"I don't know." Kabuto says

You begin to sing, (Enya, Deireadh an Tuath) the sound comes form you mouth along with a glowing mist.

The sound ninja just stand there staring at you as the mist approaches them.

"We need to leav-" Kabuto starts to say closing is eyes

The four drop to their knees, the lackeys are the first ones unconscious by the sound of your voice. Kabuto falls to his hands, then to his face. Kimimaro still on his knees reaches a hand out to you, you walk closer still singing, placing a hand on his face he closes his eyes and falls to the ground. Ending your chant you look towards Itachi's direction, he comes to you and looks at the bodies on the ground.

"Very impressive." He says leaning down to Kabuto feeling his pulse.

"That one is quite strong." You say pointing to Kimimaro. "Resisted for a while, had to pour more chakra into it." You say kneeling down to him.

"How long will they be out?" Itachi asks standing

"About an hour, so we should go. I'm sure this one will be up in less time than that." You say moving a piece of Kimimaro's hair from his face.

Standing you two head back to the Akatsuki compound.

---

Walking down the dimly lit hallway, no one has returned from the night out.

"No ones here." You say to him. "What should we do?" you say with a seductive smirk grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hall.

Arriving at his door he puts the key in, turning him around you push him against the door. With your hands on his face you kiss him hard against the door. He brings his hands to your hips and pulls your closer, while slipping his tongue into your mouth.

Breaking the kiss, "We should go inside." He says to you.

Reaching behind him you turn the key in the lock and open the door. He picks you up by the waist and brings you into the room kicking the door closed behind him. Placing your body on the bed he lifts your shirt and kisses your stomach. Trailing his fingers over your tattoo, you breathe in loudly as they make there way up to your breasts. Bringing the shirt over your head he tosses it near the pillows. His tongue licks your nipple while his other hand makes his way down to your skirt.

Knock! Knock!

Laying his head in the middle of your chest he sighs loudly. Jumping form the bed he opens the door slightly.

"I-Itachi, diid youuu havve funn tooonight?" a wobbly Kisame asks

"Trying to." Itachi says, as a bare arm comes out of the darkness and wraps itself around Itachi chest. He looks down at it then back at Kisame.

"OH I geeet it, Sorrrry." Kisame says

"Hey guys, I had fun tonight." You clones says walking down the hall to your door.

"Kasssai, Itachi's finalllly gonnna get laid, loook" Kisame says barely able to stand pointing at the arm around his chest

"Kisame I think you should go to bed." You clone says to him helping him to his door.

Closing Kisames door your clone walks up to Itachi and puts her finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh." She says with a Poof.

Closing the door Itachi looks to you.

"A clone, nice idea." He states undoing your hair.

"I'm full of them." You say with a smirk

Leaning down to your neck he kisses it softly, running his fingers threw your red hair. Moving your hands to his pants you unbutton and unzip them. Bringing out his dick you slowly stroke it. He looks into your eyes and smiles, grabbing your waist he sits you on top of the desk. He grabs your breast squeezing it roughly; you wrap your legs around him which slides up your skirt. Sucking on your neck you moan with pleasure, his hand travels from your breast you your clit. Rubbing it slowly you moan out loud arching your back, speeding his pace he puts a finger into you causing you cry out again. He rubs your clit faster, sliding his fingers in and out of you. You start to breathe heavy, feeling your body tense and tingle you're about to cum.

"Itachi!" you moan out.

Taking out his fingers he replaces them with his hard cock, slowly entering you, he lets out a long loud moan. Sliding in and out of you slowly his pace begins to quicken. You whisper in his ear "Sit." He looks at you and pulls out, sitting in the desk chair. You hop down and place a leg on either side of him going under the arms of the chair. He grabs your ass and lowers you to his dick. Guiding it in you can feel how hard he is in your hand. Lowering yourself onto him, you smile and let out a long breath. Riding him slowly he leans his head back and moans in pleasure. You start to go faster; you can feel your orgasm growing tremendously. Clenching around him your body starts to shake, "Oh Yes!" you cry out, Itachi gets harder as you cum, not being able to hold it in he cums inside you. You continue to ride him as his and your juices slide down him. Tingling takes over your body again you speed your pace and grip his shoulders tightly. A smile forms on his face watching you. You cry out a moan as you slam into him, slowing down your out of breath. Itachi picks you up bringing you to the bed, laying on you he enters you again. Holding your legs up he goes slow at first, then speeds up quickly, holding him to you tightly you suck on his neck. Your lips drive him crazy and he starts to roughly slam into you. Letting go of his neck you arch your back crying out, Feeling you tighten around him he knows your going to cum again.

"Oh God, Itachi! You feel so good." You say breathless.

His dick hardens in you, with one last push he cums in you again. Dropping to you, his head is next to yours, he's breathing heavy. Lifting his face up you kiss his lips, he leans his forehead on yours to steady himself.

Pulling out of you he lays his head on your chest, listening to your racing heart beat he falls asleep. Closing your eyes you take in a deep breath and fall asleep with you hand on his back.


	12. Chapter 12 This Cant be Happening

Chapter 12 This Can't be Happening

Weeks later:

_I can't be……… SHIT!_

Staring down at the little blue + sign your eyes begin to well with tears. Placing your hand on your abdomen you close your eyes, trying to sense the tiny person growing inside you. Opening them quickly your mouth drops.

_This isn't happening………_

Knock! Knock!

"One Sec!" you yell, scrambling you run to your dresser and hide the pregnancy test in your clothes.

Walking to the door you open it slightly, looking back in your room to make sure nothing is out.

"Are you ok?" Pain asks

Turning to him quickly, " uh yes I'm fine." You say shaking slightly

"Dinner is ready." He says looking at you oddly.

"Thanks." You say looking at the floor. Closing the door you lean against it waiting for Pain to leave. Hearing his footsteps walk down the hall you let out the breath you held in. Walking back over to your dresser you open the drawer and push aside the clothes. Holding the test in your hand, you smile slightly, and place it back in the drawer covering it back up. Leaving your room you lock the door and walk to the dining hall.

---

Sitting at the Dining table you're all waiting to be served. Listening to the various conversations your eyes always come back to Itachi.

_How am I going to tell him…_

As the food arrives, Pain starts to talk to Itachi.

"You're taking Kisame, Deidara and Tobi with you. You'll be gone for at least a week if not longer. This is a very important mission, you mustn't fail. One slip up could cost all of you your lives.

You swallow hard at what Pain has just said to him.

"You'll leave in a few days, be ready." He says picking up his fork.

Staring down at the table your brain tries to process this information you just heard and what you've just discovered. A plate is put in front of your face which shocks you back into reality.

"Thank you." You say looking up at the girl. Picking up your fork you stare at your food.

"Is something wrong?" Pain whispers to you

"Huh?...Oh no, I'm ok." You say to him "I'm just not very hungry." You say, pushing your plate forward as you stand and walk away from the table.

Heading down the hall to the double wooden doors that lead outside, you stop as you hear rain hitting them. Gripping the handle you slowly open one side, a cold gust of wind breezes by your face causing you to close your eyes. Watching the downpour you step outside, letting the door close behind you. The rain is cold; the wind is even more bitter against your skin. Looking towards the sky you close your eyes as the rain falls on your face. Walking onto the lake you sit in the center. Lowering your head you try and sense the chakra around you. You feel the Akatsuki members in the compound, and one small amount coming from you. It's familiar in a way, a little bit of you, a little bit of Itachi.

_I can't believe this…_

BOOM!

Opening your eyes quickly you look at the sky, lightning webs across it in a bright beautiful pattern. A tear falls from your face as you stare up at the sky. Hanging your head down you close your eyes.

Flashback:

_Papa!!! Grabbing your father's shoulders you cry into his chest. No! Papa! You yell crying into him…_

Itachi's POV:

Walking out of dining hall he walks down the hall towards your room, knocking on the door he doesn't sense your chakra.

Boom!

Hearing the faint sound of thunder he turns and walks back down the hall, checking the entertainment room, your not there. Opening the door to Pain's office, he's sees nothing. Sensing your chakra he swings open the door to the outside. Wind and rain rush at him, causing him to shield his face.

-FLASH- BOOM!

Removing his arms from his face he sees lightning striking the lake, and you right in the middle of it.

"Kasai!" he yells , you don't answer.

_She can't hear me_

Running towards the lake, he stops short of a lightning strike hitting the ground.

"Kasai!" he yells again and begins to run

Hearing your voice you look to your left, the tears streaming down your face are hidden by the raindrops. You see Itachi running towards you; turning your head back to the lake you close your eyes.

Flashback:

_Kasai! Come quickly, run my child! _

"Kasai." You hear your voice as someone grabs your shoulders

You stare blankly at the person's black eyes that's talking to you. Looking past the eyes you see a figure lying on the lake. Raising your hand in the direction of the figure, "Papa?" you call out. Itachi looks to where your hand is pointing then looks back at you.

"Kasai, no one is there." He says to you.

Looking back to his eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen…"

Itachi stares at you in a confused straight.

BOOM!

Picking you up bridle style Itachi runs you off the lake to the compound doors. Laying your head on his chest, you hear his heart beat in your ear. Closing your eyes you drift off to sleep briefly.

Rushing in threw the door Itachi is face to face with Pain.

"What happen!? He yells taking your soaking wet body from him.

"She was on the lake during the storm." Itachi tells him.

"Why was she out there?!" he yells running to your room.

You're now shaking uncontrollably from cold, and your lips have turned blue. Kicking your door in, Pain places your body on the bed and begins to strip your wet clothes off.

"Close the door." He says to Itachi.

Itachi turns to the door closing it as Hidan and Deidara walk in front of him.

"Wait whats-?" Hidan asks as the door closes on his face.

Grabbing the blanket at the bottom of bed, Itachi places it over your body. Drying your hair with a towel, Pain looks at your face.

"Something's wrong." He whispers moving his hands above your body.

Itachi looks at him quickly, "What do you mean?" he asks

"You need to get ready for your mission, you four are leaving tomorrow." He says to Itachi

"What? You said-" he starts to say

"GO!" Pain yells.

"Yes Sir." Itachi stands and walks out of the room. In the hallway he is greeted by the group.

"What's going on?" Deidara asks

"We're leaving tomorrow for our mission, you better get ready." He says to them walking into his room and slamming the door.

"What the hell?" Deidara comments

---

Pain kneels down next to your bed, he hovers his hands over your abdomen. There it was a tiny amount of chakra, pulsating, growing, and becoming stronger.

"Oh Kasai." He whispers

"P-Pain." You say bringing your cold shaky hand to his.

"He doesn't know, does he?" he asks you in a whisper

"No." you say closing your eyes.

"Rest my friend; you're going to need your strength." He whispers placing your hand back down, he stands up and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

---

Opening your eyes slowly you shake from the cold. Sitting in your bed you remove your blanket and notice you have no clothes on. Wrapping it around you for warmth you go to your dresser and take out a pair of flannel pants and matching button down top. Slipping your feet into your slippers you walk out into the hall.

It's eerily quiet, only a small light is illuminating the hall.

_What time is it? I don't remember going to bed, or losing my clothes…_

Hearing loud snoring as you walk past Kisame room, you figure it must be late. Your stomach growls for food so you head to the kitchen. Grabbing some fruit and a cup of tea you sit at the dining table. Your alone and feeling very depressed. Finishing your apple you throw the core in the trash and bring the rest of your tea back to your room. Standing in front of Itachi's door you reach for the handle…

_I shouldn't wake him…I have to tell him…_

Lightly knocking on the door you hear no response and slowly walk in. The hall way slightly lights the room and you see his pack near the door and various weapons on the desk. Closing the door you place your tea on the desk and sit on the edge of his bed. Moving his hair from his face his eyes flutter open, and look at you.

"Kasai." He whispers

You fake a small smile, "sorry I woke you." You say, as you start to stand. He grabs your arm and pulls you to him.

"What's wrong." He asks, placing his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes.

"You're freezing, come lay down and talk to me." he says moving the blanket aside. You crawl in next to him, and curl up to his warm body. Wrapping his arms around you, his warmth begins to make its way threw your pajamas.

"I have to tell you something." You say into his chest.

"hm What do you have to tell me?" he says placing his chin on your head.

Your brain is stumped, you don't know how to tell him that you're carrying his child.

_DAMN IT, yeah um, I'm having your baby and I've only known you for a few months, what an idiot I am!_

"I-." you start, then realize his breathing has changed, he has fallen back to sleep. Sighing you close your eyes, your body becomes warm and tired and soon you're asleep.

---

Itachi sits at the edge of the bed, not wanting to leave, wondering what you wanted to tell him. Pulling on his shoes he stands and grabs his cloak, looking at the bed he walks over to your form. You're on your stomach, arms wrapped around a pillow, your back to him. Leaning down he kisses your head, careful not to wake you. Grabbing his pack and weapons he leaves the room, walking down the hallway he catches up with Kisame, Deidara and Tobi.

"Are you three ready?" he asks them

"How long we will be gone for?" Deidara asks

"At least a week, probably longer." Kisame answers him

"Damn I'm going to miss so much of my show." Deidara says frowning

Turning they leave the compound heading off to Earth Country.

---

Opening your eyes, you look around the room.

_He gone, I have to tell him before he leaves, maybe I should wait until after, I don't want to distract him._

Rolling over in the bed you lay your head back on the pillow you look up at the ceiling.

_Guess I should get up_

Removing yourself from the bed, you make it and look around the room, running your fingers over the desk chair you feel tears well in your eyes. Shaking them away you leave the room and lock the door. Walking over to your door you unlock it and walk inside. Sitting on the edge of the bed you lower your head. Bringing your hands to your face you wipe a tear from your cheek.

_Get a hold of your self, what's wrong with you?!_

Standing you walk into the bathroom to take a shower.

---

Walking down the hall you notice it's quiet. You hear no laughter, no tv, no arguing…

_Where is everyone?_

No one is watching tv, or reading. No one is in the kitchen, or eating at the table. Making your way down the hall you knock on Pain's office door, opening slowly you walk in.

"Kasai, good morning." He says to you, "How are you feeling?" he asks with a smile.

"Um, I'm fine, Where is everyone?" you ask

"On missions, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi will be gone for at least a week, Zetsu should be back in a few days, and Hidan and Sasori will be gone for a while too.

"Wait a minute, why are you asking me how I'm feeling? And what happen to my clothes, I don't remember going to bed last night." You ask putting your hands on the desk

"Kasai, I know about you and Itachi." He says putting his pen down

"Know what?" you ask crossing your arms in front of your chest.

Pain stands and walks over to you, he places his hand on your stomach and you gasp. Covering your mouth with your hand you close your eyes.

"I've known something has been going on for a while, really didn't care, but when I found out about this yesterday…" he says to you

"Wait, how did you find out?" you ask

"You don't remember? He asks.

You look at him blankly, "Itachi found you outside in the storm, you were freezing cold and soaked, and you were hallucinating about your father.

Looking up at him, he can tell you are searching your memories for this information.

"I don't remember any of that. I took a test, it was positive, I came to eat dinner….and that's all I remember." You say looking at the ground

"The Uchiha bloodline is very strong, they only mate with other Uchiha's, something about chakra control and limits, I don't know. But I do know that this baby inside of you is Uchiha and its chakra level already is above normal, factor in your bloodline, this might be a tough one for you." He says wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

"Go and rest, I'll have a mission for you later, nothing dangerous just information gathering." He says with a smile opening the door.

Leaving the room he closes the door behind you. A thought comes to your mind…

---

Placing the c/d into the tray you press the button. As the tray enters the player, Pain walks into the room.

"What are you doing?" He asks

"Recording Deidara's show, I know he'll be heart broken with out it this week." You say not looking up from the buttons.

"Do you need me for something?" you ask

"Not right now." He answers you walking away

_Great, love his answers_

Sitting on the couch you flick threw the menus on the tv, and set the recording time and dates.

_Well that took 5 min, now what am I going to do?_

----

10 Days later:

Knock! Knock!

"Yes." You answer not looking up from your book.

Pain enters your room, and closes the door.

"I have a mission for you." He says sitting on the edge of your bed

Looking up from your book you can see the seriousness on his face.

"I need you to go to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They have a new Hokage and we need as much info as possible, plus some on various Jounin living there. You'll be gone for a week if not two; depending on how long it takes you to get the info." He says to you

"Well that should be easy; I made some friends the last time I was there." You say with a smile.

"Listen Kasai, I need you to get very close to one Jounin in particular. I know you and Itachi have something going on…and this will be probably be difficult for you." He says looking at the floor

"What makes you think we have a relationship?" you ask

Looking at you he smiles, "I know you, I know him, your both different then you were a few months ago when you arrived. Your both happier, and for Itachi that's huge. I don't care what you to do, it's your lives, it hasn't disrupted anything here so it's fine. But this mission is going to test you greatly. You need to get close to…Kakashi Hatake."

Groaning you place your hands on your face, " Are you serious?" you ask peeking threw your fingers.

"Yes." He says to you

"Damn it Pain, why him?" You ask

"He's training the boy with the nine tailed fox, we need as much info about Naruto as possible, his jutsu's, chakra control everything. We need this about Kakashi too, he's a big pain in my side, and needs to be dealt with." He explains to you

"Well it shouldn't be that hard, I know he already has some sort of feelings for me." you say looking at the bed. "When do I leave?" you ask

"Now if you wish." He says to you

"Great now I have to go shopping for clothes, I can exactly stroll in there with the Akatsuki shirt on." You say laughing.

"I'm sure you can handle clothes shopping." He says with a chuckle

Standing from the bed you give Pain a hug and put your hand out. Standing he reaches into his pocket and hands you a large stack of money.

"Thank you." You say counting it then putting it in your pocket. "I'll leave now." You say to him.

"See you in a week or so, take care of yourself, and that baby." He says placing a hand on your stomach and leaving your room.

_AWWW MAN! Another week without Itachi, this sucks._

Changing your clothes you grab your back pack, packing what non Akatsuki clothes you have you grab some kunai and head out. Unlocking Itachi's door you breath in his sent as you walk in, sitting at the desk you write him a note. Reading it again you give it a kiss and leave his room locking the door. Walking to the entertainment room, you grab the c/d out of the player, write a note to Deidara and wrap it up with the c/d. Leaving it on the table you leave the compound.

A Day later:

Plopping down on the couch Deidara stares at the tv. Kisame takes a spot next to him.

"What are you waiting for, turn it on?" Kisame says to him.

"I cant, I'm too depressed." He says

"You're such a baby." Kisame says to him grabbing the remote from the table. "Hey what's this?" he asks picking up a thin square packet. "It has your name on it." He says handing the packet to Deidara

Looking at it oddly, he carefully unfolds the packet. Inside he finds a silver disk and a note.

_Deidara,_

_I know how bummed you would be if you missed your show, so I recorded it for you, enjoy._

_-Kasai_

Deidara's jaw drops; Kisame grabs the note from him, reading it he starts laughing.

"She's the best." Kisame says

"Put it in, I'm going to thank her." He says jumping from the couch and running down to your room.

About to knock on your door he hears Itachi from his room.

"She's not there." He says to him sitting on his bed holding a piece a paper

"Where is she?" he asks

"She had a mission, she'll be gone for at least a week." Itachi says to him

"Bummer, I wanted to thank her, she recorded my show for me, she's the best." Deidara says

Itachi chuckled slightly looking down at the floor, "Sounds like something she'd do." He says to him

"IT'S STARTING DEIDARA!" Kisame yells

"Gotta Go!" Deidara says running down the hall

Holding the paper in his hand, Itachi looks at the hand writing.

_Itachi,_

_Pain sent me to the Village Hidden in the Leaves to gather information. While I'm there I might have to do something I don't want to. Please forgive me. And we REALLY need to talk when I return._

_-Kasai_

Hanging his head low, he kicks the door shut.


	13. Chapter 13 Back with the Squad

Chapter 13-Back with the Squad

Walking threw the gate of the Leaf Village you go straight to the Medical Core. Heading up to the second floor you walk by numerous doors, at the end of the hall is the office you search for. Opening the door you walk in and the front desk nurse greets you.

"Hello and welcome." She says to you

"Hello, I just found out I'm expecting, and need to see the doctor." You say with a small smile

"Please have a seat. And I will let the doctor know you're here." She says with a sweet voice.

Taking a seat in the waiting area, you're alone, which you're happy about. You know some people in the leaf village and don't want any of them to find out. Hearing the door open you look to your side, out walks Kureni. She looks at you and stops.

"I wont tell if you wont." You say to her.

"Deal." She says walking to you and sitting next to you.

"It's nice to see you again Kasai." She says hugging you

"Same here, Kureni." You say hugging her back

"Will you be staying long?" she asks

"A week or two, I'm taking a little vacation." You say with a smile

The door next to you opens and the nurse looks at you and smiles.

"Guess I'm next." You say hugging her again.

"Good Luck." She says waving to you.

---

Walking into the exam room you take a seat in a chair. The nurse leaves after taking your medical history. She tells you the doctor will be in, in a few minutes.

Staring at the wall, still in disbelief that you're here, you hear a small knock on the door and a women walks in holding your file.

"Hello Kasai, I am Dr. Yorokobi, a birth specialist. How are you feeling?" she ask sitting across from you.

"Considering I didn't plan this, I guess I'm ok." You say with a half smile.

"Well let's see, ok, you're 20 years old, a Jounin of Lightning country. Oh the Hoshi clan and you wear the fury pendant. It's an honor to be in the presence of such a renowned healing clan." She says with a large smile.

"With all my medical experience you'd think I would have been more careful." You say looking at the ground

"Oh my dear weakness happens to the best of us." She says standing up placing your file on the small table.

"Let's see what's going on, please lie down." She says

You slip off your pack and cloak placing them on the chair; you get up on the bed and lie down. She places her hands on your abdomen and closes her eyes. Her hands begin to glow green, a smile comes to her.

"You're 8 weeks." She says "And what's this?" she asks

"What? Is everything ok?" you ask panicked

"Oh yes the Uchiha baby is fine." She says opening her eyes

"How did you know it was-"you start to say

"I have delivered all of the Uchiha births for the past 25 years; I know Uchiha chakra when I feel it." She says with a smile removing here hands. "Would you like to know the sex?" she questions sitting back down in the chair.

"I haven't told the father yet, I should wait…" you say looking down at the floor.

"That's up to you I can tell you any time. I'm sure after a while you will be able to tell. Now I must ask you this, since the massacre 6 years ago, there have only been two Uchiha's alive, a 20 year old and 13 year old. "

"I've never met his younger brother, so that's not possible" you laugh

"Hmm Itachi as a father, never thought that would happen." She says looking down at the file.

"You know him? You ask

"Of course, I delivered him to his mother's arms. That child, he was strong even when he was born, even when we was growing in his mothers womb, his chakra was…unimaginable." She says staring blankly out the window

"Now Uchiha's pregnancies are slightly different than normal ones. You might get all of the symptoms or none. Please explain to me what you have been feeling." She says

"I've had some hallucinations, memory loss, and dizziness." You say to her

"Dizziness, already? When an unborn child is strong enough, it can tap into its mothers chakra and feed off it, and it can feed you its own. This is why you have been dizzy, but this usually doesn't happen until the child is at least 6 months along." She says to you writing in your chart.

"Another symptom you might encounter is aggression, if someone puts your life, the child, or father of the child in danger, you're primal instincts to protect will kick in, this is very common with Uchiha pregnancies, you won't be able to control yourself and you will protect them to the death. Just be aware." She says

"How long will you be us?" she asks looking up at you

"A week maybe two." You say

"Hmm come back before you leave the village, I want to check the growth of the child." She says to you.

You smile sweetly at her; she stands and opens the door for you. Getting off the bed you grab your cloak and put on your pack. Walking out of the building your stomach starts to grumble.

_I haven't eaten today, Mmmm I smell ramen…_

Following your nose you come to the Ramen shop, you see a familiar pair of orange legs under the curtain. Moving it aside you walk in…

"I got it somewhere old man, I have my ticket!" Naruto yells rummaging threw his pockets.

"Did you lose something child?" you ask sitting down.

Naruto looks at you.

"KASAI!" he hugs you strongly almost pushing you off your seat.

"Easy Naruto." You say laughing.

"How long are you staying?" he asks sitting down.

"A week or two." You say.

A smile comes on Naruto's face, as he continues to check his pockets.

"Two bowls please, I'll have chicken, Naruto what are you having?" you ask

"I can't find my ticket." He says with a frown.

"I'll pay for you." You say with a smile.

His eyes widen and a large smile comes on his face, "One Miso for me." he says with a large grin.

The cook looks at you; you place the money on the counter. Grabbing it "Coming up." He says.

You finish half your bowl; Naruto has two and then finishes yours.

I'm glad you're here. Maybe you can talk some sense into Kakashi sensei; he's been training us day and night, its non stop." He says sounding defeated

"I'll talk to him." You say with a smile

"You want to come to training with me?" he asks "I'm sure everyone will be real happy to see you." He says standing up

"Sure but I have to check into the Inn first." You say

Walking down the streets the smells and the sounds of the village soothe you. It's busy but comforting to see people doing their dialing chores. Signing in at the inn, you bring your pack and cloak to the room. Heading to the training grounds you walk over the hill and see Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey guys look who I found!" Naruto yells running to his teammates.

They both look to you, "Kasai!" Sakura yells running up to you hugging you.

"Are you kidding me, Kakashi sensei still isn't here, I even went and had Ramen." Naruto says crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well then we will have to train with out him." You say with a smile

"All RIGHT!" Naruto yells.

"I'm first." Sasuke pipes up.

"No way, I found her." He says nose to nose with Sasuke

"Naruto, Sasuke can be first." You say placing your hand on his shoulder, you lean down to his ear, "That way he loses first." You whisper

Naruto looks at you and takes a seat on the ground.

"Ok Sasuke lets see what you got." You say walking on to the grounds and taking a battle stance.

He runs at you throwing numerous kunai in your direction. You hit them away one by one with your kunai. He kicks and punches at you, blocking his hits he begins to get aggravated. Backing up he closes his eyes then looks at you quickly. You gasp and back up as you see his red eyes staring back at you.

"You're an Uchiha?" you say stunned

"And?" he asks

"I know your brother." You say with a smirk.

Seeing the anger grow in his eyes at the words you speak, you place your hands behind your back.

"What is she doing?" Sakura asks

"She's hiding her hands from Sasuke's Sharingan." Kakashi says crouching behind them. Turning they both look at there sensei. "She's fought Itachi, she knows the ways of the Sharingan." He says to them not taking his eyes off you.

"I have no brother!" he yells running at you.

Bringing your hands from behind your back, he stops in his tracks. Your fingers glow red, streaming fire forms like whips from each finger tip. Swinging them at Sasuke, he backs away. You're just teasing him, not meaning to make a strike. Your arms dance around you whipping the fire in the air. He runs to you dodging your "attack" he gets within striking distance and you wrap the fire around his body. It burns into his skin; he screams and falls to his knees. Releasing the jutsu, you walk to him.

"Anger has darkened your soul, your revenge has blinded you and made you weak." You say kneeling down to him. You close your eyes opening them quickly, he stares at your eyes with their white line.

"I could kill you at this instant." You say looking back to him.

He grabs his chest and begins to breathe heavy. Coughing he looks at you.

"But I will not do that to your brother." You whisper under your breath, and stand to your feet

The pain stops in his chest and he stands, you bring your hands up to his burns. They begin to glow green healing his skin beneath them.

"Don't let hate be the only thing you live for young Uchiha." You say turning your back to him and walking away.

"All right I'm next!" Naruto yells

"Actually I am." Kakashi says standing

"What! Aw come on!" Naruto yells crossing his arms in front of him and pouting.

Kakashi walks onto the grounds, standing away from you he looks you up and down.

"Have I been gone that long that you have forgotten what I look like?" you ask him laughing slightly

He smirks under his mask, "No you look the same, but your chakra is slightly different." He says to you

_Uh oh, if he finds out I'll never get close enough to him…_

Charging at him you make a few shadow clones and separate around him. Turning an eyeing all of them you hear Naruto yell, "That won't work!" Smiling at his comment, your clones start doing various hand signs.

_What the…they're all doing something different!_

One clone finishes her jutsu slamming her hands to the ground, "Earth style, liquid dirt!"

Upon those words the hard dirt under Kakashi's feet starts to liquefy, trying to move his feet he notices he's stuck and sinking quickly.

"Earth Style, Vine Wrap!" three clones yell out. Numerous vines rip threw the earth, wrapping themselves around him. Holding his arms by his side he struggles to move.

"That's an interesting technique." he says standing next to you. You turn to him quickly eyes wide.

_He's so fast!_

He knocks you in the chest, causing you to hit the ground. Coming to your feet he charges at you, bring you to your back. He straddles your chest with your arms held down.

"Your to easy." He says to you.

"Is that so." You say standing next to him.

His eyes widen when your clones washes into the dirt beneath him. He looks to his right to catch a foot in the neck. You send him flying back; he hits the ground rolling over it. Coming to a stop you lower your foot down and begin to walk to him, he glances up at you and watches as you grab your forehead.

_Oh no everything is going fuzzy…_

Grabbing your head, you fall to your knees. Rolling onto your back you stare up at the sky, it turns counterclockwise spinning with tremendous force.

_Please stop I don't want to puke!_

Closing your eyes you feel someone over you. Opening them slowly you prey the spinning has stopped. You see Kakashi standing over you, he leans down.

"Are you ok?" he asks

"I think I over did it, probably should have rested after traveling for two days." You say with a small smile.

Helping you stand he throws your arm over his shoulder.

"I'll be back." He says to the genin. And with puff of smoke you two are gone. Looking up you see your in front of your inn. Opening the door Kakashi walks you in.

"Hello Kakashi." A girl calls out with a huge blush on her face, she then looks to you and glares.

"Jeeze, what did I do?" you ask walking past her. Kakashi just chuckles and walks you to your room. Unlocking the door for you he helps you inside, you wobble over to your bed and take a seat.

"Will you be ok?" Kakashi asks

"Yes I just need some rest." You say smiling at him "Thanks for bringing me back."

"Not a problem." He says sitting next to you. "Could you do me a favor tomorrow?"

"Sure." You say

"I'm going on a mission tonight, can you train the squad tomorrow?" he asks looking at the ground

"Of course, I know Naruto will be happy." You say smiling

"Thanks, I know they'll be in good hands with you." He says looking at you.

"Anything in particular you want me to work on?" you ask

"Naruto needs help with chakra control, Sakura, well she needs confidence in her abilities. Sasuke, good luck with him." He says standing

You stand and walk Kakashi to the door.

_I need to start this now…_

"Thanks again for helping me back." You say hugging him tightly

His eye widens and wraps his arms around you hugging you back.

_Gotcha…men they're all the same_

Playing with the hair on the back of his neck, you feel his heart start to beat faster.

"I'll see you when you return." Placing your hands on his cheeks, you can feel the heat coming from them; you lean up and kiss his forehead. "Be careful on your journey." You say with a smile.

"I…will." He says caressing your cheek.

You smile sweetly, and close your eyes at his touch.

"You should rest." He whispers, turning and closing the door as he walks out.

_This might be easier than I thought_

Walking to the bed you climb in between the covers and close your eyes.

Should I continue with this story? Does anyone even like it?


	14. Chapter 14 I didnt want to do it

Thanks everyone I really appreciate it! Guess I'll continue since at least some people like it! lol

Chapter 14 I didn't want to do it

Standing at the training grounds you wait for the genin to arrive. First to show up is Sasuke.

"Hello there young Uchiha." You say with a smile

"Why are you here?" he asks

"Kakashi had a mission and ask me to train you guys today." You say looking at the dirt.

"At least you're not late." He says looking out towards the training area

"Yesterday you said you wouldn't kill me because you didn't want to do that to my brother. What did you mean by that?" he asks looking at you

"Your brother is not a horrible person like you think." You say looking at his eyes

"Hmph you must not know." He says looking at the ground

"About your clan, yes I know." You say still looking at him

"Then how can you say that?" he asks getting angry

"Maybe I know him better than you do…"you say pushing yourself off the post and walking away

Kasai Sensei!" Naruto Yells running to you

"Good Morning Naruto." You say hugging him tightly

"Kasai Sensei?" Sakura says "Where's Kakashi sensei?" she questions

"He had a mission I will be training you today." You say to them with a smile

Ending the day, Sakura has learned a first level healing jutsu, Naruto's chakra control took a great leap today, and Sasuke pestered you all day about learning your fire finger whip jutsu. You couldn't teach it to him explaining that his chakra level isn't high enough yet to perform that jutsu, instead you taught him a jutsu you call ice as fire, where he creates a ice ball that is so cold it burns whatever it touches.

Walking back to the inn, POOF! Kakashi appears in front of you.

"I talked to the squad." He says

"And." You say looking at him oddly

"I'm impressed, Sakura healed a small cut I had, Naruto was able to sustain a certain amount of chakra for a long time, and Sasuke, well I'm very happy with what you taught him." He says with a smile

"Good glad I could help." You say saluting him and walking past him

"Have you had dinner yet?" he asks over his shoulder

You stop and smile largely to yourself. Turning you remove the smile from your face,

"No not yet." You say looking him in the eye

"Are you hungry?" he asks

"Kakashi are you asking me to come to dinner with you?" you ask walking up to him

"Trying to." He says with a blush

"Than I except." You say hooking your arm with his

After dinner Kakashi walks you back to you room.

"I had fun." You say with a sweet smile

"Will you come to training tomorrow?" he asks

"Hmmm I guess I could,...as long as I can take you to dinner tomorrow." You say with a smile.

"Deal." He says with a smile on his face.

Taking your hand in his he kisses it softly threw his mask. You blush slightly and he says good night. You close the door and sit on your bed,

_Itachi I miss you I haven't seen you for over 2 weeks_

Grabbing your things for the shower you lock your door and head off down the hall.

Akatsuki Headquarters

"What wrong with you?" Kisame asks Itachi

"Huh? Oh nothing." Itachi answers him looking out towards the lake

"Yeah right, last week you were in such a rush to get the mission done and come back, and now that your back your all depressed, what give-" Kisame says

"WAIT A MINTUE! You miss Kasai?!" he yells

Itachi looks at him quickly and glares at him.

"You do that's has to be the reason." Kisame says to Itachi with a large toothy grin

"Don't be absurd." Itachi says to him "I barely know her."

"So, I know Deidara misses her and so does Tobi." Kisame says

"I don't." Itachi says looking out across the lake.

"Whatever." Kisame says standing and walking back inside.

Looking up at the stars, _Please come home…I do miss you. _Itachi says to himself

After dinner the next night Kakashi walks you back to you room.

"Will you come in?" you ask him

"I…" he starts to say as you slowly pull him in

Closing the door behind him, you bring him to the bed. Sitting him down you straddle his lap and take his forehead protector off.

"We really shouldn't" he says to you

Cocking you head to side, "And why not?" you ask

"You so young." He says

"I'm 20." You say playing with his hair.

He studies your face, bringing his hand up he caresses your cheek. Closing your eyes from his touch, all you can think of is Itachi. You smile as his face comes into your mind, removing Kakashi mask you lean to his neck and start to kiss it. He closes his eyes and leans his head to one side.

"You know what really turns me on?" you whisper in his ear

"Hearing about your missions and how strong you are." You say licking his neck

He moans lightly and begins to tell you various stories about his past and present missions. Moaning as if your getting excited you kiss his lips to silence him for a moment. Sticking your tongue in his mouth you play around with his. Breaking the kiss you start to unzip his vest, "What is this chidori jutsu you talk about?" you ask him

He begins explaining as your hands travel down his chest to his pants. Reaching his button you easily undo it, and rub him with your hand. He starts to breathe heavy as he tells you the story. You listen intently taking mental notes on everything to tell Pain. Unzipping his pants you slip your hand into his boxers. He breathes in sharply as you wrap your hand around his hard dick.

_Please get off from a hand job…_

You start to stroke him lightly pushing him back onto the bed. His story trails off as he loses concentration. Stroking him faster you feel him pulsate in your hand, juices stream steadily down it.

_Good boy…_

Feeling him harden, and moan out loud you feel a large gush of fluid on your hand. You slow down your strokes as his breathing returns to normal. Leaning up to him you kiss him hard. He grabs you and rolls on top of you kissing you passionately.

"I should go its getting late." He says looking in your eyes

"You don't have to." You say playing with his hair

_Please go!_

"Don't you have an early meeting with the hokage tomorrow?" he asks

"Oh I forgot!" you say "Thanks for reminding me." you say with a smile and kissing his lips quickly as you get off the bed and open your bag.

Kakashi zips and buttons his pants; he walks to the door as you follow.

"I had fun tonight." You tell him

"Not as much as I had." You say with a smile

Kissing your forehead he says goodnight and walks down the hall. Closing the door a tear rolls down your cheek

_Oh Itachi I miss you so much, I'm sorry…_

You start to sing trying to calm yourself (Enya, A Moment Lost) tears roll down your face as you sing the words, you end up crying yourself to sleep.

The next day you meet with the Hokage, she offers you a permanent position as a leaf ninja. Telling her you must think about it first, you leave her office. You've already been in town a week, you'll be leaving in a few days, and you need to get a message to Pain. Grabbing a scroll from your pack you write Pain a detailed encrypted note with your findings, and that you will be leaving in 2 days. Sitting in a far off field away form any prying eyes you summon **Shoushi.**

**"My Lady." He says**

**"Please bring this to Pain for me." you say handing him the scroll.**

**"Yes my lady." He says stretching his wings**

**"Stay there I'll be home in a few days." You say kissing his head. He nods and takes off towards the clouds. Sighing you lay back on the grass and look up at the clouds, no one is around** and a little nap will do you good.

Opening your eyes you're greeted by the noon day sun.

_That was refreshing, I should see the doctor_

Standing from the grass you brush yourself off and head back into town. Rounding the corner of a building you see two ninjas from your village.

_Shit!_

Ducking back behind the building you hide your chakra, but find it difficult to hide the babies. Tucking your forehead protector in your pocket you hide behind various people until you are far enough away.

_That was close, great I wonder if they are looking for me?_

Entering the medical core you make your way to the second floor, walking threw the door the front desk nurse greets you.

"Hello Kasai, the doctor will see you soon please have a seat." She says with a smile

Before you can flip the page in your book the door opens and the nurse is ready for you. Leading you to an exam room she places your chart on the wall and waves you into the room.

"Hello Kasai." The doctor greets you as she walks in. "How are you feeling?" she asks

"Tired." You say with a yawn

"Understandable, lets see how its growing." She says motioning you to lay back.

Placing her hands over your abdomen, you noticed a puzzled look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" you ask

"Oh no, your 10 weeks just like you should be." She says with a smile walking back to your file.

_This child has doubled its chakra in 2 weeks, that's amazing, no wonder she's tired. I'm seeing the signs of Itachi all over again._

"I've decided to find out what the sex is." You say to her

"Are you sure?" she asks looking up at you

"Yes, I want to be able to tell him when I see him in a few days." You say with a smile

"It's…..a boy." She says with a smile

A large grin spreads across your face; you stare off into nothingness thinking about the words she just said.

"Will you be leaving soon?" she ask breaking you from your vacant gaze

"Yes tomorrow morning." You say

"If you can, will you try to stop by in a few months?" she asks standing

"I can try." You say smiling at her standing from the bed.

"Take care." She says hugging you

Leaving the Medical core, you walk right into Naruto.

"OUCH! HEY watch where you're going!" he says rubbing his head

"Now Naruto don't you think you should watch too?" you ask looking down at him

"OH SORRY Kasai." Naruto says with a large grin

"Naruto I'm leaving tomorrow." You say walking with him

"What?!" He asks

"I've been here for two weeks I have to get back." You say not looking at him

"I understand." He says looking at the ground

"How about we go get Ramen?" you say shifting your eyes to him

"Really?! OH YEAH!" he says running down the street.

_That kid, so much energy._

_---_

Walking back to your room after your shower you throw everything in your pack and leave the room. The sun is rising and is beginning to warm the air, waving goodbye to the desk clerk you make your way to the gate.

_I really wanted to say goodbye to Kakashi._

Seeing the large gate being opened by the guards you pick up your pace. POOF!

"Leaving so soon?" Kakashi asks appearing in front of you

"I looked for you last night to tell you I was leaving, I couldn't find you." You say looking up at him

"I'm sorry, I was out." He says

"I have to get back." You say. "It was nice spending time with you."

Reaching your arms around his shoulders you hug him tightly, feeling his arms wrap around you he squeezes you hard.

"I'll miss you." He says in your ear.

"Don't go getting yourself hurt while I'm gone." You whisper back

"I won't" he answers you releasing you from his grasp.

You smile at his face and kiss his cheek. He brings your hand to his mask and lightly kisses your hand.

"Be careful." He says

"I will." You smile back

Walking past him you wave goodbye to the guards and walk down the path on your way "home".

Looking over your shoulder you can barely see the large village gates.

_If I run all day I might be able to make it back by tomorrow morning._

Running with all your might you race threw the forest, dodging people every now and then as they make their way to the village. The sun begins to set, your legs burn, but you continue.

Nearing midnight you must stop; your lungs burn and your legs are numb. Sitting next to a tree you slide your pack to your front. Grabbing a peach from it you eat it quickly savoring its sweet taste. Throwing the pit across from you, you lean your head against the trunk.

_Just a short rest then I'll go…_


	15. Chapter 15 Why is she different?

Chapter 15- Why is she different?

"Well now, who do we have here?" you hear a voice say to you

Opening your eyes slowly, you're looking directly into the eyes of the person talking to you. His face is familiar, but you're so weak that your brain can't place him…then you remember.

"Kimi-"you start to say as a hand covers your mouth

"Oh no you don't, the last time I heard your voice I woke up an hour later." Kimimaru says to you.

More alert than before you sense that he's alone, this for you is good, do to your exhausted state.

Akatsuki compound:

"Itachi, Kisame!" Pain yells from his office.

They both stand and walk towards the open doors, there sits Pain looking at a map on the wall.

"Kasai is on her way back, I don't want her walking the whole way alone. I just learn that Orochimaru has been seen on the outskirts of Fire country. Go meet her, you should find her about half way." He says not looking them

"Yes sir!" They say in unison.

Kasai:

"Now why were you with Itachi?" Kimimaru asks

You shake your head to answer "no".

"You lie." He says slightly annoyed

Pulling his hand from your face, "I do not." You say to him

Sitting face to face with him, you wonder what he has planned.

"I don't believe you, we talked to the Itachi clone, then you came." He says

"It was my clone, why do think you killed it so easily?" you ask

He squints at you, trying to figure out if you're telling the truth or not.

"Why are you in Fire country?" he asks

"Vacation." You state

"Now you're lying again." He says smirking

"Am I? You say straight faced

"Lord Orochimaru wants you after he found out what you did with your voice." He says

"Sorry, I previous engagements." You say trying to stand

In an instant a bone shoots straight threw your right shoulder, you scream in agony as it slices threw you and embeds itself in the tree trunk. Your hands wrap around his arm in reflex and you close your eyes. You breathe heavily, as you open your eyes.

"Ouch, that hurt." You say bringing your knees to your chest, you plunge them into his chest.

Kimimaru goes flying back but steadies himself to his feet. You stand wobbly holding your shoulder, you don't have enough chakra to heal yourself and fight him. He lunges at you, bones protruding from his chest, you barely have enough strength to stand let alone dodge his attack. He hits you right in the stomach throwing you against the tree, but with your pack on your front his bones pierce into various books in your bag.

"Glad I like to read." You say looking up at him.

Feeling an odd flow of chakra your body strengthens, a sudden rush of complete hatred flows threw your body.

_What is happening?_

He stares into your eyes noticing they are changing. He squints down at you as your reflective mercury eyes now bare a white slit threw their middle.

You focus what charka you have onto his bones, they begin to recede back into his form. His eyes widen as he realizes what is happening, he fights back pushing them back at you. But you win, as the sudden burst of bones return into his body it sends him flying back once again. He lands on his back wind knocked out of him; you walk over to him and lean down next to his ear.

"No one will hurt me, or my child." You say in a whisper. Standing you walk away, your walk turns into a run.

_I'm only a few miles away…I….have…to…make…it…_

---

Walking down the path Itachi suddenly stops.

"What's wrong? Kisame asks stopping next to him

_Kasai!?  
_

Itachi begins to run down the path Kisame following close at his heels. They turn the corner and Itachi stops abruptly, almost slamming into him Kisame looks at what Itachi sees.

"Is that Kasai?" Kisame questions

Itachi knees down to you, you're leaning against a tree unconscious. Blood soaks your white cloak a deep red, dirt smudges you face and clothes. Leaning closer to you he hears you breathing, looking up to a worried Kisame, "She alive." He says to him. Letting out a breath he held in, Kisame knees down too. Itachi moves your cloak and rips your shirt to expose your wound. He removes some medical bandages from his pouch and wraps you the best he can.

"We need to get her back." He says standing

Kisame gently picks you up bridle style, your face is a pale white not it's usually cream color.

"Is she going to make it back?" Kisame asks

Itachi doesn't answer he just looks at your face and turns away beginning to run back to the compound. Kisame follows trying his best not to shake you to much.

"Her chakra feels funny." Kisame says running next to Itachi

"It's like, it changed, or morphed. It's hers but something else too." Kisame says confused

"I know." Itachi says still running and looking forward.

"Should we worry?" Kisame asks

Itachi doesn't answer; he continues his pace back to the compound.

Running into the entertainment room, "Deidara go get the medical kit, Hidan find Pain." Itachi orders as Kisame places you down on the couch. Deidara runs quickly as Hidan turns the corner to Pains office.

Pain runs into the room kneeling down next to you.

"What happened?' he asks placing his hand over your forehead

"We found her like this." Kisame answers

Deidara rushes in with the Medical kit handing it to Pain. He moves your blood soaked cloak to the side and carefully removes Itachi's wraps. He looks over your wound,

"Itachi, you're the only one who can control a fire ball jutsu enough not to kill her; you have to cauterize her wound to get the bleeding to stop." He says not looking at him

"You're going to burn her, but I'll shield her face." Pain explains to him moving your hair aside and tilting your head away from your shoulder

"Just make a small steady stream at her shoulder, Kisame hold her down incase she wakes up, don't want her punching Itachi in the face." He says with a laugh as Kisame walks around him to hold you down.

Itachi kneels down to your shoulder; Pain uses his chakra to shield your face while Kisame holds you down. He does the hands signs bringing his hand to his mouth he blows out a small stream of fire to your shoulder. He listens as your skin starts to hiss, the smell of your burning flesh reaches his nose. Closing his eyes he continues for a few more seconds then stops. Pain un-shields you and washes your wound, rewrapping it he looks at Itachi.

"Follow me, your bringing her to her room." Pain says to him

Itachi slowly lifts you up bridal style your head leans on his chest; he's able to sense your chakra more now. It's still quiet strange to him yet familiar, it's still you, yet different. Pain unlocks the door to your room; Itachi walks you in, laying you on the bed.

"I trust that you can clean her up and change her?" he says to Itachi, more of a command than a question. Itachi nods, Pain turns and leaves the room closing the door behind him.

Itachi walks to the door locking it, and then walks into the bathroom. He grabs a wash cloth and runs the warm water. Returning to you as the water warms he removes your stained cloak, ripping the rest of your shirt off, he sees the dried blood trail to your abdomen. Unbuttoning your shorts, he slides them off, and throws everything in a pile at the end of the bed. Opening the drawer of your dresser he grabs a pair of pajamas, noticing a long thin box as he picks up the clothes. Not thinking of it he closes the drawer placing the clothes on the bed.

Back in the bathroom he wets the washcloth and shuts off the water. Sitting on the edge of your bed he slowly washes the dirt from your face, trailing the wash cloth down your body he stops at your pelvis.

_Why is her chakra stronger here? Why is it different? Why is it so familiar?..._

His eyes widen, and he stands quickly, rushing to the drawer he searches for the white box. Holding in his hand he opens it, sliding the contents to his hand. A long white stick falls to his palm with a blue + on it. Placing the stick on the dresser he flips the box over and reads the directions…

_WHAT?! She's pregnant…_

Tossing the box on the dresser he returns to you placing his hand over your abdomen and staring at it. He feels a small burst of chakra…

"That's…your…son." You say with your eyes half open looking down at him

He turns to you still having his hand over your stomach. Then he feels it again, a tiny chakra burst from inside you. Looking back at his hand, he feels it again. Taking his hand away, he straightens himself, looking back at you he notices you've past out again. He blankly looks at the wall not knowing what to feel, he finishes dressing you. Walking back to the dresser he stares at the box, placing it back in the drawer he closes it and returns to your side. Covering you with a blanket he kisses your forehead.

_I'm glad your home_

Leaving your room he sees Pain leaning again the wall outside your door, arms crossed he speaks.

"So?" he asks

"She still asleep." He says to him

"And?" Pain asks

"She's cleaned up and changed…and resting" Itachi says staring at him

"AND!" Pain gets more aggravated

"And…she's carrying…my son…" Itachi says turning to his room, opening the door he walks inside closing it behind him.

Pain continues to lean against the wall, smirking he pushes himself off and walks into your room. Sitting on the edge of your bed he rolls the blanket down to your hips. Placing his hand over your abdomen, he feels for the child. Smiling largely…

_Kasai, your child has grown so much in these three weeks, so strong…_

"He knows now." He whispers to you removing his hand he replaces the blanket to your shoulders. Standing he kisses your head as a father would a child, turning he leaves your room closing the door behind him.

Itachi's room:

_My son…_

He sits in the darkness staring at his hands, not sure how to feel or act at this new information.


	16. Chapter 16 Rise and Shine

Chapter 16-Rise and Shine

Lightly knocking on the door, Itachi hears someone walk to the door and the knob begin to turn.

_She's awake?_

The door opens and a woman stands before him.

"Yes Master Itachi, how may I help you? The women asks

"Why are you here?" he asks

"Master Pain asks me to watch Lady Kasai, and to inform him of any change." She says looking at the ground.

"Go get some food, then return, I will sit with her." Itachi says hearing the woman's stomach grumble.

"Thank you." She says holding her hand over her stomach

She walks past Itachi as he holds open the door, waiting for her to pass him; he walks into the room shutting the door. Sitting on the bed he notices that your skin has become creamy again. Brushing a long strand off your face, he stares at you. A small knock breaks his thoughts. Pain walks into the room.

"Any change?" Pain asks

"No." Itachi answers him not looking at him.

Pain walks over to the bed, bringing the blanket down to your waist he raises his hand to your stomach. Closing his eyes he concentrates, a smile comes to his face.

"Your son is growing stronger by the day." Pain says not looking at him. He opens his eyes and stands, gesturing for Itachi to feel for himself. He knees by your bed placing his hand over your stomach.

"The bursts do feel stronger." He says quietly, glancing at your face his mind begins to dive deep into thought.

"I have a mission for you and Kisame." Pain says breaking Itachi from his thoughts. Itachi stands covering you back over with the blanket.

"You leave in few hours, and you'll be gone for a few days." Pain says looking at your sleeping form.

Itachi's eyes travel to the side trying to catch you in his gaze.

"She'll be looked after." Pain says to him. Itachi's eyes look back to Pain, and he leaves the room.

Pain walks over to you and sits on the bed, moving the covers aside he checks your wound.

"Half way there, you'll be up tomorrow." He says, smiling he stands and leaves the room.

---

Inhaling deeply you smell what seems to be chicken soup, opening your eyes slowly the light in the room makes you squint.

"Lady Kasai?" a woman's voice says

You open one eye slightly to see the person who spoke to you, noticing one of the maids you try to lift yourself to a seating position. Feeling a stabbing pain in your shoulder you fall to your side.

"Lady Kasai! I will get master Pain, please don't move!" she says quickly leaving the room.

Catching your breath you bring your hand to your shoulder, it begins to glow green. Feeling the warmth you close your eyes as the pain begins to fade. The door opens quickly and Pain steps into your room.

"How are you feeling?" Pain asks standing in the doorway

"Hungry." You say with a laugh

He laughs then tells someone in the hallway to bring some food to your room. Dragging your legs off the bed you sit for a moment trying to decide if you have enough strength to stand. Pain comes to your side bracing your arm with his hands, helping you stand you slowly come to your feet. Feeling a little dizzy you decide to sit back down, and try again after you eat.

"What happen?" he asks

"Kimimaru, he found me in the forest, he told me Orochimaru wants me." you tell him as you look down at the floor.

"I knew he would find out sooner or later." Pain tells you. "You're not to leave here without a member with you, do you understand?" he asks

"Yes." You say looking at him

A small knock is heard from the door, Pain walks over to it opening it halfway, standing in the hallway a small woman holds a try. Pain moves aside and the woman brings in the tray placing it on your dresser. Picking up the bowl she brings it to your bed handing it to you slowly.

"Thank you." You say smiling at her.

"Please be careful its hot." She says with a small smile.

Closing your eyes you inhale the warm steam and smell of chicken ramen.

"Mmmm, my favorite." You say not opening your eyes.

"I'll let you eat, come find me when your up and about." Pain says

Both him and the small woman leave the room and shut the door behind them. You eat your food quickly wanting to see Itachi as soon as possible. As you take your last bite you suddenly remember…

_I told him…he knows…how could I forget?…_

Looking down at the empty bowl, you race threw your mind trying to remember exactly what you told him. Your eyes widen as you recall the moment that you told him he had a son.

_He's going to freak out…_

Standing to your feet you place the bowl on the dresser and walk into the bathroom, a nice hot shower calls to you. Hoping that the water with wash your thoughts down the drain you stand under the faucet your hands on the wall, head hanging low, you stand there until the water starts to turn cold.

_I have to talk to him again…_

Building your courage you get dressed and dry your hair, leaving it down you walk out of your room closing the door. Not sensing his chakra from outside his room you continue on down the hall, you hear laughter coming from the entertainment room so you head there first. Turning the corner you smile at the site of everyone, you missed them during the time you were away. Hidan turns to see who has walked into the room, seeing him look at you, you smile back at him.

"KASAI!" he yells standing and jumping over the couch. He runs to you and hugs you tightly. Hearing Hidan yell your name the others stop and look in your direction, everyone smiles and stands to greet you. You feel various squeezes from the members, soon your feet aren't touching the ground, Tobi has lifted you up in bear hug.

"I'm so glad your better, no one plays Shougi like you do!" he says squeezing tightly

"I missed you too Tobi." You say trying to breath

"Jeeze Tobi you're killing her! Let her go." Deidara says whacking him upside the head.

"Deidara, stop it." you say smacking him back

"Ouch! I didn't hit him THAT hard." Deidara whines rubbing his head. "Glad you're ok, thanks for recording my show." He says with a hug.

"You welcome." You say hugging him back.

"Where is Pain?" you ask

"In his office." Zetsu answers

With a smile you leave the room heading down the hall to Pain's office.

"Hey Tobi!" you yell from down the hall. His heads pops out from around the corner.

"Set up Shougi." You say with smile

"Alright! Sure thing!" he calls back to you

Turning back down the hall you come to the double wooden doors to Pains office. Gripping the handle tightly you swing open the door and walk in.

---

Sitting on your bed your eyes begin to well with tears, Pain just told you that Itachi will be gone for a few days.

_Damn it I haven't seen him in almost a month, I need to touch him, smell him, taste him…_

You lay your head down on your pillow; curl up into the fetal position and go to sleep.

You awake sometime the next day, feeling very depressed you skip breakfast and head outside to the lake. The sun has already warmed the air; it bounces off the lake and shines brightly in the sky. Your eyes take a few minutes to focus from the brightness, once they do you head to the lake. You stand at the edge, remembering the time you fought with Itachi, a small smile stretches across your face. Feeling the water with your hand, you stand and walk out onto it. Clearing your throat you begin to sing (Enya, How can I keep from singing). Your voice echo's threw the canyon, sounding like a concert hall, everything is quiet and still, all you hear is the waterfall.

---

"Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would." Kisame says as he and Itachi walk down the path.

"They weren't expect-" Itachi suddenly stops

"What-?" Itachi covers Kisame's mouth. Itachi's eyes widen at the sound he hears and begins to run down the path.

"What! What do you hear?!" Kisame asks trying to keep pace. They stop in front of the hideout's entrance. Kisame hears it now, your voice it echoes threw the land.

"Kasai?" Kisame questions. Itachi rushes to open the door, "Hurry!" he yells to Kisame to do his part. The door opens and Itachi's speeds down the halls, dodging members, he quickly comes to the double doors that lead outside. Placing his hand on the handle he breathes heavily, closing his eyes he opens the door and walks out. He watches as you walk around the lake, your voice heavenly, it calms him instantly. He steps to the lake, you feel the vibration of his steps and turn to see who has interrupted you. Turning you look directly into his gaze, you continue singing as he brings his hand to your face. He watches your face, listening to your words, as you finish your song he leans down and kisses your lips lightly.

"I've missed you." He says softly

"I've missed you too…" you say closing your eyes and leaning into his hand.

"Now isn't that touching?" A voice says from behind you

Itachi instantly looks over you at Orochimaru and Kabuto, "Go inside." He says not looking at you.

"I'm not going to leav-" you start to say

"GO INSIDE." He yells at you

"Now Itachi there's no need to yell at the poor girl, she can stay, she is why we are here after all." Orochimaru says with a smirk.

Out of the corner of your eye you notice the door to the compound closing slowly, Itachi is busy staring down the two men before him. You place your hand on Itachi's arm, "It will be fine." You whisper to him, turning to Orochimaru,

"Where's Kimimaru? He didn't want to face me again?" you ask facing the men

Itachi looks at the back of your head, _Again?_

"Yes Kimimaru, told me you two had a little argument in the woods." Orochimaru says

"Lord Orochimaru we should leave before the others notice we're here." Kabuto says

"Come now dear, you're coming with us." Orochimaru says to you

"I don't think so." You say to them

"And why is that?" He asks

"I still owe Tobi a game of Shougi." You say with a smile as Tobi walks onto the lake. Pain walks from the shadows, Kisame erupts from the lake surface, as Deidara hovers above on a clay bird.

"So you see, I really can't go." You say crossing your arms

"Lord Orochimaru we must leave." Kabuto insists.

"I will get you girl, you will be my new vessel." He says as they vanish

"Vessel?" you question

"So about that game?" Tobi asks

"Go set it up." You say with a smile

"Really? All right!" he says running back inside.

"From now on you're not aloud to go anywhere without someone, anywhere!" Pain says sternly to you.

Looking into his eyes you nod in agreement. Pain walks past you back inside; Deidara lands his bird and jumps off.

"What does he want with you?" he asks

"Something about a vessel?" You say to him

"He wants to take over your body and use it as his own." Itachi says not looking at you

"If he knew what I know, he wouldn't." you say walking away back inside

"She's in a lot of danger if Orochimaru wants her." Kisame says watching you enter the compound

"I know." Itachi says turning to the door.

----

"One more game?" Tobi asks

"It's late, not tonight." You say yawning and standing from the floor. Looking over at the couch you see a snoring Deidara with the remote clenched in his hand, Kisame is asleep in the chair with a book over his face.

"Good night, Tobi." You say with a small wave

"Good night." He says trying to pry the remote from Deidara.

Walking down the dimly lit hallway you come to your door, placing the key inside the lock you look over your shoulder. Itachi's door is open, and he is sitting at his desk cleaning his weapons. You think for a minute then turn and walk across the hall. Tapping lightly on the door he looks over to you.

"Did Tobi beat you?" he asks turning back to his weapons

"Not quite." You say leaning against the door frame

"We need to talk." You say to his back

"I know." He says not looking at you.

Walking into his room you shut the door quietly behind you. He places his weapon down on the desk, you can feel him getting more anxious as you walk closer to him. Leaning down to his ear,

"What's wrong?" you ask in a whisper

He closes is eyes at the sound of your voice, inhaling the smell of roses that you bring into his room, he opens his eyes again. Turning to you, his face looks at your stomach; he slowly lifts your shirt and kisses around your belly button. You smile at his touch and place your hands on his head. He lowers your shirt and stands in front of you; you look in his eyes wondering what he's thinking.

"I-" he starts to say

You cock your head to the side slightly as he stops talking; you bring your hands to his and enlace your fingers together.

He looks down at your hands, then back at your eyes.

"Stay with me tonight." He says

You smile at him and nod your head. He leans his head down; with his hand on your chin he kisses your lips softly. You wrap your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, slipping your tongue into his mouth. He scoops you up bridal style and places you down on the bed, he walks to the door locking it, turning he takes off his shirt throwing it to the floor. Crawling onto the bottom of the bed he begins kissing your legs until he reaches your shorts. Unbuttoning them he slides them down your hips and off your legs. He lifts your shirt over your head throwing it to the ground; you place your head back on the pillow as he brings his face closer to yours. With his body on top of you he kisses your lips passionately. He stops suddenly feeling something at his own stomach, he looks at you.

"What?" you ask

He looks down towards your abdomen holding himself off you.

"I don't want to hurt him." He says not looking at you

"You won't." you say moving his face back to yours. You smile at him, bringing your lips to his; you roll him over and straddle his lap, with a seductive smile you unbutton his pants, pulling them off you throw them to the floor.

You unbutton the front of his boxers reaching your hand in you bring out his hard dick. Holding it in your hand you slowly stroke it up and down. He relaxes instantly closing his eyes at your touch. He starts to breathe heavy and get slightly wet; you push your panties to one side and position yourself on top of him.

Sliding him into you slowly you savor every inch of his hard cock. You let out a slow moan as you feel him harden more at the touch of your wet skin around him. He grips your thighs as you begin to ride him slowly, increasing your speed you start to breathe heavy, he feels so good inside you that you can't help but let out low moans.

Feeling your orgasm start to grow, you speed up more, Itachi lets out moans of pleasure as you pick up the pace, he moves his hands to your ass gripping you tightly. About to cum you grip his shoulders and slam into him harder, your clit grinds against him making your orgasm more intense, he feels you tighten around him and become wetter. Letting out a loud breathless moan, you hear Itachi start to moan as he thrusts into you. Feeling him get harder you know he's about to cum, squeezing his eyes shut he opens his mouth, his breathing is heavy and loud. He grabs your waist holding you into him with one last thrust he cries out in pleasure. You're both breathing heavy as you lay your forehead on his chest, catching your breath you pull away and lay next to him on the bed. He pulls the covers up around you both, laying his head on your chest he places his hand on your stomach. Hearing your heat beat and feeling his son's charka threw your skin he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17 Why didn't you tell me!

Chapter 17 Why didn't you tell me!

Knock! Knock!

"Hey Itachi are you in there?" Kisame's voice calls from behind the door

Itachi drags himself off the bed and to the door, opening it slightly he glares at Kisame.

"It's early, what do you want?" he asks

"We can't find Kasai anywhere; we're worried, have you seen her?" Kisame asks

Itachi looks to his right towards the bed, you lay peacefully sleeping on your side.

"She's fine." Itachi says starting to close the door.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Kisame says stopping the door from shutting.

"She's in there with you? Why didn't you tell me you guys had something going on?" he asks with a grin.

"It's none of your business." Itachi says closing the door.

Kisame stops the door again with his foot, Itachi glares at him his Sharingan activated.

"Come on I tell you about my conquests." Kisame says with a toothy grin.

"She's not a conquest." Itachi says angrily at him

Kisame can feel Itachi's charka growing stronger, "Alright, calm down, sorry I woke you."

Itachi closes the door, locking it quietly. He returns to the bed, and slips in next to you. Opening your eyes you see his red ones staring back at you. Smiling you kiss the space between his eyes, "What's wrong?" you ask sweetly.

"Kisame." He says closing his eyes and opening them again.

His black iris's stare back at you, placing your hand on his chest he moves back slightly. Looking at him confused you take your hand back, but he grabs it before you can return it to your body.

"You're cold." He says holding your hand.

"When you got out of bed you took my heat away." You say with a smile

He smiles at you and removes the covers getting out of bed. Walking to the closet he takes out a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. Bringing them over to you, you open your eyes when he returns.

"You're going to take the blanket aren't you?" you ask with a sad face.

"Just while you get dressed." He says with a light laugh

Putting on the shirt, the sleeves flow over your hands and you have to roll the waist of the pants a few times.

"You know you're bigger than me." You say looking at the sleeve.

"I would hope so." He says putting the blanket back on you.

"You need to rest more, last night you were very restless while you were sleeping." Itachi says

You yawn and lay your head on his pillow, "If you insist." You say with a smile

Itachi grabs the extra blanket from the end of his bed wrapping it around you. Closing your eyes you feel him brush a piece of your hair behind your ear. Your smile begins to fade as you fall back to sleep. Itachi looks at you studying every part of your features, your hair flows across his pillow, your hand lost in the sleeve of his shirt. He's never felt this way about anyone, caring isn't something he wants to feel.

_Why do I feel like this, why her? She's all I think about; when I'm not with her I yearn for her._

He lowers his head rubbing his eyes with his hand, walking into his bathroom he washes up and gets dressed. Kissing your cheek he leaves you to rest, locking the door behind him.

-----

"Itachi! Where's Kasai? Kisame said she was with you." Pain asks walking up to him

"She's sleeping." He answers him

Pain looks at him oddly, "Deidara just checked her room?"

"She's in mine." Itachi says looking him directly in the eyes

"Ok good, I have a mission for her later, so she needs to rest." Pain says

"Who is going with her?" Itachi asks

"Tobi. No one knows him in the leaf village, it's best if he goes." Pain answers "I can't exactly send you with her." He laughs

Pain turns back towards his office and walks away, Itachi continues down the hall to the kitchen. There in the dining hall sits Tobi staring at a Shougi board. Itachi stops and looks at him, raising an eyebrow,

"What are you doing?" he asks Tobi

"Trying to think up new moves to use against Kasai." Tobi says not looking up from the board. "She always beats me, she's very smart." He says glancing up at Itachi.

Itachi takes a seat across form Tobi, clasping his hands in front of his face he breathes in deeply.

"Listen Tobi" Itachi starts

Tobi looks up from the board at him.

"She carries something very precious to me; do not let anything happen to her." Itachi says in soft voice. He stands and begins to walk away.

"Huh? What does she carry?" Tobi asks sounding confused

He looks back over his shoulder, "My legacy." He says softly turning back around and walking away.

"His legacy?...Kasai is…pregnant?" Tobi asks himself

----

Stretching your arms above your head, you uncurl your legs and kick something at the end of the bed. Lifting your head up you open one eye and see Itachi sitting at the end of the bed reading a book.

"Sorry." You say with a smile.

"You're a deep sleeper; I've been here for over an hour." He says turning the page

"What can I say I was tired." You say stretching again

Whipping the blankets aside you stand up, Itachi's pants begin to side down your hips. You grab them quickly but he catches a glimpse at you and smiles.

"I'm going to take a shower,…there's room for one more." You say stopping at the door. You feel him look at you; you turn the knob and walk across the hall. Unlocking your door and opening it you walk into your room leaving the door open slightly. Taking out your clothes you lay them on the bed and enter your bathroom. Making sure there are two towels on the rack you turn on the hot water, and remove your shirt. Two hands wrap around your waist as a face buries itself into your neck. Smelling his cologne you wrap your arm around the back of his head. You pause as you hear muffled bangs coming from across the hall, someone is also yelling Itachi's name. He sighs and releases his grip from around your waist.

"Can I get a rain check?" He says lifting your chin

You kiss his lips lightly and smile. He turns and leaves your bathroom closing the door behind him. Frowning at your self in the mirror you look down at your stomach, a small bump has begun to grow; you smile at it and rub it softly. Removing the rest of your clothes you take a shower.

-----

Standing in the kitchen your making yourself something to eat, a small woman rushes next to you.

"Please lady Kasai, let me do that for you." She insists.

"It's ok, I'm done." You say with a grin placing the sandwich on a plate.

"I'll clean up for you then." She says with a smile.

You shrug and thank her, walking out to the dining area you take a seat, someone sits next to you. Looking to your left you see Tobi.

"Is there something you need?" you ask then take a bite of your sandwich.

"Has Pain talked to you yet?" Tobi asks

Shaking your head no, you take another bite of your sandwich.

"We have a mission later." He says

Swallowing you look at him, "Where are we going?" you ask then take another bite

"The Leaf Village, we are meeting someone at a designated area, they will then bring us to another secret location where you'll have to evaluate and treat a wounded ninja, if possible." He explains

"And why are we doing this?" you ask finishing your sandwich

"If you can heal this person, their clan will allow us safe passage threw their territory." He explains

"I see, when are we leaving?" you ask

"Tonight, we'll only be in the village one night, and then we'll come back." Tobi says

"Good, cause I'll most likely need to rest, depending on how severe the injured is." You say. "I'll go pack and meet you later." You say standing and leaving the room.

Walking down the hall you see Pain heading towards you.

"Kasai, have you seen Tobi?" he asks

"Yes I just talked with him." You say

"Good so you know about your mission?" he asks

"Yes, but do you have any idea what I'm coming up against? You ask

"No, they didn't give us any information about the wounds at all. They said that if we can find a way to heal this shinobi then they would allow us passage threw their lands. This is a very big deal, they never let anyone pass threw, and anyone that tries is killed instantly." He explains standing with you in the hall.

"This will be interesting." You say probing your brain for what you will need to bring.

"I see your starting to show." He says with a smile placing his hand on your stomach

"Nah, I'm just fat." You say laughing

He laughs with you and tells you to go rest before you leave. Saluting him you continue down the hall. Standing in front of your door, Itachi's is closed, you don't feel his chakra.

_Hmmm wonder where he is?_

You enter your room only to be surprised by flowers on your dresser. Closing the door you walk over to them grabbing the note and picking the roses up slowly. Bringing them to your nose you inhale deeply.

_Mmmm roses are my favorite._

The note reads:

_I'll be gone for awhile, keep yourself safe._

_-Itachi_

Frowning at the letter, "_awhile" how long is that? _Sighing you put the roses in a cup and fill it with water. Placing them back on your dresser you put the note in your drawer. Grabbing your clothes and various medical items you pack your bag then lay on your bed for a quick nap.

----

Knock! Knock!

Awaking from your rest you walk to the door and open it, squinting from the light in the hallway you see Tobi's outline.

"Ready to go?" He asks

"Sure." You say yawning; you grab your bag take another smell of the roses and leave your room.

--------

Walking in the woods:

"I didn't know." Tobi Says

"Know what?" you ask

"That your having his child." He says

"Oh that, no one does." You say smiling at him

"He's very protective of you." He says

"Really? I never noticed." You say

"He is, I think he cares deeply for you." Tobi says looking at you

"I doubt it, he barely knows me." You say looking at the ground

"But you care for him." He says

You smile at his words, "Yes, I do."

"So then why can't he feel the same?" Tobi asks

"You have a point." You say

"Can … I feel it?" He asks

"Huh?" you ask looking confused

"The child." He says looking at you

"Oh, sure." You say stopping and moving your cloak aside

Tobi stops and bends down, placing his hand over your stomach, you move it to the right spot. He waits but feels nothing, looking up at you, "give him a second." You say with a smile. Then he feels it, light kicks and a strong burst of chakra at his hand.

"That wasn't you?" he asks

"No it wasn't." you say laughing

"It's a boy…?" he questions

"Yes." You say

"How exciting." He says standing

You smile at him and continue to walk down the path towards the village.

"Tobi? You don't mind if I sing do you?" you ask

"Not at all, but I thought you only did that when you healed?" he asks

"When I'm sad too." You whisper

"Why are you sad?" he asks

"I have my reasons." You say not looking up from the ground

You begin to sing (Enya, Evacuee)

Towards the end of your song, a kunai flies by your head.

"I am not in the mood for this." You say closing your eyes

You both stop dead in your tracks waiting for your attackers to come from their hiding places. Two figures emerge from the trees in front of you,

"What do we have here?" one of the men asks

"Let us pass, and no one will get hurt." Tobi says

"We can't do that, our boss told us to bring back an Uchiha, we can feel his charka, where is he hiding?" he asks

Tobi looks at you and you look at him, "What on earth is he talking about?" you ask

"I don't know?" Tobi says

"I think you guys are a little confused." You say to them

"We're not, we can sense him, his chakra is around both of you, COME OUT UCHIHA!" he yells

You start to laugh as the fool yells to no one.

"Ok I'm going to tell you this only once more, there is no Uchiha here, well technically I guess that not true." You say

"See we are right." He says

"Not really, cause the Uchiha that is here is only half, and he's not born yet so you can't have him." You say

"What?" The men say in unison

"Well if you're THAT stupid…" you say placing your hand on your swollen stomach

The men look at each other confused, "Did you eat him?" one asks scratching his head.

"Are you kidding me!?" you yell "Tobi I can't deal with this, kill them." You say waving your arm at the men.

The two men take a defensive stance as Tobi cracks his knuckles. One of men lunges at you only to be whacked into a tree by Tobi. The second one evades Tobi and begins throwing various weapons at you, dodging them you land back to back with Tobi.

"This is troublesome." You say

"We need to get going or we'll miss our meeting." Tobi says

"Got it." you say attacking one of the men. Knocking him unconscious you hear a body hit the ground behind you. Tobi knocked the other man out, you smile at him and continue on your way.

------------

The sun is high in the afternoon sky as you walk into the leaf village. People look at you curiously whispering slightly to each other.

"They like to talk don't they?" Tobi asks you

"Kasai!" you hear a familiar voice yell to you

Naruto comes running up to you hugging you tightly.

"Hey I think you should lay off the ramen your getting fat." He says poking your stomach

You lean down to his ear, "Naruto, I'm pregnant." You say to him

"What! By this guy!?" he yells pointing at Tobi

Tobi waves his hands up in denial, "No, No, I didn't do it!" he says

"No Naruto, not Tobi." You say laughing

"Hey do you see Sasuke? I've been looking for him, I thought I sensed him over here, but you're here, not him." He says looking around

"Um no, haven't seen him." You say

"Why hello again." You here someone say from behind you

Turning you see Kakashi standing with Sasuke, his eye widen at the site of your belly.

"Don't worry it's not yours." You say laughing at the site of his face.

"Why would it be-" Sasuke starts to say "Gross." He says realizing what you meant.

"How are you two?" you ask

"Fine, Who's your friend?" Kakashi asks very annoyed

"This is Tobi,…he's my…body guard." You say laughing

"Not his either, so calm down." You say to Kakashi feeling his charka level increase

"Do I know you?" he asks Tobi

"We've met before, a long time ago." Tobi says to him.

_Hmmm I can't place him._

"Kasai we need to go." Tobi says

"Right, be good you guys." You say ruffling Naruto's hair, and smiling at Kakashi and Sasuke.

Tobi notices you rub your shoulder and takes your pack from you carrying it down the street.

"Bodyguard, huh?" Sasuke says

"Yeah, right." Kakashi says

"Did you sense his chakra, it felt familiar in some way. And Kasai's has changed too, but still very familiar." Kakashi says

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asks all flustered

"Nothing, loser." Sasuke says to him walking past him


	18. Chapter 18 He's going to die!

Thanks for the reviews, slack-jawed cheese hugger I completely forgot about the rituals Thanks for reminding me!

Chapter 18 He's going to die!

Walking in the moonlight, you and Tobi come to the meeting place. Deep in the woods, training field 12, you arrive at a stump taking a seat.

"When were we suppose to meet them?" you ask

"Midnight." Tobi answers

You hear a rustling noise from behind a bush and out come 10 clan members; they all wear dark green cloaks with Katana's on their backs.

"Good Evening, you must be from the Akatsuki." One man says

"Yes, I am Tobi and this is Kasai our healer." He says as you stand

The taller man walks to you, his hood hides his face. His hand grabs your chin, he moves your face from left to right. You close your eyes opening them quickly, he removes his hand at the site of your eyes.

"You're Hoshi!" he says stunned

"Yes I am." You say

"Come quickly." He says turning around walking into the woods. All the members follow you closely ready to attack you if need be. You walk for awhile then come to a large cave.

"Stay here." The man says disappearing into the cave. He returns quickly escorting you and Tobi into the darkness. A light starts to appear down the tunnel, it gets brighter as you walk towards it. Turning a corner you see a man laying on numerous blankets, blood has soaked his clothes; his skin is pale, finger tips and lips blue. You run to him and are stopped by another man.

"Let her threw." The taller man proclaims

Rushing to the man you notice he's your age, his brown hair slicked back with blood. Numerous cuts on his face have already clotted. You bring your hand to his forehead it begins to glow green.

"He has numerous internal injuries, they are massive, he's bleeding from everywhere. His chakra network is severed in several places, he won't last much longer." You say ripping off your cloak

You activate your Ahbucon and slow his heart rate, closing your eyes, white chakra whips around you. Placing your hands together you start to sing (Enya, Evening Falls) your chakra flows around you, jumping to the young man, it flies around his body. Light fills the cave, a warmth rushes in on the wind carrying your voice threw the caverns, it echoes heavenly forcing everyone to stop what they're doing and just listen.

"Her…voice…" the tall man begins

"Shhhh." Tobi says

The young mans body begins to hover off the ground; charka flows from you, threw him into his chest. The color changes and your white chakra is now replaced with a deep red, it wraps around his form like a cocoon. His body floats back down to the blankets, the chakra starts to recede slowly from his feet and head gathering at his chest. The red chakra hovers above him; it forms into a ball floating above his chest. You start to chant (Enya, Ebudae) standing you walk around his body a line of blue charka following you making a path. Once the blue ring is complete you straddle the man with your feet on either side of his hips. The red ball rises up to your hands, cupped in front of you the light rest in them, stopping his breath with your Kekkai Genkai he exhales abruptly causing his back to arch, you slam the red ball into his chest. He lays there for a moment then inhales a large breath. Breathing normally you let his heart return to its normal speed. Ending your chant, you kneel next to him checking his vitals; you kiss his forehead and whisper in his ear.

"He'll be fine." You say standing

One of their medical ninjas runs to the sleeping man. His hand glows green, "How did you?..." he asks

"Please wait here." The tall man says

"Are you feeling ok?" Tobi asks noticing you swaying

"Little tired." You say

The tall man returns with a much older man by his side.

"This is Lord Dousa." The tall men proclaims

"My son, Bouken, you have saved his life. He is my only son, I thank you." Dousa bows to you

"I'm glad the Akatsuki could help, now about our bargain." Tobi says

"Yes, I remember, you may have safe passage threw our lands, I will send word to my people." Dousa says kneeling to his son.

"Thank you." Tobi says

You bring your hand to your head, "Tobi, we must-" You start to say then pass out. Tobi catches you, picking you up bridal style, "We must get back, she has to rest." Tobi says as Dousa walks up to your unconscious body,

"The Hoshi clan, and what's this? She's with child,…an Uchiha child no less. There has never been an Uchiha Hoshi mix before. That will be a very strong child, at this new news, I am glad we are now allies. If she is ever in need of protecting, please send for us, I see a great change coming." Dousa states.

"Sutoro, See them back safely." Dousa says to the tall man

"Yes Sir." Sutoro answers

----

Arriving at the inn you're staying at, Kakashi greets Tobi outside the door.

"Is she ok?" he asks

"She just tired." Tobi answers

"Why are you really here?" Kakashi asks

"That's none of your business." Tobi Says

"Who's the father?" he asks

"That's none of your business either." Tobi answers

"Where do I know you from?" Kakashi asks

"What is this 20 questions Kakashi?" you ask not opening your eyes

He looks down at you; Tobi walks past him still holding you. He opens the door to your shared room closing it behind him. Bringing you to the bed he lays you down.

"Thanks." You say and are back to sleep instantly

Tobi covers you with the blanket; he can feel Kakashi chakra coming from outside the window.

_What's the matter old friend, forget about me already? I should take back what's mine._

_-------------_

You awake to Tobi snoring on the bed next to you, his face buried into the pillow. You groggily stand and make your way to the bathroom.

_I should see the doctor why I'm here_

Washing up you leave the bathroom, you write Tobi a note and leave the room.

Walking down the streets its quiet, the shops are just opening. You stop at a small bakery and grab something to eat. Strolling to the medical core, you open the door and walk up the stairs to the second floor. Entering the doctor's office the front desk nurse greets you.

"Hello, How can we help you today?" she asks

"I saw the doctor about 6 weeks ago, she said if I was ever in town again to stop by." You say with a smile

"Your name?" she asks

"Kasai Hoshi." You tell her

"Ok I'll let the doctor know your here please have a seat." She says

Within moments another nurse opens the door and escorts you to an exam room. You sit on the bed and wait to be seen. The doctor comes in with a large smile on her face.

"Kasai! It's nice to see you again." She says

"How have you been feeling?" she asks

"Very tired." You tell her.

"Let's see how the little Uchiha is doing." She motions for you to lie down

Placing her hands over your stomach a large smile comes to her face.

"He's growing so rabidly, I'm sure you'll go early, possibly another 4 months. If you make it that far." She says

"Have you told Itachi yet?" she asks

"Yes, it's kind of hard to not notice." You say looking at your bump

She laughs and writes in your chart. "I'm very surprised you've made it this far." She says to you

"Why is that?" you ask

"Once there was a woman who got pregnant by an Uchiha, not only was the clan furious, but she lost the child around 8 weeks. Her body just couldn't handle the stress." She explains

"How sad." You say

"Well your way past that stage, this little guy is feeding off your chakra immensely. Seems like he can't get enough of it." she says laughing.

"I'm glad you came in; if you're ever around again, please stop by." She says helping you off the bed.

"I will." You say smiling

----

Walking back to the inn, you're suddenly pulled into an alley. Activating Ahbucon you send your attacker to their knees grabbing their throat.

"Oh Kakashi, I'm sorry." You say helping him up

"What…was…that?" he asks breathless

"My Kekkai Genkai, why did you drag me in here?" you ask

"I didn't know you had a bloodline trait." He says catching his breath

"Why does it matter? Why did you-" you start to say

"Who is he?" Kakashi asks

"Who? Tobi?" you ask

"Yes." He answers

"He's my partner for the moment." You say

"Partner?" he asks

"Yes. I can't tell you anymore." You say turning

He grabs your arm turning you back around. Placing his other hand on your stomach he closes his eye. It shoots open suddenly.

"WHEN!" he asks angrily

"Ouch your hurting my arm." You say to him

"Sasuke!?" his angry tone growls at you

"You have it all wrong, Sasuke is not the father." You say ripping your arm from him.

"Kasai is there a problem?" Tobi asks leaning on the wall with his arms crossed

"No, not at all, Kakashi was just saying goodbye." You say walking out of the alley past Tobi.

He turns and follows you, "Don't let Pain know you wondered around alone." Tobi says to you.

"I won't." you say rubbing your arm and looking back at Kakashi.

"It's time to leave." He says

"Good, I'm ready to go home." You say in a sad tone

---------

Walking threw the market place Itachi notices a small stand. Kisame keeps walking as Itachi stops to look at the wares on the table.

"Have someone special?" the girl asks

"Yes." He says picking up a ring.

"You have good taste, you might be interested in this." She says as she brings out a small red box from under the table, opening it slowly a sparkle comes from inside the box. He reaches for the box, inside sits a platinum ring with an octagon stone in the center, an etched flower sits on each side of the stone its leaves wrapping around the band. (I have a pic. if anyone wants to see it email me)

"It's a new stone, only found in Snow country, people say it looks like ice glistening in the sun, one of kind," She says to him

Itachi's eyes are mesmerized by the reflective surface of the stone, colors dance inside the gem as the sun shines on it.

"I'll-." he starts to say

"Hey Itachi!" Kisame calls, snapping him from his gaze.

Itachi closes the box and hides it in his hand. He looks to his side to Kisame.

"What are you doing?" Kisame asks

"I was-" He looks to the woman who has vanished, the stand and all the trinkets gone. He opens his hand to see the small red box; he squints then puts it in his pocket.

"Nothing, lets go." He says to Kisame

-----------

Sitting in the oversized chair your reading a book, no one is up its very late. Your eyes begin to droop as the page starts to blur. Feeling your head fall forward you lean it to the side of the chair.

"Kasai…" a voice calls

Not realizing your name is being called you fall back to sleep.

"Kasai…" you hear your name again. Opening your eyes, the room is different. Looking around you don't know where you are.

"Kasai…" you hear the voice again and follow the sound. Turning down a hallway you see a figure in the shadows.

"Kasai…" you hear the voice call to you and the figure raise its hand.

"Who are you? Where am I?" you ask

Itachi and Kisames POV:

Unlocking the main door they walk inside and begin down the hall. They hear movement coming from up ahead, Itachi looks at Kisame.

"Probably just Deidara he's always up late watching tv." Kisame says

Turning the corner they watch as you walk away from them down the hall. You're talking but they can't hear you.

"Kasai?" Kisame calls to you. You look back at them your stare vacant. "What is she doing?" he asks as you turn back around.

"Something's wrong." Itachi says

Kasai POV:

You hear someone call your name, this time from behind you, you turn but see no one, you cock your head to the side wondering what you keep hearing.

"Kasai…" the voice in front of you calls again, this time the figure begins to walk down the hall.

"Wait!" you call out walking faster to catch up with them.

Itachi and Kisame's POV:

"Where is she going? Kisame asks

Itachi doesn't answer but begins to follow you down the hallway. You continue to walk and start to pick up pace, your yelling to someone but no one is there.

Kasai POV:

"Please wait!" you yell to the person. You feel a sudden pain in your stomach; you wrap your arm around it and hold onto the wall. Continuing down the hall you come to the outside door, opening it slowly you walk outside. The person is standing on the lake, the pain in your stomach grows stronger and you fall to your knees. The figure turns to you, his red eyes glaring at you.

"I-Itachi?" you whisper. You start to feel coolness wrap around your legs, it washes over your thighs and starts to run up your stomach.

Itachi and Kisame POV:

They walk out of the building and see you standing in the lake you continue to walk into it, the water is up to your waist causing you to slow your pace.

What is she doing?! She's going to drown!" Kisame yells. Itachi runs to you quickly, he stands on the waters surface and drags you out.

Kasai's POV:

You feel something warm under your arms, and a sensation of being lifted up. You struggle with what ever has a hold on you. Reaching your arm out to the figure in front of you, "Don't go, please, Itachi." You call out.

Itachi and Kisame POV:

"What is she talking about?" Kisame asks as Itachi brings your body to the shore.

"What's going on you three?" Pain asks walking closer

"Kasai's acting odd, she was in the lake, and-"Kisame starts

"She's hallucinating." Itachi interrupts him

"Huh? How do you know?" Kisame questions

"When my mother was carrying Sasuke, I remember, she would see birds in the house when there weren't any." Itachi explains

"What does that have to do with-, Oh! She's…pregnant?" Kisame asks

"NO! Watch out!" you yell struggling against Itachi. You start frantically going threw hand signs.

"Shit! Quick Itachi knock her out!" Pain yells

Itachi activates his Sharingan, turning your face to his you struggle to look back at your hallucination. He catches your glimpse for a moment, your eyes close and you fall towards him.

"That was close, if she would have unleashed that, in her state, we'd all be dead." Pain states

"Release what?" Kisame questions

"Her summons, in the state she's in right now she wouldn't be able to control it." Pain explains

"What is it?" Itachi asks looking at your unconscious face

"I've only seen it once, and it rip threw a town without an ounce of effort It's eyes burn fiery red, and its body is blacker than the midnight sky. It only listen to the Hoshi clan, being kept secret by them for generations, they only release it when it's absolutely necessary. The rumor was they were coming to the aid of the leaf village when the Kyuubi attacked, but when they got there it had already been sealed by the 4th Hokage." Pain explains

"Whoa, it can take on a demon." Kisame says

"The fact that she knows how to do this is very useful to us, but convincing her to use it when we need her to, will be extremely difficult." Pain says

"She's shivering, bring her inside and change her." Pain says walking away

Itachi lifts you bridal style and begins to walk inside.

"If she's pregnant, who's the father?" Kisame asks

Itachi stops in his tracks and glances over his shoulder, saying nothing he looks ahead again and continues inside.

"Oh." Kisame says to himself

Laying you on his bed, Itachi goes to your room. Opening the drawer he pulls out a pair of your pajamas and undergarments, underneath he notices a book. Placing the clothing on the dresser he opens the book.

The pages are yellow and brittle; the book itself looks as if it's over 100 years old. Flipping threw the pages he sees various symbols, and words he doesn't understand, on one page there is a symbol that looks familiar to him. The Jashin symbol that Hidan uses sits boldly on the page before him; he can't read the various writings styles that are scribbled on the page, but can tell some are older than others.

Turning the pages he comes to a sketch of your necklace, under it reads "Fury, keeper of Zetsumei, dragon lord. Searching threw the book more he comes to a page with various hand signs drawn out, one reads "Protection" another "Divination", "Sacrifice" and a few others that are rubbed away.

Closing the book he places it back in the drawer, grabbing your clothes he closes the drawer and walks back into his room, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

Taking off your soaked shorts and panties, he slides on a dry pair and your flannel pajama bottoms. Taking off your shirt, he carefully puts your head back on the pillow. Unbuttoning your pajama top he slides his hand over your stomach, he feels various kicks and chakra coming threw your skin,

_I've only been gone 2 weeks and you've grown so much my son._

Putting one of your arms into the sleeve, he lifts up your top half bringing the pajama top around you; about to put your arm into the sleeve, he sees dark bruising on it. Squinting his eyes, his anger grows, tracing his fingers along the outline, he carefully wraps his hand around the bruise, it's larger than his hand but definitely a hand mark. He growls to himself, slipping your arm in the sleeve. Buttoning the shirt he brings the blanket over your body, kissing your forehead he leaves the room.

Walking quickly down the hallway he comes to Tobi's door, banging on it, Tobi answers quickly.

"Itachi? Is something wrong?" Tobi asks

"Kasai's arm, it's bruised, what happen when you two went on your mission?" Itachi asks

"A bruise? Nothing happened on the mission that would-, oh wait, Kakashi was talking to her in the alley and had his hand on her arm. That's probably what caused it, but that was 2 weeks ago, if it's still bruised then he grabbed her harder than she let on." Tobi explains

_Kakashi Hatake you will never touch her again_

Itachi turns quickly continuing down the hall coming back to his room, he determines that it's not wise to go to the village alone in his tired state. He enters the room shutting the door; taking off his cloak he hangs it in the closet. Reaching into his pocket he takes out the small red box and places it on the top shelf, closing the closest door he sits at the end of the bed.

Removing his shoes, he stands slipping off his shirt, his muscular chest illuminated by the small light that's on in the room. Taking off his pants, he slides your body over in the bed and slips in next to you. The bed is warm from your body, watching your face you begin to stir. Groaning in pain you bring your hand to your head, it begins to glow green and soon stops. Not opening your eyes you turn to your side, wrapping your arm around Itachi's stomach, your leg intertwines with his. He smiles and closes his eyes; he's sucked into sleep quickly as he rubs your arm with his hand.


	19. Chapter 19 Bad girl

Chapter 19 Bad girl

"No!" you yell

"Aww come on! Deidara whines

"No! you yell again

"You let everyone else!" Diedara says

"Everyone else doesn't lick my stomach with their hand!" you argue back

"Not fair." Deidara pouts crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh just let him so he'll shut up." Hidan says

"Ugh, alright." You say with a sigh

Deidara smiles brightly, placing his hand on your stomach you can feel the tongue twirling round, you cringe as it leaves a warm wet feeling on your skin.

"Ahh! That's enough!" you yell pulling away from him

"I felt it! I felt a kick!" he says happily

"Just great, now stop bothering me about it." you say sitting next to Hidan

Hidan chuckles at you two, as he flips the page in his book.

"Would you like to meditate later?" he asks

"Oh Yes please!" you say clasping your hands together. "I've been a little more agitated lately." You say with a smile.

"I've noticed." He says laughing. You whack him in the arm at the comment, and then start to laugh yourself.

"Why are you two so giddy?" Zetsu asks walking into the room

"No reason." You say

"Kasai, could you do me a favor today?" he asks you

"Sure,…well wait, it depends, I am NOT bringing you lunch, not with "the incident" last time." You say

"Ah yes the whole throwing up thing, I understand, but that's not it." he says

"Ok then, what is it you need?" you ask

"I have a mission, but someone needs to supervise the junior members. Do you think you can push them around a little if they get out of line?" He asks

A sly smile comes to your face, he can tell your thinking of horrendous things to do to them.

"I take that as a yes?" he says

"Of course, but only if you bring me back some plants." You say

"Sure, just make a list." He says walking away

You bring your finger tips together and smile bigger.

"What are you planning?" Hidan asks

"Who me? Oh nothing." You say getting off the couch.

Evil laughter erupts down the hall as you walk away. "Oh boy they are in for it." Hidan says to himself.

----

"You realize I can't just walk into any old store and buy these?" Zetsu says

"I am well aware of that fact; but you're the only one who even knows what these look like." You say with fake frown

"Fine, don't kill any of the juniors." He says pointing a finger at you

"What?! Are you serious?! I quit!" You say crossing your arms. Bursting out laughing you say, "I'm just kidding."

"Thanks." he says rubbing your belly then walking away quickly.

"Hey! What am I, a good luck charm?" You yell down the hall

"No one has died since you joined us, so maybe!" Zetsu yells back waving his hand

"Hmph!" you sigh crossing your arms, then you remember and a large smile comes to your face.

_The juniors…_

Turning on your heels you rush down the hallway, coming to the double doors that lead outside, you grab both handles and swing them open. Charging threw them you see the juniors sitting around on the ground.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" you ask all chipper

They all stand quickly, "Waiting for Zetsu Lady Kasai." One says to you

"Oh yeah about that, he sent me to train you today." You say smiling

The juniors all look at each other confused, "But your-…in your condition?" one says

"What condition is that? I know I'm a little tired, but I didn't lose a limb or anything." You say scratching your head.

"Master Itachi, he'll, have our heads if we touch you." One of them pipes up

"Who said your good enough to touch me?" you question with sly smirk

"Besides Itachi isn't here, he's off on some mission somewhere." You say

_Oops did I just lie…bad Kasai_

"So who's up first?" you question

"I am." The smuggest junior member walks forward.

"Ok then." You say walking to the lake.

The door opens and Hidan comes outside, all the members stop and stare at him.

"Oh, don't mind me; I'm just here for the show." He says sitting under a tree

You stand waiting for the junior to come to the lake, he steps on the surface ready to dish out what he thinks is going to be an ass whooping. You are a "girl" after all; Itachi protects you, yeah right!

"Let's see what you got." You say getting into a battle stance

The junior rushes at you, kicking and punching you. You don't fight back and let every blow hit, soon he lands a hard one and your clone vanishes.

"Well that took you long enough." You say from behind him

He turns quickly receiving a blow to the gut from your knee. Sending him keeling over you crouch down kicking out his knee. He screams in pain, as he falls to the ground. Circling around him, he eventually comes to his feet.

"Ok so your Taijutsu needs work." You say

The junior member growls at you, he starts doing some hands signs. You laugh when you realize what he's doing.

"Water Style-Water Whip!" he yells

A long whip of water forms from his hand, he thrashes it around his head. Striking at you, you jump back. He continues to try to land a hit on you; spinning around he twirls the whip around his head.

"You'll never land a hit with that!" Deidara says taking a seat next to Hidan

"He's right you know." You say to him

Releasing his jutsu in frustration, he again begins doing hand signs.

"Oh no you don't, not another water technique." You say, rushing threw your own hand signs you slam you hands to the waters surface,

_Water style-Water Tornado!_

The wind begins to pick up pace, it rushes around you picking up the water as it gets faster. It forms a funnel instantly; sucking the junior into the center it spins him around violently throwing him to the shore. He rolls over the ground, stopping near a tree, unconscious.

"Ok who's next?" you ask wiping the imaginary dust off you hands.

All the members shake their heads, "Aw come on, it's just getting good!" Deidara whines

"That's enough Kasai." Itachi says from the doorway his arms crossed.

"Bummer, the warden's here." You say frowning

"You should be resting." Itachi says walking up to you.

"I'm fine, I wanted to train." You say

"If you want to train, you'll train with me, not them." He says. He turns to the junior members,

"I know Zetsu left you a list of things to do, I suggest you get to them before he returns." Itachi says, two of them drag off their unconscious comrade, as they all turn and walk into the building.

"You know you shouldn't be doing this." Itachi says to you

"I was bored." You say yawning

"You need to rest." Itachi says

"You're right." You say smiling

He reaches for your hand; bringing it to his lips he kisses it lightly. At the feeling of his touch you close your eyes, savoring in every moment.

"Mmmm you always no how to get me." you say opening your eyes. You reach for his face and touch his cheek, his eyes close as you bring your lips to his.

"Ewww will you guys get a room!" Deidara yells sticking his tongue out.

You both laugh at the look he has on his face, as Hidan hits him over the head.

"Uh Oh…Please tell me you guys see that too? You ask pointing at the sky

All three Akatsuki look up in the sky to where you're pointing, they see a large green cloud coming into range of the canyon.

"Is that?..." Hidan asks

"Acid rain cloud." You say

"Everyone inside NOW!" Itachi yells as the wind begins to whip around, you all run inside as the cloud starts to pour down its acid rain. Itachi is hit on the arms and back, he holds in his screams as the acid burns threw his skin. You notice him leaning against the wall as you four catch your breath in the hall. Walking closer you can smell burning flesh coming from him.

"You got hit." You say touching his skin, he winces in pain from your touch. Taking off his shirt you can see the full extent of the acid's damage; it still continues to burn deeper into him.

"Come I have something in my room for this." You say

Walking down the hall he keeps grabbing onto the wall, the pain is so severe he can barely stand.

"I…can't." he says sliding down the wall

You bring you hand to his head; it glows a deep yellow and washes over his body.

"You should feel better for a moment." You say helping him up

"What did you do?" he asks

"Let's just say I gave you a pain killer." You say with a half smile.

Leading him down to your room you open the door, and have him sit on the bed. Closing the door with your foot you walk to the dresser. Opening the drawer you take out an old book.

"What is that?" he asks

"It's a book." You say laughing

He looks at you with a "Thank you captain obvious" look on his face.

"I understand that, what are you going to do with it? he asks

"The acid will continue to burn you until there is nothing left of your skin, I can't heal that with normal chakra. I sort of need to kick it up a notch, please lay down on your stomach." You say

Itachi lies down his bare back to you, opening the book you flip threw the pages looking for the right chant. Finding the page you clear your throat.

"Um you might want to close your eyes; it's going to get bright." You say to him, he shuts his eyes and moves his head so it's resting on his chin. Inhaling deeply you begin to chant (Enya, Dan y Dwr)

Itachi can feel your chakra changing; his eyes are closed but he can tell the room has begun to get extremely bright. Warmth washes over him, and he can feel a breeze coming from somewhere. Your voice echoes in the room, you're saying words he's never heard before. He opens his eyes slightly trying to look at you, your hair is flowing around you caught up in the wind he feels, the chakra that is in the room is a pure white and so bright he can't keep his eyes open. He feels your hand touch his back, a light shock runs threw him then warmth follows. The light dissipates and he opens his eyes to darkness.

"Does that feel better?" you ask

"Yes it does." He says reaching for you

Closing your book you put it on the dresser and go to him. He brings you to his lap and begins kissing your neck. Wrapping your arm around his shoulder you play with his pony tail. Sliding his hand up your shirt he starts to play with your nipple, moaning at his touch you unbutton his pants with your free hand.

Knock! Knock!

Breathing out you lean your head against his, standing from his lap you go over to the door opening halfway. Zetsu stands at the door,

"Your plants are out back, one of them bit me." he says showing you his hand

Bringing your hand to his you heal the bloody bite mark.

"Thanks." He says with a smile turning away

"Ah, yeah Zetsu, if your hand turns yellow come see me." you say with a smile closing the door.

"What?! Yellow?! Kasai!" he yells from the hallway

You laugh as you lock the door. Turning to Itachi you have a seductive look on your face.

"You know you still owe me a shower." You say dragging him by his arm to the bathroom. He smiles at you and eagerly follows.

Turning on the water you lift your shirt above your head, throwing it to the floor you place your hands on his muscular chest. He brushes your hair back with his hand, as his other brings you closer. Leaning his head down he kisses you deeply, the steam begins to flow around your bodies, a small bead of sweat forms on your temple. You slide your hand past his stomach to his pants unzipping them; his hand does the same to yours. Both your bottoms fall to the floor as he plays with the hem of your panties. You slip your tongue into his mouth grabbing the back of his head. Grabbing your ass he dominates you with his tongue.

Breaking the kiss he begins sucking on your neck, you lean back giving him as much room as possible. Kissing down your chest he slides your panties off as he reaches your belly button. With his hands on your stomach he kisses it lightly, you wrap your hands around his head and bring him slowly back up to your face. You return the favor and kiss down his chest sliding his boxers to the floor.

Exposing his hard dick you take it in your hand and wrap your warm mouth around it. His hands are instantly at the back of your head, he lets out a low moan as you take him fully into your mouth. Flicking your tongue around his cock you slowly stroke him, his breathing increases as he grips the sink.

You stop sucking on him and stand up, gripping his hand you walk into the shower.

Feeling the hot water on your skin you take a deep breath in, you both stand under the water letting it soak your hair. He leans you against the wall lifting your legs up; you wrap them tightly around his waist. He slowly slides his dick into you, moaning as he feels your wetness around him. You lean your head back against the wall gripping his shoulders tightly. He grinds into you increasing his speed; you struggle to keep your voice down. Feeling your orgasm growing you squeeze your legs harder around him, he speeds up knowing you're about to cum. His quickening of pace sends you over the edge, you moan out his name as you cum on him. At the sound of yelling his name he thrusts once more into you, he throws his head back with his eyes closed, he yells out a moan as he cum's inside you.

Catching your breath you both stare into each others eyes, he kisses your lips lightly lowering you back to the floor. You smile at him and turn to the water, hands wrap around your stomach as a face nuzzles into your neck.

"I have something for you." He says in your ear

"And what might that be?" you ask

"You'll see, later." He says with a smile.

You turn to him and kiss his lips with a smile, "I like presents." You say with a large grin.

He smiles back at you, and looks down at your stomach.

"He's kicking me." he says with his stomach pressed against ours.

"You woke him up, and now he senses you." You say looking at him

He watches as the small being inside you moves about pushing on your skin. Kneeling down he places his hands on the front of your stomach, smiling he feels how strong his charka is the strength of his various strikes impresses him.

"He will be a strong shinobi." He whispers…….


	20. Chapter 20 It starts

Chapter 20 It starts

With your toes supporting your weight, your knees lightly touch the ground. Palms together and your elbows out, your eyes are closed your back perfectly straight. Hidan sits across from you in the same position, you're both chanting various words in and old language no one has used for generations.

-----

"I wouldn't go out there." Tobi says sitting in a chair next to the door.

"Why not?" Deidara asks

"Hidan and Kasai are doing some ritual." He says flipping the page in his book.

"Damn it, I have some new art I wanted to try!" Deidara complains

"Calm down, they've been out there since dawn, so they'll be done soon." Tobi says

-----

Bringing your hands apart and out to your sides, you both tilt your heads up to the sky. You begin the chant alone; finishing your part Hidan starts his chant. You both take a deep breath in and start chanting the same words in unison. Standing slowly to your feet your eyes are still closed, you walk towards one another, stopping a few feet in front of each other. Your hands hover across from one another; the body of a junior lies on the ground in front of you. Dark energy flows from you two down to the body; it surrounds it completely, bringing it up off the ground. You chant in unison, striking your hands together, the light shines threw the eyes and mouth of the junior member. Releasing itself from the man, the light penetrates both your bodies, causing you to step back slightly. You both kneel down on one knee bowing your heads, as the body drops back to the ground and catches fire. You both stand, opening your eyes slowly you look at each other.

"Well it's been a long time since I've been able to perform that." Hidan says

"Finding a compatible partner is a pain." You say with a smile

"How do you feel?" he asks

"Slightly stronger, his chakra was just enough to boost my own slightly. Didn't learn any new jutsu's, but that's ok." You say looking down at the pile of ash. Stretching your body out, "No need for a nap now." You say laughing. Grabbing your book from the ground you flip threw the pages, "Next time I say we conjure up something." You say landing on a heavily written on page. Hidan looks over your shoulder at the page.

"Hmm I've never done that before, heard about it though. Pretty nasty creature, should be fun." He says with a smile.

You close the book and head into the compound.

"Thanks for keeping everyone away." You say to Tobi with a small hug.

"Not a problem." He says happily

You make your way down the hall to Itachi's room. Inside he sits on the edge of his bed looking at the ring he acquired from the market. You knock lightly on the door waiting for a reply.

"Yes." He says placing the ring in his pocket and looking at the door.

You walk in noticing he's at the end of his bed. Closing the door you stand in front of him.

"What are you doing in here all alone?" you ask brushing aside his hair

His face is right in front of your very swollen belly, he leans his forehead on it closing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" you ask bringing up his chin. "You seem sad?"

"I'm not sad." He whispers to you looking up at you

Wrapping his arms around your waist he kisses your stomach lightly. He smiles as his son pushes back against it. Sensing that something still isn't right with him you decide to sing. (Enya, Evacuee) His eyes close at the sound of your voice; he relaxes instantly hanging his head down. He listens to you; all his thoughts have been erased from his mind. He places his hand in his pocket and stands looking into your eyes, you smile at him as you continue with your song. He laces his fingers with your left hand bringing it to his lips. You watch him kiss your hand, and then you notice your finger has a ring on it. Continuing your song you look at his eyes slightly confused, he grips your hand tighter, you bring your other hand to his face touching his cheek.

"I…have to ask." You say

He looks at you confused. You bring him out of the room still holding his hand. You both walk down the hall you leading the way.

_Is she taking me to Pain?_

You walk past Pain's office to the doors outside. Stepping out, you bring him to the lake.

"This can only happen if,…it's meant to." You say looking at him. You begin going threw hands signs; you slice your hand with a kunai and wrap it around your necklace. A cloud made of a thick black mist begins to creep up from the lake; it gathers in front of you both three stories high. Two glowing red eyes open sharply at the top of the cloud, a deep breathing can be heard from with in it.

"Zetsumei!" You call out

"Kasai, why have you brought me to this place?" the deep voice asks

You place your left hand over your stomach, the ring sparkles in the sunlight. The red eyes of the creature open wider, then close to a slit.

"You!" The voice grumbles as the black cloud begins to creep towards Itachi. He looks down as it wraps around his legs making its way up his body, he looks at you quickly.

"It will be fine, I promise." You say with your hand on his shoulder. The darkness wraps around his shoulders up to his face, engulfing his head in total black. He opens his eyes trying to focus on anything, he can't feel or see you. He hears deep raspy breathing coming from all around; the two red eyes appear in front of him.

"Uchiha, would you die for her?" the voice asks

"Yes, she carries my son." Itachi answers

"And after? After your son has taken his first breath, will you still die for her?" Zetsumei asks

Itachi stands quietly contemplating the answer…

"Answer wisely, I can feel your emotions, hear your thoughts, if you lie…I will end your life." Zetsumei says

"I would." He answers, knowing his honesty, his heartbeat slows.

A large growl is heard threw out the darkness, Itachi looks around still not being able to tell where the creature is.

"You two have found each other." The creature says

Itachi tilts his head slightly to the side, not sure what the creature is speaking of.

"Many generations ago, a woman came to my aide her name was Kanmi Hoshi; her beauty surpassed anything I have ever seen before. She healed my wounds and protected me as I recuperated from that day I promised to aide her. She fell in love with a man, **Aikou** Uchiha, the first born son of Madara. His love for her was overpowering, he would have gone to the ends of the world for her. When he was killed his soul walked restlessly in the spirit realm awaiting her.

She went to the Uchiha clan and was shunned away when she told them she carried his child. She fell into a deep depression after the clan denied his heir, she was captured by an opposing clan that killed her and their unborn child, they stripped her soul from her body, sealing it in stone.

When I found where they held it captive, I broke the stone, setting her soul free. But she couldn't find her way to the spirit realm, and Aikou's soul had already been placed into another body by the time she found her way.

They have been searching for each other for numerous generations, the Hoshi and the Uchiha. You two carry their souls, my Kanmi is in Kasai, she is finally happy again, and your child…the one Kasai carries, was destined from the beginning. Madara had other children hence your clan, but his first son, the true Heir to the Sharingan is in you." Zetsumei explains

Itachi's eyes widen at his story, he houses the soul of his clan's founder's first son. His brain races to understand this information. He blinks a few times and realizes he is standing on the lake the black cloud in front of him, Kasai by his side.

"Yes." Zetsumei says. "Kasai, the child you carry, protect him with your life." He says

"I understand." You say to the darkness

The red eyes close and the cloud dissipates. You look at Itachi, he's staring off to where the cloud was.

"What did he say?" you ask grabbing his hand.

Itachi looks at you, his eyes still trying to process what he heard.

"He said,…he said, our souls have been searching for each other for a long time." Itachi explains

You smile sweetly and wrap your arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He hugs you back trying not to squeeze your body too hard.

-----

Walking down the streets, you come upon an inn. Tobi opens the door for you and Deidara. The man at the desk greets you, signing and paying for your room he walks you down the hall. All three of you wear Akatsuki cloaks and hats, heading down the hall you notice Sakura walk out of a room, she's holding a water pitcher. She continues down the hall her eyes glance at you three, grabbing the knob to her room she watches as you three enter your room a few doors down.

She walks into her room, closing the door slowly behind her. Placing the jug of water on the table, "Kakashi sensei?" Sakura says

He looks up from his book.

"That group that Sasuke brother belongs to, they wear black cloaks with red clouds, right?" she asks

"Yes, why?" Kakashi questions

"They are staying a few doors down." She says. His eye widens, standing quickly he places his book in his pouch and opens the door slowly. Peeking threw he sees the back end of a cloak breeze into the room down the hall. He closes the door quietly.

_Why are they here?_

------

"Damn, Why is this village always so wet and freezing!" you complain taking off your hat and soaked cloak. Hanging it on a hook, you walk to your bag; you rub your arms trying to warm them. Sifting threw your pack you take out on of Itachi's long sleeve shirts, sliding it over your large belly you wrap the blanket around you and sit on the bed. Tobi and Deidara hang up their cloaks and take a seat on their beds.

"I hate the village hidden in the mist, this place is a killer for my hair." Deidara says

You chuckle under the blanket as a large yawn forms on your face.

"You should rest." Tobi says to you.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." you say with smile, scooting up to the top of the bed you lay on your side away from the two other members, closing your eyes you fall asleep quickly.

Itachi and Kiame's POV:

Walking into the inn they approach the front desk, the clerk starts to greet them but Itachi interrupts him.

"Our partner's should be here, what room are they in?" he asks sternly

"Room five." The front desk clerk says swallowing hard.

"Thank you." Itachi says walking away with Kisame.

Heading down the hall Itachi stops in front of room two, he squints his eyes and slightly glances to his left, then proceeds to walk down the hall. Knocking on the door lightly, Deidara opens it welcoming them in. Itachi doesn't see you right away, and then looks to his side; he sees a figure lying on the bed furthest from him. Making his way to you quietly, he moves aside the blanket that half covers your sleeping face. Reassuring himself of your safety he unbuttons his cloak and hangs it up.

"She's been asleep for about an hour." Tobi says watching.

"Good, she needs to rest." Itachi says

"Did you scout the area?" Deidara asks

"Yes, it's heavily guarded." Kisame says

"Of course,…she's going to end up getting hurt you know." Deidara says sitting on the bed.

"Have you forgotten all the times she's kicked your ass?" Kisame asks him

"Kisame's right, Kasai is not weak, even in her current state." Tobi pipes up

"We have another issue to deal with." Itachi says

The members look at him oddly, as he walks to the window looking out at the rain.

"Kakashi Hatake and his squad of genin are down the hall. They will most likely get in the way." He explains

"Wonderful." Deidara sarcastically comments

-----

Rolling over you feel warmth next to you, opening your eyes you're staring at Itachi's chest. You smile slightly, then your eyes widen.

_Gotta pee!_

Removing the blanket that's wrapped around you, a hand grabs your arm, you look back to Itachi, his eyes are open.

"I'll be right back." You say kissing his forehead. He lets go of your arm, closing his eyes. You tip toe out of the room, heading down the bright hallway you search for the bathroom. You lean against the wall waiting for the bathrooms occupant to finish. With your arms crossed you begin to tap your fingers on your arm in annoyance. The door opens and out walks Kakashi. You lift your head up and stare at him.

"Kasai, well now, never thought I'd see you here." He says to you.

"Never thought I'd see you again." You say back to him

"Looks like Itachi's child will be here soon." He says looking at your stomach

"You finally figured it out. I forgot how smart you are." You say sarcastically walking past him to the bathroom.

He grabs your arm holding it tightly, "Why are you with them?" he asks

You look down at your arm and his hand, "I would let go of my arm if I was you." you say looking up at him your eyes bearing their white slit.

"Do as she says." Itachi comments a few feet away

Kakashi looks down the hall to see Itachi with his Sharingan activated. He releases your arm, "Have fun, play nice." You say walking into the bathroom.

Opening the door from the bathroom you step back into the hallway, "You're still alive?" you question to Kakashi. "Hmm, Itachi must be in a good mood." You say walking past Kakashi to Itachi's side.

"Are you going to kill her too? And your child?" Kakashi questions to Itachi "You know he slaughtered his clan?" he says to you

"I am aware." You say holding your stomach

"Sasuke, go back to your room." Itachi says not turning to his brother.

"What is going on here Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke asks

"It seems as though Kasai, is having your brother's child." Kakashi says leaning against the wall.

"What! Kasai?" he says whipping you around, his eyes widen at the size of your stomach

"How could you!?" he asks stepping back from you

"Like I told you before little one, you don't know your brother like I do." You say walking up to him.

"You won't hurt me." Sasuke says crossing his arms

"That depends." You say

"Do we have a problem, Itachi?" Kisame questions from down the hall

"…." Itachi answers

Everyone stands in silence staring at each other. You feel your stomach begin to tighten, pain rushes threw you. Itachi hears your breathing start to speed up,

"Kisame, take Kasai back to the room." He orders

You don't move at his words you stand staring at Sasuke, not concentrating on him but on the pain in your abdomen. You feel a hand on your back, your eyes still vacant from the agony you feel; you lift your arm up around Kisame neck. He understands your gesture and scoops you up bridal style bringing you back to the room. Closing the door behind him you close your eyes and begin to breathe heavier. Kisame places you on the bed; you roll to your side grabbing your stomach. The other members are awakened by your small groans of pain.

"If you touch her again...I will not hesitate to kill you." Itachi says to Kakashi, he turns and walks past Sasuke on his way to the room. Sasuke pulls back about to hit Itachi, when his hand reaches up and blocks his punch.

"You're still too weak." Itachi says squeezing his hand. Sasuke drops to the floor in pain holding in his cries of agony. Itachi lets go of his fist continuing to his room.

Entering the room he sees Tobi by your side, you're sitting up with a cup of tea clasped in your hands.

"Are you ok?" he questions sitting on the bed.

You smile up at him and drink your tea.

_Just great, I'm in labor, but this mission is far to important to cancel_

"Since we are all awake, we should go and get this over with." Tobi says

"I agree, we shouldn't wait." You say.

The four of you gather your belongings and leave the inn, careful not to be noticed by Kakashi.


End file.
